Las estaciones
by sTaty
Summary: Sakura,deprimida por las palabras Sasuke esta situación se agrabará dbido a lo que le sucederá a su familia solo encontrará consuelo en una persona...Itachi.La vida al igual que las estaciones cambia.Por fin aparece Itachi CAP. 4,continuará.Cap 10 Lemon
1. Sasuke

Esta historia contará como Sakura olvida a Sasuke, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiere, debido al dolor que le causan sus palabras, para encontrar el amor en su hermano Itachi

Esta historia contará como Sakura olvida a Sasuke, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiere, debido al dolor que le causan sus palabras, para encontrar el amor en su hermano Itachi.

Recomiendo que al que no le guste esta pareja no lo lea.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

( N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con la llegada de Naruto, se puso muy contenta, ya que pensó que irían a buscar a Sasuke y lo traerían de vuelta. Tsunade había incorporado al equipo siete otro compañero nuevo Sai y un nuevo líder, debido al estado de salud de Kakashi, Yamato. A pesar que al principio no se llevaban bien después se fueron entendiendo y se formo una pequeña amistad.

Sakura tenía muchas esperanzas en traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ya que el nuevo equipo siete era muy fuerte y ella y Naruto habían mejorado mucho. Esto fue debido a que fueron entrenados por dos sannin: Naruto con Jiraiya y Sakura con Tsunade.

Naruto mejoró su Rasengan, taijutsu y ninjutsu, ya que aprendió algunas técnicas que le podrían ayudar. Debido a su entrenamiento tenía un cuerpo un poco más musculoso.

Sakura por su parte, debido al entrenamiento que le proporcionó Tsunade, controlaba mejor su chakra y al igual que Naruto su cuerpo mejoro notablemente. Aprendió muchas técnicas medicas y trabajaba algunos días en el hospital.

Todo esto le daba fuerzas para ir a buscar a Sasuke, cuanto le echaba de menos para ella Sasuke era lo más importante su razón para intentar superarse día a día, para enseñarle que ya no era esa niña débil y molesta que necesitaba que continuamente la salvaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Agr.- dijo una chica pelirrosa bastante molesta, y es que esa noche apenas había dormido ya que estaba nerviosa por lo que les diría la Hokage.

- Lo mejor será que me de una ducha para despejarme. En el baño, se acerca al espejo y ve como tiene unas pequeñas ojeras.

-Sakura apura, o llegarás tarde- dijo la señora Haruno.

-Ya voy mamá- gritó Sakura desde su cuarto.

- Toma- le dijo su madre dándole una par de tostadas- y apura que llegas tarde.

-Adiós mamá-dijo a la par que le daba un beso y salía en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar al despacho de la Hokage solo estaban Yamato, Sai y Tsunade...

-Ya era hora de que llegarás fea- dijo Sai a modo de saludo.

- Yo también te quiero Sai- dijo con una de esas sonrisas falsas en la cara- buenos días Tsunade-sama, Yamato- dijo con una pequeña inclinación.

De repente, al otro lado de la puerta se escucha como alguien derrapa y como se abre de golpe la puerta, para dejar paso a un sofocado Naruto.

- Hola vieja, dobe, Yamato, Sakura-chan-en respuesta recibió dos golpes y unos buenos días y un hola.

- Bueno, les he llamado para decirles que pueden ir a buscar a Sasuke, pero...

- Pues a que esperamos veámonos- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la Hokage y recibiendo otro golpe de esta.

- Como iba diciendo, esta será la última vez que vayan a buscar a Sasuke, si no traen de vuelta, será tachado de traidor. Tienen para esta misión de plazo dos semanas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De esto hacía ya tres meses y ella aún no se recuperaba, estaba casi todo el día en su habitación llorando apenas comía y se negaba a ver a nadie. Y es que cada vez que recordaba sus palabras se hundía más y más...

**Flash Back**

Estaban los cuatro en la guarida de Orochimaru, y Sasuke enfrente de ellos. Sasuke había cambiado, había crecido y sus ropas ya no eran las mismas, sino que ahora llevaba una yukata blanca, un poco abierta dejando ver un poco de su pecho, con el símbolo de clan a la espalda, unos pantalones negros y una cuerda atada a la cintura donde lleva su katana, su corte de pelo no lo cambió. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos más fríos de lo que jamás habían visto.

En un parpadeo de ojos Sasuke se encontraba delante de Sakura (N/A como en el Shippuden Sasuke y Naruto), se acercó le puso una mano en el hombro y se acerco a su oído y dijo:

- Sigues siendo tan molesta, aún no te das de cuenta que no te soporto y aunque volviese a Konoha, ni te saludaría, jamás me acercará a ti, eres una lacra para todos. Me das asco- apenas en un susurro.

- Sasuke-kun... - dijo suplicando. Sasuke al escuchar esto forma una sonrisa socarrona.

Aquello hizo que sus esperanzas se disolvieran, sus sueños quedasen en una utopía y su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas empezaron a empañar su visión pero, eso ella ya no lo notaba estaba alienada, debido a las palabras de su ex-compañero de equipo.

No se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, ni cuando Naruto le hablaba. Solo sintió que de repente todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron y vio todo negro.

Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Sus ojos verdes que antes rebosaban esperanzas, ahora estaban vacíos. En unos segundos se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir y es que los recuerdos de su misión se sucedían en su cabeza.

**Fin Flash Back **

Sale de su ensoñación cuando escucha como alguien llama, mejor dicho aporrea su puerta. Sus padres parece que no estaban. Así que espera a que dejen de llamar, pero después de diez minutos aún siguen. Baja a abrir, _es Naruto como todos los días, no se dará cuenta que no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola._

- Buenos días Sakura-chan, pensé que te había pasado algo como no contestabas estaba a punto de... - saludó Naruto con una sonrisa. En estos tres meses, todas las mañanas iba a verla, al principio también iban Sai, Ino, Hinata... Pero el único que no se dio por vencido fue Naruto.

- Lárgate- dijo con voz de ultratumba, dejando desconcertado al chico. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta algo se lo impidió.

- Sakura, debes superarlo... - respondió con voz calmada.

- Déjame en paz- ya se estaba empezando a enfadar.

- No, hasta que dejes de auto lamentarte, es que no ves que todos estamos preocupados por ti...

- Tú no sabes lo que es que te rompan el corazón, que todas tus esperanzas desaparezcan de un plumazo, sentir que ya nada tiene sentido- dijo esto último en un suspiro, las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

- Sakura, verte así me rompe el corazón porque tú para mi eres como una hermana, he venido todos los días hasta aquí y tu nunca me has querido ver y no sabes el daño que me hacía y no solo a mi, sino a todos los amigos que te querían ver, hasta Tsunade vino una vez.

- Naruto... Yo no se que decir... Yo- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Sakura no me digas nada, solo ve a cambiarte y vamos a verla- con esto Sakura se abrazo a Naruto, mientras lloraba, pero ya no eran lágrimas de dolor sino de alegría porque ya tenía una razón para levantarse todos los días, sus amigos y la gente que la quería.

Con una sonrisa subió las escaleras, se miró al espejo y vio que sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos sino que ahora esos ojos verdes volvían a brillar. En diez minutos bajo. Al principio no vio a su amigo y tuvo miedo de volver a estar sola. Pero ahí estaba él con una sonrisa en la puerta, con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro?-preguntó la ojiverde extrañada.

- Porque no me diste permiso- con esa respuesta Sakura se echo a reír.

- A partir de ahora te dejo entrar en mi casa cuando quieras- dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naruto al escuchar esto levanto la cabeza y le sonrió. Estaba muy contento de ver otra vez a su amiga con ese brillo en los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Adelante- respondió la Hokage.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama- la Hokage se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Como prometí vieja, la traje- respondo Naruto en un tono socarrón.

En unos segundos la Hokage estaba abrazando a su pupila, ignorando completamente a Naruto.

- Tsunade, va a asfixiarla-dijo en un tono juguetón...

- ¡Kakashi!-dijo sorprendida la Hokage- tenías que llegar dentro de dos días.

- Es que me apuré un poco para saber como estaba Sakura- al ver como Sakura bajaba la cabeza, añadió- me alegro mucho que estés mejor.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- no quería preocuparlos.

- No te preocupes más Sakura todos pasamos por malas rachas- respondió el peliplateado- por cierto, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí?

- Yo traje a Sakura- respondió ojiazul.

- Quiero hablar con Sakura a solas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿De que estarán hablando? No escucho nada.-preguntó el chico Kyubi con la oreja pegada ala puerta- ya llevan media hora ahí dentro.

- Naruto, como se entere Tsunade de que estás espiándola se va a enfadar.

De repente se abre la puerta y cae Naruto dentro del despacho.

- ¡NARUTO!- gritó enfadada Tsunade. Naruto al escuchar este grito salió corriendo.

- Espera Sakura, te acompaño a casa-.

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei- respondió contenta, intuyendo el por que de su ofrecimiento.

- ¿Volverás a las misiones?

- Por un tiempo no. Tsunade-sama me ofreció...

**Flash Back**

- Se que aún estas con las defensas bajas, por lo que por ahora no te mandaré a misiones- ante esto bajo la cabeza decepcionada, no quería ser débil- por lo que pensé que mientras recuperas fuerzas podrías ayudar en el hospital y entrenar conmigo. Aunque estos entrenamientos no serían tan fuertes como los que te daba hasta ahora, sino algo diferentes ¿ qué te parece?

**- **La verdad, no se que responder... - aún no se creía lo que le había dicho.

- Yo sí, acepta- dijo con una sonrisa, le hacía gracia la actitud de su pupila.

Después estuvieron hablando de los horarios y lo que tendría que hacer.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Me alegro Sakura- respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa que se notaba a pesar de la máscara.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada Sakura- y con esto desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

Al entrar en su casa vio a sus padres con una cara seria esperándola...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿ Por que tendrán sus padres esa cara?

¿Qué tendrá que hacer Sakura en el hospital?

¿En que consistirá su entrenamiento?

¿Logrará olvidarse tan fácilmente de Sasuke?

Gracias por leerlo, aunque este capítulo es bastante aburrido los demás serán mejores.

Dejen un review, aunque sea para despotricar sobre mi.

Saludos TaTi Uchiha.


	2. Veneno

Quiero decir que en este fic el secuestro de Gaara se desarrolla después de ir a buscar a Sasuke. Y también que cambie un poco la historia original.

También quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura, cariño, ven a sentarte-dijo su madre con voz triste. Sakura se sentó.

-Cariño-habló su padre esta vez-tenemos que contarte algo importante-suspiró, miró a su mujer y prosiguió-cuando te decíamos que íbamos a hacer negocios, no eran ese tipo de negocios de vender kunais, sino que somos embajadores de Konoha.

Ante esto Sakura abrió la boca, toda su vida estaba basada en una mentira, ahora entendía porque tenían esa casa, pero ella siempre pensó que era porque sus padres eran muy buenos vendedores. Pero lo que más vueltas le daba en la cabeza era porque no se lo habían dicho antes, hacía tiempo que era capaz de entender esto o era que sus padres no se fiaban de ella.

Los embajadores de un país no los conocía nadie, cuando llegaban a una ciudad se tapaban con una máscara o con un velo, solo se los podía reconocer por la voz.

Juntando el valor suficiente, preguntó:

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijisteis? Yo no habría dicho nadie, nadie lo sabría...

-Cariño, no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos que tuvieses más preocupaciones de las que tienes. Porque desde que llegaste de tu última misión has estado muy deprimida...

-Y antes ¿por que, no?- preguntó furiosa.

- Porque estabas muy ilusionada con lo de encontrar a tu amigo.-respondió el señor Haruno.

- Y ¿por qué me lo contáis ahora?-preguntó sintiendo con las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pero aún así no lloró.

-Porque nos vamos a la villa de la Arena...

-Pero ¿los embajadores, solo tienen que ir cuando hay posibilidades de que se produzca una guerra?-inquirió confusa.

-Es cierto, pero aunque el Kazekage se fía, los ancianos del consejo, no. Por ende nos manda allí Tsunade-sama- después de unos, prosiguió- si te lo decimos ahora es porque no sabemos cuando volveremos y no queremos que te preocupes.

-¿cuándo os vais?

-Mañana por la mañana- respondió su madre- por lo queremos que te portes bien y te cuides, que sigas como hoy con ese brillo en los ojos.

-Mamá... -corrió a abrazarla s ella y a su padre- os echaré de menos.

-Nosotros también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó temprano y preparo el desayuno a sus padres. El desayuno consistía en sopa de miso, arroz y ichiju-sansai( N/A: que consiste enuna sopa, tres platillos secundarios, estés a su vez son normalmente pescado crudo (sashimi), un platillo a la parrilla, y un platillo cocido a fuego lento.

Sus padres cuando lo vieron, se sorprendieron bastante, ya que su hija raras veces cocinaba, pero cuando lo hacía la salía muy bien. Después de desayunar, se fueron y Sakura los despidió desde la entrada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraba sentada debajo de su árbol preferido, un cerezo, donde según su madre, donde había conocido a su padre. Había pasado un año desde su marcha y aún no se acostumbraba y a veces se sentía sola, pero cuando se iba a entrenar se olvidaba de todo. Esta mañana había recibido una carta diciéndole que se encontraban bien y que no sabían cuando volverían.

Desde que sus padres se fueron se entrenaba todo el día apenas descansaba, ya que quería mantenerse ocupada, para no pensar en Sasuke o sus padres y por las noches dormía poco ya que tenía frecuentes pesadillas donde sus padres morían a causa de Sasuke.

Se levantó, ya que Tsunade quería hablar con ella y si no iba a llegar tarde. Y eso era lo menos que quería ya que cada minuto que llegaba tarde a sus entrenamientos o citas con Tsunade, tenía que estar en el hospital una hora.

Al principio era divertido, pero después dejo de gustarle ya que se encargaba de curar pequeñas heridas. Esto no era lo malo sino que las personas mayores dudaban de ella, los niños pequeños que querían que les vendaran la pierna por cortes insignificantes y los jóvenes como los de su edad no se querían dejar curar, ya que tenían que entrenar. Debido a esto empezó a no querer acercarse al hospital y por eso siempre intentaba llegar a cualquier cosa muy puntual.

Su entrenamiento no fue mucho más placentero que el hospital, ya que su entrenamiento se dirigía principalmente a hacerla más fuerte físicamente. Por ello la dejo al mando de la oficina de quejas, donde solo había un empleado que justamente estaba de baja ¿por que sería? Después de dos meses estando en el hospital y en la oficina, Sakura controlaba sus nervios perfectamente.

Al cabo de esos dos meses, Tsunade la entrenó de tal forma que pronto Sakura ya la superaba y es que solo paraba de hacerlo para lo esencial. Con estos recuerdos llegó a la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura iba a llamar a la puerta cuando escucha que Kankuro, el hermano del Kazekage estaba envenenado...

-Sakura, pasa- dijo Kakashi.

-Yo lo siento, no era...

- No te preocupes, te ibas a enterar de todas formas ya que...

-Ya estoy aquí vieja- al decir esto Tsunade le pega.

-Hola- saludó Sai.

-Los he llamado porque Kankuro, el hermano...

-¡Ah! Si ya me acuerdo el hermano de Gaara.

-Naruto si no te callas, no vas.

-Vale me callo.

- Bien como decía, tenéis que escoltar a Sakura hasta la villa de la Arena...

-No necesito que nadie me escolte yo puedo ir sola perfectamente.

-Sakura...

-Es cierto la fea ya puede luchar en condiciones contra un caracol y no perder.

-Que has dicho de _mi_ Sakura-chan, dobe- dijo levantando el puño en forma de amenaza.

-Como que soy _tu Sakura-chan-_respondió amenazadoramente, con fuego en los ojos.

-CALLAOS TODOS EL PRÓXIMO QUE VUELVA A INTERRUMPIRME OTRA VEZ LO PONGO A FRREGAR SUELOS DE POR VIDA, OS QUEDO CLARO- todos asintieron con la cabeza asustados, incluso Kakashi.

-Bien tienes que ir escoltada, porque los que hirieron a Kankuro fueron miembros de Akatsuki, aún no sabemos cuantos ni quienes eran. Por lo que ellos te escoltarán. Alguna pregunta, ¿no?,pues partir cuanto antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado tres días y ya faltaba poco. L o único destacable del viaje fue que se encontraron con Temari, hermana de Kankuro y Gaara, que les fue guiando mejor.

-Para esto nos manda la vieja sino pasó nada en todo el viaje- dijo molesto Naruto.

-Tú no estás molesto porque no hayas ningún enemigo sino que estás porque aquí no hay ramen.

-Cállate Sai-dobe.

-Naruto, que hubiese pasado si atacaran los de Akatsuki y Sakura fueras sola, eh.

- Es cierto, perdóname Sakura no pensé en ti- pero la ojiverde no le hacía caso ya que llevaba un buen rato intentando tranquilizar a Temari.

-No te hace caso- mencionó Sai con una sonrisa burlesca.

Al poco rato vieron una muralla enorme, según Temari al otro lado estaba la villa de la Arena.

-Soy Temari llevarnos junto a mi hermano-dijo nadan más llegar.

-Hai, por aquí síganme.

Sakura se encargo de sustraerle el veneno y hacer un antídoto, con lo que Kankuro estaba fuera de peligro.

-Kankuro, hermano ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto Temari.

-Estaba como todos los días con mi escuadrón haciendo un reconocimiento, cuando de repente vimos a dos figuras con capas negras con nubes rojas. Mataron a todos mis hombres en poco tiempo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que uno de ellos era Sasori el antiguo maestro creador de marionetas. El fue el que me venció ya que el había creado mis marionetas.

-Ahora deben dejarlo descansar aún no recobró sus fuerzas y necesita descanso-respondió tajantemente Sakura.

-Kazekage-llamó respetuosamente Sakura.

-Dime mejor Gaara.

-Hai, yo quería pedirle si puedo ver a los embajadores de mi villa.

-Si ellos están de acuerdo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Ven te llevaré con ellos-después de recorrer varias puertas y pasar por cinco pasillos, Gaara se detuvo-están al otro lado.

-Arigato.

Llamó a la puerta, y espero a que le respondieran para pasar. Sus padres al verla se quedaron sorprendidos, jamás pensaron encontrársela.

-Hija, cuanto tiempo-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Por que no nos dijiste que venías-inquirió su padre.

-Porque fue una misión, que ni Tsunade tenia planeado.

-¿Y cual es tu misión?

-Era salvar a Kankuro que había sido envenenado.

-¡Ah!-dijeron sus padres un poco sorprendidos, cuando era que mandaban a su hija a este tipo d misiones, sin duda su hija había crecido- os quedareis mucho tiempo.

-No, papá, nos iremos en unos días.

-Hija, ¿te quedas hoy aquí a dormir?

-Hai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Kankuro los llevó a donde le habían atacado, escuchan unas explosiones a lo lejos.

-La ciudad, tenemos que regresar-respondió Kakashi rápidamente.

Y todos se pusieron en marcha de vuelta a la villa. Cuando llegaron vieron la entrada atascada, por lo que supusieron que ya se habían ido. Kakashi recurrió a Pakkun y al resto de los perros, para rastrear el olor.

Cuando consiguieron entrar en la villa vieron que debido a algunas explosiones había gente herida y muerta...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿qué habrá pasado?

¿estarán bien los padres de Sakura?

¿irán tras la Akatsuki?

Gracias por leer, y por favor dejar: R E V I E W S .

BESOS TaTi Uchiha


	3. Vengaza

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Mis padres! Tengo que encontrarlos-gritó una Sakura muy alterada.

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó un Naruto confundido.

-Sí, rápido hay que encontrarles- chilló.

-Sakura no sabemos quienes son tus padres- respondió Kakashi, intentando calmarla.

-Son los embajadores de Konoha-respondió intentando calmarse.

-Pe-pero como puede ser-dijo Naruto aun más confundido-es decir ¿tus padres no se dedicaban a vender kunais y demás equipo ninja?

-No, me lo contaron antes de venir aquí.

A Sakura ya no le importaba que los demás supieran que sus padres eran embajadores. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era saber como estaban, ya que estaba segura que los demás países no querían la unión entre el País del Fuego y el País del Viento. Konoha se estaba recuperando del ataque que dirigió Orochimaru contra esta, en parte con ayuda de la Aldea oculta de la Arena, y Konoha para compensar ayudaba con la formación de los ninjas de dicha aldea. Todo estaba yendo bien y si la cosa seguía así, probablemente esta unión haría que fuesen las aldeas más fuertes, por lo que las demás naciones no pensaban permitirlo.

Mientras corría en busca de sus padres, veía como la gente intentaba apagar el fuego de las casas y salvar a la gente que quedó enterrada o heridos. Por donde pasaba había niños llorando y gente corriendo, al igual que ella en busca de sus seres queridos. Pero de esto no se daba de cuenta, al igual que de sus lágrimas. Lo único en lo que pensaba era: _por favor, que no les haya pasado nada, por favor son lo que más quiero, ya perdí a Sasuke no quiero perder a nadie más por favor... _Y con esta súplica entró en el edificio, allí pudo apreciar que había varios cadáveres de ANBUs (fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación**)** y jounins, lo que provocó que empezara a temblar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres la mano le temblaba tanto que apenas podía coger la manilla para deslizar la puerta. De repente escuchó unos ruidos dentro de la habitación y con todo su acopio de fuerzas logró abrir la puerta. No estaba preparada para lo que vio, sus padres estaban en medio de la habitación, su madre estaba apoyada encima de su padre, tenían el cuerpo lleno de agujas. Esto explicaba el gran charco que había en el suelo de sangre, además del que en las paredes y techo. La ventana estaba abierta, por ahí debió de haber salido el asesino.

Poco después de llegar Sakura llegó el resto del equipo. Naruto al ver así a Sakura corrió a abrazarla, al igual que Sai, mientras Kakashi intentaba buscar algún indicio o pista que pudiese llevar a saber la identidad del criminal. En la ventana había un pedazo de tela, el peliblanco la cogió y examinó, sin duda era uno de ellos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Poco después de separarse Kankuro y Temari llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage y vieron a su hermano con pequeñas quemaduras a lo largo del cuerpo, pero en el hombro había una con muy mal aspecto. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención no fue el estado de Gaara sino su cara antes fría, ahora tenía una expresión de preocupación, angustia y de miedo, si miedo, eso fue lo que sin duda más le llamó la atención.

-¿Entonces quienes eran todos esos ninjas?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba el Kazekage.

-Encontramos ninjas de la Villa del Sonido al igual que de la Villa de la Niebla-respondió Baki.

-¿Qué podrían querer atacando nuestra villa? Que yo sepa el único resentido contra la Villa del Sonido seríamos nosotros por engañarnos y usarnos. En cuanto a la otra villa con quién tenía resentimiento era con Konoha, ya que esta se había negado a firmar un acuerdo con ellos ya que no aprobaba los métodos de entrenamiento que empleaba con sus ninjas, ya que eran inhumanos.

-En cuanto a eso, hace unos minutos nos llegó una carta de Konoha que decía que ayer por la noche habían sufrido una emboscada por parte de estas dos villas, pero que habían fracasado ya que no lograron superar sus defensas y por ende pocos daños, pero bastantes bajas.

-¿Desde cuando están estas villas aliadas?

-Según lo que sé desde hace seis meses... -el Kazekage abrió los ojos.

-Y ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?-preguntó indignado.

-Jiraiya, me había informado de que dos aldeas se estaban uniendo con Akatsuki, en contra, sobretodo de Konoha. El problema era que no estábamos seguros de que villas eran.

-Lo que me preguntó es qué pretendían con este ataque- abrió otra vez los ojos- a no ser que fuese para desviar nuestra atención.

-¿Un señuelo?- Gaara asintió con la cabeza- pero que querrían.

-No sé, pero manda a los hombres más rápidos y que busquen si algo a sido robado y también de los muertos y heridos.

-Voy contigo-dijo Kankuro.

-Vale, apresurémonos- dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

-¿encontraron algo?- preguntó a su hermana.

- Kakashi mandó a sus perros a seguir el rastro de algunos de los ninjas que lograron escapar.

-Bien. ¿Dónde están?

-Parece ser que los padres de Sakura estaban en la ciudad y fueron a ver como se encontraban.

-¿Sabes a que se dedican sus padres?-Temari negó con la cabeza- bien te puedes ir. _Espero por tu bien que los encuentres sanos y a salvo._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Llevar a Sakura al hospital a que le den un calmante para que se tranquilice- ordenó su sensei.

-No...-dijo en un susurro- primero quiero saber quien fue el que los mató- contradijo Sakura.

-Sakura, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, acabas de sufrir una gran impresión- intentaba convencerla.

-Es cierto, deberías descansar y cuando estés bien , ya buscaremos al culpable.

-Tiene razón el dobe- respondió Naruto.

-No, cuando Sasuke se fue tu no dudaste un momento en ir tras él, yo no estoy pidiendo ir tras ellos sola saber quienes fueron los responsables...

-Akatsuki- respondió Kakashi.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó una sorprendida ninja de ojos verdes.

-Por esto- respondió enseñando un trozo de capa negra con una nube roja delineada de blanco.

Debido a la gran impresión que tuvo en Sakura, provocó que todas sus fuerzas se esfumaran, sentía que las piernas prontas dejarían de sostenerla, que cada vez estaba más cansada, más presionada sus recuerdos se agolpaban todos en su mente. Era tanta la presión que sufrió que su mente se colapsó y cayó desmayada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando despertó, sintió todo su cuerpo agarrotado, estaba tan cansada que no daba ni abierto los párpados. Escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, pero no era capaz ni de entender que decían ni a quién pertenecían. Por lo que, decidió volverse a dormir. De esta vez cuando despertó, se sintió más relajada, aún estaba cansada pero ya no tanto, ahora si pudo reconocer las voces de las personas que había en la sala.

-Se enfadará si no la esperamos- _¡oh! Naruto tú siempre pensando en mi, tú sí que eres un amigo_- porque ya sabéis que genio tiene cuando se enfadada, mete miedo- dijo esto último en un susurro. _Naruto, con que tengo un genio que mete miedo_.

-¿cuándo enviará a sus ninjas, Kazekage?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Dentro de tres horas.

-Pero...-intentó decir Naruto.

-De acuerdo- interrumpió su sensei.

-No te preocupes dobe, la fea seguro que despierta para entonces- intentó animar Sai.

-Bien, cuando se despierte avisadme.

-No hará falta Gaara.

-Me alegro que despertarás, adiós- y se marchó.

-Por fin despertaste Sakura-chan.

-Vosotros- dijo señalando a los dos chicos- como que mi genio mete miedo y como que fea- recordó haciendo tronar los dedos.

-No te preocupes por nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad dobe?

-Sí Sai-baka.

Cuando Sakura se intentó incorporar en la cama, un flash de imágenes volvieron a su cabeza. _Mis padres... Akatsuki...Sasuke... Todos me dejáis... _Y no pudiendo aguantarse más comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y le daban apoyo, eran los de su sensei. Y así la tuvo en sus brazos asta que se calmó. Después le limpió los restos se lágrimas y dijo:

-Creó que será mejor que nos preparemos.

-¿a dónde vamos?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Pues ala guarida de Akatsuki según dijo Gaara debieron ser dos, uno el que lo atacó y otro el que...- dejando la oración sin acabar.

-Mató a mis padre- completó Sakura con una voz fría.

-Sí, parece ser que se trata del mismo que atacó a Kankuro.

-A qué hora partimos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ya estamos todos, así que podemos partir- anunció Kankuro.

Eran diez ninjas en total, el equipo siete, Temari, Kankuro y cuatro ninjas más. Entre estos cuatro ninjas iba la anciana Chiyo, uno de los responsables de que estuvieran los embajadores de Konoha ahí. También iba porque, según las pruebas que tenían, su nieto era el responsable. A pesar de ser una anciana se movía con gran velocidad. Era famosa por sus jutsus médico y por tenerle manía a "la Chica Babosa", ahora Hokage de su antigua villa enemiga.

Al acabar el desierto se internaron por un bosque hasta llegar a una enorme roca, donde detrás estaba la guarida de Akatsuki. El problema era que había que sacar un sello. Este sello tenía que desactivarse a la vez que otros cinco( N/A en el Naruto original pasan más cosas y los sellos son menos pero como imaginar no cuesta (Inner: todavía...)).

Se encargaron de desactivarlos, los tres ninjas de la arena, Temari y Kankuro. Pero cuando iban a regresar del entorno les salio a cada uno una figura igual a ellos.

Mientras delante de la entrada Sakura había derribado la puerta. Naruto y Kakashi fueron detrás de Deidara que intentaba escapar para informar al jefe. Sasori se enfrentaba a una pelirrosa y a su abuela.( N/A como se me da muy mal describir las batallas las resumiré mucho, mil perdones al que lo lea).

Para vencer a Sasori, la abuela Chiyo usó a Sakura comuna marioneta, lo que pilló por sorpresa a Sasori, con lo que pudieron romper una de sus marionetas. Después reveló su mejor marioneta, el tercer Kazekage que con su "arena de hierro" hizo que Chiyo no pudiera seguir controlando a Sakura. En otro de sus ataques logra envenenar a Sakura con el mismo veneno que Kankuro. Por suerte para ella lleva el antídoto que le daba un poco de tiempo, que aprovechó para destruir la marioneta del tercer Kazekage. Sasori ocupó una marioneta que se suponía que era como era él mismo cuando se fue de la aldea.

Los padres de Sasori murieron en una misión por lo que creó unas marionetas muy parecidas a ellos. Ahora estas marionetas eran usadas por la anciana. Con ellas logró matarlo.

Ahora que había muerto el asesino de sus padres, creyó que se sentiría mejor, pero no era así. Se sentía igual que antes, su único consuelo era que en el mundo había un asesino menos. Ahora entendía lo que le decía Kakashi a Sasuke de que la venganza no te devolverá a tu clan ni te dará consuelo. Ahora ella daba fe de eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras que los otros ninjas de la arena iban venciendo a sus réplicas, superándose. Tan pronto los vencían iba al lugar donde acababan de luchar Chiyo y Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado, estaban un rubio y un peliplateado seguían a un Akatsuki. A Kakashi le costaba más seguirle ya que lo que este pretendía era eliminarlo para poder atrapar a Naruto. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que Kakashi era mucho más astuto que él.

En un momento de despiste de Deidara, Naruto lo hizo caer del pájaro que este había creado. Y ahí comenzaron luchar. Aunque por supuesto los ninjas de Konoha llevaban ventaja. Como último recurso Deidara hace una gran explosión, que Kakashi evita con su Mangekyō Sharingan, abriendo otra dimensión. A raíz de eso la corta el otro brazo, quedándose sin ninguno ya que Gaara le había cortado el otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando regresaron a la villa, les atendieron y pronto se recuperaron todos, menos Kakashi que al haber usado es técnica sin controlarla del todo le había pasado factura. Y pensaban llevárselo cuando..

-Sakura, ven conmigo un momento-y la guió asta una habitación a parte- quiero proponerte algo- al ver que iba a decir algo añadió- la "Chica Babosa" está de acuerdo, note preocupes. Esto tiene la aprobación del consejo, es para intentar compensarte algo por lo menos. Verás lo que quiero proponerte es ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno este cap. intenté que fuese un poco más argo y un poquito, un poquito lo es. Pero ahora que acabe el curso ( 2º de Bach) tendré más tiempo e intentaré hacerlo más largo. Aunque no lo parezca por mis faltas de ortografía aprobé lengua ( Inner: con un 6 no te eches flores ), por eso quiero pedir perdón y si veis alguna muy grabe por favor decírmela.

**Anita-asakura**

¡¡Hola!!Me alegra que te guste mi fic, yo lo volví a releerlo y la verdad no me acababa de convencer. Ahora que acabé el instituto, intentaré hacer los cap más largos y a ver si rescribo los primeros cap.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Bss TaTi Uchiha.

¿Qué le propondrá la vieja Chiyo a Sakura?

A).Un viaje al caribe( no eso es a mi, Inner: más quisieras).

B).Una cita con Gaara ( con lo riquiño que parece, Inner: no decías eso cuando luchó contra Lee y Naruto, la gente cambia no?)

C).Un tinte para el pelo de color negro.

¿Aparecerán los Akatsukis en el próximo cap?

A).Sí, bailando el Chiki Chiki.

B).Sí, Sasuke mata a su hermano( Inner: eso no te lo crees ni tú, no era que tu personaje favorito era Itachi..., calla que eso no lo saben).

C).No, porque por la noche mueren todos porque cogieron la varicela( Inner: nadie muere por coger la varicela U.Uu, eso lo dices tú).

Si alguien le este cap que porfis deje un review, seguro que no te cuesta mucho y a mí me alegra mucho( Inner: estás segura que alguien lo va a leer, jeje espero que sí).

Saludos TaTi Uchiha.


	4. ¿Dónde estoy?

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

" _Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cuando regresaron a la villa, les atendieron y pronto se recuperaron todos, menos Kakashi que al haber usado es técnica sin controlarla del todo le había pasado factura. Y pensaban llevárselo cuando.._

_-Sakura, ven conmigo un momento-y la guió asta una habitación a parte- quiero proponerte algo- al ver que iba a decir algo añadió- la "Chica Babosa" está de acuerdo, no te preocupes. Esto tiene la aprobación del consejo, es para intentar compensarte algo, por lo menos. Verás lo que quiero proponerte es... _que te quedes un tiempo en esta villa mientras en el cual yo te entrenaría.

Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida nunca se imaginó que ella le propusiera eso ya que le tenía mucho rencor a Konoha. Pero, a pesar de eso se le estaba ofreciendo ser entrenada por ella una de las antiguas grandes ninjas. Eso para ella era un gran honor, ya que si era entrenada por ella, después del entrenamiento de Tsunade la convertiría en la mejor ninja médico. Pero ella no se podía quedar porque... ahora que lo pensaba ya no le quedaba nada en Konoha. Es cierto que estaban Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai... Pero desde que se fue Sasuke no era la misma y durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa, sus padres estuvieron intentando animarla, pero para ella eso era _normal_, por lo que no le dio importancia. A lo que sí que le dio fue a Naruto porque para ella, representaba alguien que no la quería por sus lazos de sangre.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba todo veía que quienes siempre se preocuparon por ella, la apoyaron, la respetaron, pero sobretodo, la quisieron por encima de todas las cosas. Y ahora que comprendía eso ellos no estaban. Eso la hacía odiarse más. Eso la llevaba a que sería mejor quedarse y mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas y no quedarse en casa a llorar y lamentarse por Sasuke y ahora también, por sus padres.

-Esta bien, acepto- contestó una Sakura muy seria.

-Deberías despedirte de tus amigos, ya que están a punto de partir.

-Sí- y con eso se fue a despedirlos ya que se quedaría en esa villa debido al entrenamiento que recibiría y no vería a sus amigos. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo sería, cosa que no le importaba. Ya que necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que le recordase a su villa, en especial a sus padres y a Sasuke.

Sasuke habían pasado más de tres años, para ser más exactos casi cuatro desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru. Ya a Sakura poco le importaba que se hubiese convertido en su recipiente, que hubiese matado a su hermano o hubiese muerto. Pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque siempre acababa pensando él quisiese o no y eso hacía que recordase sus palabras y lo mucho que estas le hirieron, con lo que se acababa deprimiendo, pero sobretodo lo odiaba era porque a pesar de todo lo quería, y debido a eso no podía odiarlo.

Con estos pensamientos llegó a la entrada de la villa donde estaban algunos ninjas de la arena, entre ellos el Kazekage y sus hermanos, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Sakura- gritó Naruto agitando la mano para que los viese, cuando estuve a unos pocos metros- apúrate tenemos que irnos.

-No, yo no me voy- dijo con una voz fría, para ella era muy duro despedirse de ellos, ya que en estos momentos difíciles ellos siempre la apoyaron, pero era necesario, y no quería derrumbarse.

-¿Pero qué dices Sakura?

-Ahora sí que te has vuelto tonta además de fea.

-A qué te refieres Sakura, explícate.

-Le propuse ser mi discípula y ella aceptó- contestó la anciana que había llagado en ese momento.

-¿Es eso cierto Sakura?- preguntó un asombrado Naruto.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo regresarás a Konoha?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo Sai.

-No me dijiste fea.

-Tienes razón fea, gracias por recordármelo.

-¿Qué harías tú sin mí? Cuídate mucho y cuida de Naruto que no se meta en ningún problema- dijo esto último en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchase.

-No te preocupes. Y cuídate fea- dijo abrazándola.

-Cuídate Sakura dijo su sensei, mientras la abrazaba.

-Sakura-chan, ya lo he decidido, yo también me quedo- dijo Naruto todo resuelto.

-Arigato Naruto, pero es mejor que no. Además tienes que estar en la villa que algún día dirigirás- afirmó la ojiverde.

-Es cierto baka.

-Esta bien, pero como le pase algo- amenazó dirigiéndose a Gaara- tú serás el responsable-dijo señalando al Kazekage. Debido a su amenaza recibió tres collejas.

-Así no se habla al Kazekage.

-Mira que eres baka.

-Es que no te he enseñado nada.

-Jeje, nunca me enseñaste como tratar a un Kazekage.

-Tranquilo que cuando lleguemos a la villa te enseñaré mientras Sai entrena.

-No, vale, trataré bien a Gaara- dijo sonriendo y con el pulgar hacia arriba, como hacen Gai y Lee- pero cuando yo sea Hokage quiero el mismo respeto.

Y con despedidas, bromas y demás se fue el equipo siete con un componente menos. Pero eso no les importaba ya que sabían que Sakura estaría bien. Y sin mirar a atrás, regresaron a su villa, la Villa de la Hoja, donde una Tsunade le deseaba lo mejor a su antigua discípula.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde que se despidió de sus amigos habían pasado tres años. Hoy era su cumpleaños, cumplía diecinueve años. Al igual que todos los años que había estado en la Arena había recibido los regalos de sus amigos. Naruto, le había regalado como todos los años vales de descuentos de ramen (aún se negaba a entender que aquí no había ese plato), pero este año además de eso le regalaba una flor de cerezo de cristal, cosa que le gusto mucho a Sakura. Kakashi, le regalo la tercera temporada del Icha Icha Paradise (las dos temporadas ya se los había regalado). Sai, un cuaderno para pintar (en los cumpleaños pasados le había regalado los utensilios necesarios). Y el último regalo recibido de Konoha fue sake y una carta donde le confirmaba que era una jounin de Tsunade. Algunos ninjas de la arena también le regalaron cosas y la felicitaron.

Durante este tiempo Sakura había crecido, sus rasgos se parecían más a los de mujer que a los de aquella chiquilla que lloraba por todo. Su pelo al igual que ella también había crecido, aunque no lo tenía tan largo como antes sino un poco más abajo de los hombros. Pero al igual que antes estaba sedoso y brillante. También sus ojos volvían a brillar al igual que antes, esos hermosos ojos verdes que atraían a más de uno. Al hacer más calor en el desierto (por lo menos de día) solía llevar unos pantalones cortos, que favorecieron a los rayos ultravioleta para poner sus esbeltas piernas morenas. Sus caderas también se desarrollaron, pero no mucho, solo ancharon un poco. Lo que sí se desarrolló fueron sus pechos, que aumentaron bastante su tamaño.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de su cambio, sobretodo los chicos. Pero ella parecía la única que no se daba cuenta de eso. Al principio tuvo bastantes peticiones, pero al rechazarlas todas, dejo de recibirlas, aunque de vez en cuanto algún ingenuo probaba suerte. Pero después de que Sasuke le rompiera su corazón se prometió que jamás se volvería a enamorar.

En cuanto al desarrollo psicológico, había madurado mucho , a pesar de que siempre fue una chica muy madura para su edad. Había comprendido que culparse y martirizarse por la marcha de su primer amor solo la dañaría, con lo que fue dejando de pensar cada día más en él, por lo que o se lo mencionaba o no lo evocaba a su mente.

El entrenamiento de Chiyo ayudó mucho en su desarrollo, tanto en uno como en otro. Gracias a Chiyo y Tsunade llegó a ser mejor que ellas dos en tan poco tiempo, ya que estas le pasaron sus conocimientos adquiridos en toda su vida en unos años. Aunque también fue gracias a perseverancia de la pelirrosa. Debido a esto su fama creció considerablemente, ya que era considerada la mejor ninja medico.

Esto ocasionó que tuviese un montón de misiones (pactadas entre la Hoja y la Arena), con lo que también era conocida en otras villas. A pesar de eso cuando alguien le pedía ayuda no podía negarse. Su solidaridad con los demás era muy grande.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Me mandó llamar, Kazekage?

-Sí,- después de tanto tiempo en esta villa y aún me llama así después de haberle dicho que me llamase por mi nombre- hoy ha vuelto un grupo ANBU que dice haber visto a una anciana en mal estado cerca de los límites de este país. Iras a echarle un vistazo, de paso que vas con un grupo de ninjas médicos que van a buscar cerca unas plantas medicinales.

-¿A qué hora partiremos?

-Dentro de dos horas. Puedes retirarte.

-Adiós- y con esa despedida se fue dejando un rastro de humo en la estancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban llegando al punto donde se alejaría Sakura del grupo. Cuando llegaron acordaron que el que acabara antes iría a buscar al otro. Y con eso Sakura se fue. Así que llegó al sitio descrito por el grupo ANBU, divisó una casita pequeña, pero de apariencia confortable. Al quedar enfrente de la puerta, peto, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta entró, y vio como estaba una anciana tumbada en el suelo dentro del futón, cuando se estaba acercando, notó una extraña presencia y se puso en guardia. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que no había una sino dos presencias, que no llegó a sentir hasta que era demasiado tarde, ya que le había propinado un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comenzó a escuchar voces, y al ver de lo que estaban a hablando se acordó de lo sucedido momentos antes. Ahora que sabía que solamente eran dos, nos les iba a dar ninguna oportunidad. Pero para asegurarse se hizo la inconsciente un poco más.

-Para la próxima vez haces tú de una pobre anciana, a mí ya me está hartando.

-Pero si lo haces genial, y sino mira como se lo creyeron esos ANBUs .

-Jeje mira como me río- este era la persona que llevaba a Sakura. La llevaba como si nada, cargada en su hombro.

-Déjala en el suelo- dijo el otro individuo.

-Pero¿ por qué?

-Porque está despierta- después de haber dicho eso Sakura se incorporó y se alejó un poco de ellos.

Después de haberse separado se pudo dar cuenta de sus ropas, esa ropa era...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo que han secuestrado a Sakura?- preguntó un histérico Naruto.

-Su misión era curar una anciana y reunirse con los demás cuando hubiese acabado, pero al ver que no venía fueron a buscarla y lo que encontraron fue una casa vacía. Al parecer alguien les tendió una trampa.

-¿Hay alguna pista sobre quién pudo haber sido?

-Se cree que ha sido Akatsuki. Ya que debido a la lucha que tuvieron con la Villa Oculta de las Nubes. Muchos de sus miembros quedaron heridos, por lo que creemos que Sakura fue secuestrada por eso.

-Bien ¿cuándo partimos?- anunció Naruto.

-Cuanto antes- dijo la Hokage- aunque irán con el equipo de Gai y con Nara Shikamaru. Más tarde se le unirán ninjas de la Arena. Ahora vallan a prepararse y a buscar dichos miembros. _Suerte y traerla cuanto antes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Después de haberse separado se pudo dar cuenta de sus ropas, esa ropa era..._ era el uniforme de los Akatsuki, reconocería esa nube delineada de blanco sobre un fondo negro_. No puede ser, ellos mataron a mis padres, por culpa de uno de ellos Sasuke se fue y ahora me quieren a mí, a saber por qué, pero lo que sí que sé, es que de aquí alguien va a morir._ Y con esto se lanzó contra ellos en busca de venganza contra el más alto, que era azul y portaba una gran espada mando una copia. Y contra el otro se fue ella misma. _Error. _Lo que ella no sabía( N/A: y yo sí) era que se iba a enfrentar contra Itachi Uchiha. Se dio de cuenta de esto poco después de empezar la pelea. Cosa que le dio más fuerzas ya que le tenía un gran odio. _Por su culpa Sasuke nos ha abandonado, me abandono_...

Su clon iba ganando contra su oponente ya que ya había recibido varios golpes y tenía varias costillas rotas. Pero ella no le daba dado, ni siquiera le rozaba. Mientras que ella tenía varios cortes y se comenzaba a quedar sin chakra.

-Cuanto antes te rindas mejor será para ti.

-Antes prefiero morir.

-Lo lamento por ti, pero eso no sucederá, el líder te quiere viva.

¿Por qué me...- pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que Itachi la había atrapado en un jutsu gracias a su Sharingan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando recobró la consciencia Sakura pudo observar que no estaba en una celda sino en una gran y confortable habitación. Se levantó y pudo observar, para su asombro que estaba abierta. Salio y después de recorrer el pasillo bajo unas escaleras y escuchó unas voces que provenían de una estancia, cuando pasó a su lado escuchó:

-Tobi quiere llevar la comida.

-He dicho que no, que la llevaré yo.

-Deidara deja que Tobi lleve la comida, además tienes uno de tus brazos en un tarro.

-Me da igual, la quiero conocer.

-Me estáis cansando

-Oye Hidan si me das el dinero de la próxima misión, resolveré esta situación.

-OK.

-Bien: llevareis los dos la comida a la chica.

-Menuda solución de...

Al escuchar eso se fue, no quería por nada del mundo que la descubrieran. A saber que le harían. Entre tanto encontró una puerta que conducía hacía el exterior, salio con cuidado. Pero cuando iba a internarse en el bosque escuchó:

-Si, no quieres que te lleve a rastras, deberías de regresar. Pronto se darán cuenta que despertaste antes de tiempo.

-¡¡Ah!!-se escucho que provenía de uno de los pisos superiores- Tobi da la alarma se ha escapado- exclamó gritando.

-Fuego, fuego- se escuchó el ruido de alguien siendo estampado contra la pared- Deidara ha hecho daño a Tobi. Tobi es un chico bueno.

-Idiota, cuando me refería que dieses la voz de alarma, me refería a que le dijeses a todo el mundo que la chica se había escapado.

-Pero Deidara-sempai, no se de cuenta del tiempo que le llevara a Tobi informar a todo el mundo.

-Me refería a todos los Akatsuki que hay en la base- dijo el rubio con una vena surcándole la frente y un tic en el párpado del ojo.

-¡Ah! Ahora voy. Alarma, la chica desconocida se ha ido- justo en ese momento se dio la vuelta y preguntó- ¿si no la conocemos como vamos a saber quién es ?

-La chica desconocida será la única persona que no conozcas en esta base.

-¡Ah! Vale- y con eso se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos antes de que pongan la base patas arriba.

-Hum- murmuro Sakura de mala gana. Parecía que al final no se podría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Parece que mi hermano te pasó su gran elenco de murmullos- esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Primero le pegaba después le arruinaba dos veces sus planes de huída y ahora si intentaba escapar la ridiculizaría.

Así que se giró y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago. Esto lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Cosa que provocó que se desplazara varios metros. Después se dirigió hacía la casa, sabía que sería de tontos intentar escapar ahora que ya todos debían saber que no estaba en su habitación.

Esto era observado por varios Akatsuki, que se reían de la escena que protagonizó el Uchiha. Mientras que se dirigían a la entrada para proteger a la chica antes de que Itachi intentara matarla por la humillación.

Cuando bajaron vieron una pelirrosa de ojos verdes esmeralda mirar hacia los lados, _hacía donde tendré que ir, cuando me intenté escapar no me fijé por donde iba. _Mientras ella pensaba hacia donde tenía que ir un moreno lleno de tierra y con rasguños se dirigía hacía ella en busca de venganza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No está mal-dijo un rubio que debía ser Deidara- no me miréis así no me refería en ese sentido pervertidos, me refería a que parece que es fuerte y todo eso- intentó explicarse.

-Ya -contesto Hidan, mirándolo con mirada de _no me creo nada de lo que dices pervertido_.

-A mi me parece que es un poco joven como para que tenga ese gran poder del que habló Pein.

-Tobi no sabe quién es Pein.

-Yo te lo digo si me das a cambió de la información la paga de tu próxima misión.

-Pein es el líder- contestó para fastidiar Hidan.

-Chicos deberíamos bajar Itachi ya ha entrado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tú- exclamó un Itachi muy enfadado-¿quién te crees?

-No, la pregunta es quién te crees tú. A mi porque seas un genio o un asesino de rango S me da igual, para mi no eres más que un estúpido que se cree mejor que los demás por lo que no piensa que puede hacer daño a la gente que lo rodea.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mí, niñita?

-¿Qué sabrás tú de mí, infeliz?

-Mira mi paciencia tiene un límite, y tú ya hace tiempo que lo saltaste.

-Mira mi paciencia tiene un límite y como ya pudiste comprobar ya lo saltaste.

-¿Qué pasa no tienes suficiente capacidad intelectual como para hacer una frase completa sin copiármela?

-Sí, pero contigo no las voy a derrochar, enclenque.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- preguntó un Itachi, con ganas de matarla, olvidándose que el líder la quería viva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriba de las escaleras un grupo de asesinos, sí de asesinos estaban espiando, ejem observándolo todo, por lo que decidieron que era mejor detener a Itachi antes de que la matara.

-A la de tres salimos- dijo Hidan.

-¿Cuánto es tres?

-Tobi si me das tu próximo ...- intentó proponerle Kakuzu, cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Es ya- y con eso salieron los cuatro.

Dos de ellos se pusieron delante y dos atrás. Los de delante eran Hidan y Kakuzu y detrás Tobi y Deidara.

-Apartaos- gruño el moreno.

-No, ya que la matarás y eso no nos conviene tu sabes cuanto dinero tenemos que gastar cuando Pein se enfada.

-Yo lo pagaré.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó l compañero de equipo de Itachi, Kisame ya que se extrañó al encontrarse la chica levantada, dos delante de ella y dos intentando contener a Itachi, que estaba todo manchado de tierra y con algunos rasguños y echando chispas por los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola!! Es pero que os haya gustado este capítulo, bueno por fin aparece Itachi, aunque no empieza con muy buen pie con Sakura.

Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Antes que nada pedir perdón si hay muchas faltas de ortografía o expresión. Y si veis alguna falta grabe decírmelo y la corregiré.

Contestando reviews:

**Anita-asakura**

Hola!! Q tal? Espero que no te defraudara la proposición de la Chiyo. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic y te parezca interesante. Creo que la que debería dar las gracias sería yo, por leer mi fic.

Inner: en serio que no la sobornaste para que te escribiera eso yo: no ¬¬ tan difícil de creer es Inner: pa que preguntas si ya sabes la repuesta.

Muchas gracias por tu review. 1Besote TaTi.

**Uchiha-no-sakura**

Hola!! Me parece genial que te guste mi fic, a ver sino te defrauda este capítulo. Bueno como pudiste observar lo continué y no hizo falta el cuchillo jeje :P.

Gracias por contestar mis preguntas, eres a primera que lo hace. También otro fic, pero a pesar de eso fuiste tu la primera ( ya que en el otro hago preguntas similares) Inner: de verdad no se como te entienden, te expresas como un libro abierto escrito... yo: bueno, algo es algo Inner: ...escrito en un dialecto perdido que nadie conoce yo: jeje que maja ¬¬ . El premio ... Una palmadita en la espalda jeje Inner: es broma, el premio es un sueño con el personaje de Naruto que más te guste. De lo que ahí pase no me hago responsable.

Gracias por tu review y 1 besote muy grande TaTi.

**Thebettersanimes**

Hola!! Q tal? Yo genial hoy me apunté para sacar el carné de conducir, estoy emocionada.

Sin duda tu review ha sido el más gracioso que me han mandado, no es que me mandasen muchos, pero el tuyo es el más gracioso sin duda.

Por cierto tienes razón Itachi es tan sexy, a pesar que en este capítulo sale un poco sucio, pero no hay problema le damos las dos un buen baño jeje, a ver que opina tu Inner, el mío acepta.

Me alegro de tener un fan, ya que al principio pensaba dejar este fic pero si veo que aunque sea a una sola persona le gusta ( Inner: no te olvides de las demás personas que te escribieron, desagradecida. Yo: que maja eres), por eso me alegro mucho

Se agradece mucho tu review ( Inner: deja todos lo que quieras, que no tengo límite). 1 besazo TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Conseguirá Itachi matar a Sakura?

¿Entonces no nos quedaremos sin prota?

Por el contrario, ¿matará Sakura a Itachi?

¿Para qué la querrá el líder, (Inner: Pein ,para los amigos)?

¿Conseguirán Naruto y los demás "rescatar" a Sakura ( Inner: a mi si me secuestra Itachi, aviso, que nadie, NADIE , me "rescate" Yo: por mi bien)?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Se despide TaTi Uchiha.


	5. No le odio

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

" _Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Apartaos- gruñó el moreno._

_-No, ya que la matarás y eso no nos conviene tu sabes cuanto dinero tenemos que gastar cuando Pein se enfada._

_-Yo lo pagaré._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó l compañero de equipo de Itachi, Kisame ya que se extrañó al encontrarse la chica levantada, dos delante de ella y dos intentando contener a Itachi, que estaba todo manchado de tierra y con algunos rasguños y echando chispas por los ojos._

-Nada, que está enfadado con la desconocida por que le pegó- dijo Tobi, para sorpresa de todos y furia de Itachi.

-Jaja, el gran Itachi vapuleado por una mocosa- se mofó Kisame.

-Ahora te mato, esta me la pagas, estúpida y tú- dijo señalando a Kisame- sino te callas serás la cena.

-Sí a Tobi le apetece, sushi- dijo dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Tranquila es tonto, no te tomes muy en serio lo que dice- le comentó el rubio- ah me llamo Deidara.

-Un placer, Sakura.

-¿Se puede saber que insinúas?- preguntó un Kisame furioso- si quieres cenar sushi vas al pueblo, lo que no vas a hacer va a ser comerme. Porque antes té como yo.

-¡Sé puede saber que está pasando aquí!- preguntó un chico con muchos piercings en los labios, la nariz y las orejas.

_-_La culpa es de la mocosa- dijo rápidamente el portador del Sharingan.

_-¿_Mía? Pero si fue tuya. Si hasta me intentaste matar.

_-_¿A sí? Y quién la que me pegó.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho.

-¿A quién estás llamando _debilucho_, cabeza-chicle?

-¿Qué has dicho de mi pelo, atontado?

-Valla parece que además de tonta, sorda.

-Te he oído.

Mientras se intercambiaban estas hermosas palabras de bienvenida, ejem, digo insultos, los miembros de Akatsuki, incluido el Líder, giraban las cabezas como en un partido de tenis. Y es que Itachi, no solo se hallaba sucio y con rasguños sino que se dejó llevar por su ira y ahora se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Por lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Pein por su parte cuando reaccionó intervino antes de que se matasen.

-Bueno ya está. No tengo todo el día. Itachi ve a cambiarte- cuando dijo eso Sakura se rió, Itachi lo vio y le dirigió una mirada asesina- Haruno ven conmigo- mientras esta lo seguía se escuchó.

-¿Quién es Haruno?

-Sakura- dijo Deidara.

-La chica- dijo Hidan, antes de que dijese algo Kakuzu.

-La cabeza-chicle- Itachi que aún no se había ido.

-La que le pegó a Itachi- dijo Kisame. Por supuesto la contestación la dieron todos ala vez. Como buenos compañeros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Subieron las escaleras y la llevó por varios pasillos, donde había varias puertas a su vez. Cuando llegaron a la última, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la chica.

-Gracias... - murmuro esta.

-Siéntate- dijo señalando los sillones que habían delante del escritorio.

Estaban en el despacho del chico, era bastante austero, _seguro que se encargó de decorarlo Kakuzu_, pero a pesar de eso se podía apreciarla que la mesa era de roble americano y los sillones de cuero. La estantería que tenía a su vera, contenía pergaminos y libros que parecían bastante antiguos. No había ni cuadros ni un jarrón ni nada más. Pein se sentó detrás del escritorio, con la ventana detrás, lo que le daba un alo de misterio.

-Supongo que no sabes porque estás aquí, ¿no?

-Supongo que no es por unas vacaciones, con todo pagado- dijo irónica la chica.

-No, lo que te quiero proponer es que seas el médico de esta organización- esto dejo descolocada a Sakura, ya que pensó que sería para atraer a Naruto, pero no para eso.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque eres tan buena como Tsunade y Chiyo, y más accesible- ante esto último, la chica miró de malos modos a Pein- me refiero a que Tsunade es Hokage y no abandona Khon ha y Chiyo, tampoco sale de su villa está muy vieja.

-¿Y por qué crees que me voy a ser vuestro médico?

-Porque si lo haces el tiempo que estés aquí no atacaremos al Chico Kyubi.

Sakura estaba procesando la información que acaba de escuchar. Ayudaría a una organización a curar sus heridas, que ahora mismo está en decline. Pero si lo hacía mientras no le harían nada a Naruto.

-Si quieres después que te vallas esperaremos dos meses para ir por él así te dará tiempo suficiente para avisarlo.

-¿Y por qué me habría de fiar de tu palabra?

-¿Y qué podría hacer para que confiaras?

-¿Qué es necesario para la extracción de un biju?- preguntó mientras pensaba la pregunta que él le hizo.

-Pues que los miembros cedan su chakra mientras se extrae, para ello también es necesario que estos tengan sus anillos- aún no sabía a que venía dicha pregunta.

-¿Quién el miembro que posee más chakra?

-Kisame.

-Bien, ya sé lo que puedes hacer para que me fíe de tu palabra- el chico la miro intrigado- quiero que me des temporalmente el anillo de Kisame. Sería solo hasta que me fuera.

-Vale, aunque no esperes que se lo tome bien.

-Siempre le puedo amenazar con hacerlo sushi, a Tobi, le gusta la idea.

-Es mejor que no te enfrentes a él, bueno ni a él ni a los demás- en ese momento entró Deidara- a ver si aprendes a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Eh, ah, siempre se me olvida, jeje.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí avisa...

-Tobi también está aquí.

-Tobi, dile a Kisame que venga aquí y tu, Deidara enséñale el edificio a Sakura.

-Vale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura-chan, ¿me podrías curar los brazos?

-Tengo que revisarlos pero supongo que sí- esto hizo que se le formase una sonrisa en la cara- ¿ en donde tenéis las plantas y el instrumental necesario?

-¿Me vas a curar ahora?

-Si quieres.

-Sí, vamos, tienes todo en tu habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Deidara le mostró que tenía una puerta al lado del baño que le conducía s una habitación, con una camilla, un escritorio, varias sillas, un armario... (N/A igual que en una consulta de un médico), le indicó a Deidara que se sentara en la camilla. L e miró los dos brazos.

-Uno te lo dejaré como nuevo, pero el otro no te lo puedo regenerar completamente.

-Mi brazo está en el frigorífico- eso dejó un poco descolocada a Sakura, así que habían guardado su brazo, pero no estaba muy segura que al descongelarlo quedase como nuevo. Pero decidió intentarlo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí- dijo señalando el armario. Sakura lo abrió y vio en la parte de arriba, estaba una especia de congelador donde estaba el brazo y varios medicamentos. Lo cogió, lo acercó al lugar donde debería de estar. Y comenzó a regenerar los vasos sanguíneos, para unirlo al hombro.

A Sakura le estaba costando bastante llevaba ya tres horas y aún faltaba regenerar completamente la piel exterior. Habían pasado ya cuatro horas y ya casi acabó, cuando apareció Hidan, con la cabeza en la mano, lo que hizo que la chica no controlase bien su chakra por lo que envió de más, con lo que Deidara ya estuvo perfecto. Pero ella debido a eso cayó desmayada.

Deidara la cogió antes de que cayera. La recostó en su cama y le cosió la cabeza a Hidan como pudo. Se quedó mirando a la chica de cabello rosa, cuando unos gritos atrajeron su atención_. Si siguen gritando así la van a despertar. _Estaba agradecido con la chica, ya que ahora gracia a ella podía usar sus dos brazos sin problemas. Ella había gastado todo su chakra por curarle, por lo que lo menos que se merecía era descansar y recuperarse.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Kisame, maldiciendo y rompiendo cosas, a Itachi dándole la razón. A Kakuzu histérico, Tobi corriendo y tirando platos. A Hidan y a Pein con cara de confusión, al igual que una chica con una flor en el cabello. Deidara decidió intervenir, por el bien de Sakura.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- inquirió el rubio.

-Quiero que se valla la mocosa- dijo Kisame.

-Y yo- apoyó Itachi.

-Pues Tobi quiere romper platos.

-Todo esto os lo descontaré de vuestro sueldo.

-¡Basta ya! Sakura está durmiendo, y no quiero que se despierte.

-¡Ah! Deidara-sempai tiene dos brazos- gritó Tobi.

-Sí me los ha curado, por lo que está muy cansada, así que nadie la moleste porque sino se las vera conmigo.

-Venga a cenar- dio por finalizado el conflicto Pein.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El primero en acabar de cenar fue Itachi por lo que el Líder le mando llevar la cena a Sakura. Salió de la cocina refunfuñando cosas como, _ya me las pagara o de esta te acuerdas o yo no soy sus niñera._

Llegó a su cuarto y toco a la puerta como nadie contestaba, la abrió. Lo que vio lo dejó un poco descolocado. Y es que Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama secándose el pelo. Itachi podía ver su espalda y piernas, pero nada más. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta unos ojos verdes lo vieron.

-¡Ah! Pervertido- se escuchó por toda la mansión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué fue ese grito?- Preguntó Pein.

-Sakura- dijo Deidara, que se dirigió a la habitación de ella.

-Vamos Itachi la puede estar matando- dijo Kakuzu, pensando en los gastos que causaría buscar un nuevo ninja-médico.

Así todos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Pervertido- dijo Sakura señalando al pelinegro.

-Espera no es lo que parece- pero no pudo continuar ya que ella le había tirado el escritorio que le dio en el hombro.

Justo en ese momento apareció Deidara en la puerta y la escena que vio fue. A la chica tapada con una toalla muy pequeña, a Itachi agachado con una mano en el hombro y restos de madera por el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Deidara.

-Él que es un pervertido.

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido- en ese momento llegaron el resto de los miembros.

-¿Itachi que hiciste?- preguntó el Líder.

-Nada fue esta loca que me atacó- se defendió el chico.

-¿Qué no hiciste anda? Me estabas espiando- en ese momento todos se giraron a ver a la chica, que se encontraba solo cubierta por una pequeña toalla. Con l oque todos miraron a Itachi como si fuera culpable.

-No le vuelvo a traer la comida por mi que se muera- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Será mejor que dejemos Sakura solo. Konan tráele algo de ropa- la chica con la flor en la cabeza se fue. Los demás también la siguieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, intentando aguantarse sus ganas de matar a la médico. No entendía porque no le creían, es más la creían antes a ella que a él, asta Kisame. No la podría matar pero lo que no iba a hacer era salvarla y menos ser su niñera. Por su parte que se muriera. En condiciones normales, ya vería ella quién era él pero por ahora...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hola, me llamo Konan- saludó la chica que tenía la flor en la cabeza.

-Hola, yo me llamo Sakura.

-Te traje algunas cosas pruébatelas a ver como te quedan.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

La ropa que le había traído constaba de tres vestidos, dos conjuntos de ropa para entrenar y una capa de Akatuki. También había un par de camisones para dormir. Sakura era más alta que la otra chica por lo que le los camisones y los vestidos le quedaban un poco más cortos. Se puso un camisón con la bata a juego.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Itachi?- inquirió curiosa Konan- nunca lo había visto de esa manera con alguien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que normalmente, es callado, no opina a menos que se le pregunte, hace todo lo que le dice Pein sin rechistar y nunca había visto alguien que lo golpeara.

-Yo no me llevo mal con él. L oque pasó fue que cuando me intenté escapar él me provocó y yo le golpee. Y ahora me estaba secando y el entró sin decirme nada.

-Si entró fue para traerte la cena- dijo señalando la bandeja que estaba en la mesita.

Sakura estaba pensativa, _es cierto que no me quería espiar, tal vez me pasé un poco. Y se me disculpo con él. Pero seguro que no querrá verme._

_-_Su habitación es la cuarta a la derecha- y con eso se fue Konan.

_-Bueno iré hablar con él._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Itachi salía de darse un baño, oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Así que abrió la puerta. La persona que menos esperaba y deseaba ver estaba delante de él. La chica de ojos verdes se sonrojó y no era para menos ya que el chico solo llevaba puesto una toalla a la cintura. Pero él no se dio de cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de malos modos.

-Yo... quería... yo... - las palabras no le salían.

-No tengo toda la noche.

-Yo quería disculparme- dijo una sonrojada Sakura.

-¿En serio?- preguntó aún desconcertado el chico.

-Sí- dijo ella levantando la vista, con lo que se fijó que en su hombro tenía un gran cardenal. _Seguro que fue cuando le tiré la mesa. _Así que acerco sus manos a la zona dañada. Pero el chico desconfiado se echó para atrás.

_-_Solo te voy a curar- aseguró ella señalando la zona afectada.

Dejo que la chica de ojos verdes se le acercara para curarlo. Puso sus manos en el hombro y empezó a emitir chakra. Cuando acabó, se tambaleó ya que aún estaba un poco débil. Pero el moreno la agarró antes de que cayese al suelo. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Ella estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera protestó. La dejó en su cama y pudo observar que se había quedado dormida. La tapó un poco, ya que el camisón y la bata no la tapaban mucho. El moreno se le quedó viendo un rato hasta que ella dijo:

-Sasuke, no me dejes- Itachi se fijó y vio que estaba llorando. Se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano.

-Tranquila no me iré- respondió. Si había algo que le molestara al pelinegro era, ver llorar a una mujer. Por lo que no se pudo contener. Cuando se calmó y dejó de llorar, le quiso soltar la mano pero esta no se la soltaba. Estaba tan cansado que se tumbó y al poco se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana el pelinegro se despertó por un grito. Este grito había sonado muy cerca suyo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo que Sakura-chan está con Akatsuki?- preguntó un asombrado Naruto.

-Según la información que tengo, varios miembros de Akatsuki están heridos, así que se debieron llevar a Sakura para que los curase.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando- aseguró Naruto.

-Ya he enviado a un grupo ANBU en su busca.

-Pero, yo quiero buscarla.

-Naruto, no me puedo permitir el lujo, de que se llevasen a Sakura y ahora tú.

-A mí no me acogerán.

-No te dejaré ir, ellos a quién buscan es a ti. Por lo que si vas a buscar Sakura, les ahorraras el trabajo que capturarte, no te das cuenta que te harían chantaje por Sakura, con l oque no solo la pondrías a ella en peligro sino a todo el mundo. A parte de perder tu vida. Así como llegarías a Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón, además la fea sabrá cuidarse sola. Estoy empezando a tenerle compasión a los Akatsuki.

-Está bien, dobe.

-Vámonos-dijo Kakashi.

_-_Esperar, tengo noticias que daros, es sobre Sasuke...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!- exclamó la persona que gritó.

-Lo mismo podería decir yo- respondió Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Sakura que se había despertado debido a los gritos.

-¿Cómo qué que pasa? ¿Qué hacía él durmiendo contigo?- dijo señalando al chico de ojos negros.

-¡Ah!¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dándose cuenta por primera vez que tenía al chico tumbado a su lado.

-Pues porque no me soltabas la mano- dijo señalando la mano de Sakura que aún tenía agarrado a Itachi. La chica miró y se sonrojó.

-¿Y cómo es que le agarraste la mano, Sakura?- preguntó el rubio.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber curado a Itachi y sentir que todo me daba vueltas...

-Te cogí antes de que cayeras-continuó el pelinegro- y te traje a tu habitación y como no me querías soltar no tuve más remedio que quedarme aquí a dormir.

En ese momento entraban e la habitación los demás Akatsuki. Que se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Itachi en la cama, al lado de una Sakura toda sonrojada y a un Deidara muy indignado.

-No podemos tener una comida sin ningún incidente- anunció Pein- ¿qué pasó esta vez?

-Porque no le preguntas a los tortolitos- dijo Deidara mientras se iba.

Todos trataban de entender a lo que se refería el rubio. Miraron a los dos chicos, que estaban juntos en la cama con la mano agarrada. Y lo entendieron, o eso parecía.

-Te dije que hablaras con él, no que te acostaras con él- dijo Konan. Con lo que la chica se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

-No es lo que parece-intentó defenderse Sakura, mientas soltaba la mano del chico- Itachi- dijo la chica en busca de un poco de ayuda.

-Me voy, di lo que quieras- y sin más se fue.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kisame, que aún estaba enfadado por tener que darle el anillo a la chica.

-Solo durmió aquí, no pasó nada.

-¿Y como es que durmió aquí?

Cansada, de sus preguntas les contó todo. Después se fueron todos menos Konan. La chica le preparó el baño mientras Sakura comía lo que le trajo Deidara, tenía mucha hambre. _Después se lo agradeceré. _Se baño y se puso uno de los vestidos que Konan le había traído. Sakura le había dicho que prefería uno de los conjuntos ninjas, pero la chica había dicho que hoy no curaría a nadie que estaba muy cansad y que se tenía que recuperar, por lo que ponía el vestido. La ojiverde, no tuvo más remedió que ceder.

El vestido era de tirantes finos amarillos, se ajustaba bastante en el pecho, en la cintura tenía un lazo amarillo, después era bastante flojo. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, por debajo sobresalía un trozo de puntillita, lo que el vestido tuviese más vuelo. El color del vestido era blanco, pero estaba lleno de flores amarillas y rosas. Konan le dejó unos zapatos a juego, eran amarillos con un poco de tacón. Para completar el conjunto le cambió su banda ninja por un lazo amarillo.

Estaba muy guapa. Pero Sakura decía que esa no era ella, que ella nunca se había arreglado tanto, pero Konan no le hizo caso. Cogió la bandeja del desayuno, se la dio a Sakura y la acompañó a la cocina. Después pasaron por una sala, donde estaban Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein y Kisame. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Sakura. Konan al darse de cuenta de eso, para sacarlos de su ensoñación dijo:

-¿A qué está guapa?- con eso los presentes volvieron a la Tierra.

-Sí, Tobi opina que Sakura está muy guapa.

-Sí me das el dinero que cobras en una semana, te lo digo- negoció Kakuzu.

-Ya no te ves tan mocosa- expresó Hidan.

-Sí, esta guapa- dijo Pein ya que Konan lo estaba amenazando con la mirada.

-Bah, yo la veo igual de fea que siempre- respondió Kisame.

Sakura estaba sonrojada. Esto se debía a que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención ni a que le dijesen piropos. Por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por fuera.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- anunció.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminado por los alrededores, escuchó.

-Deberías vestirte más a menudo así...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola a todos/as lectores/as!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que no pasan muchas cosas. Pero por lo menos parece que Sakura e Itachi ya limaron alguna aspereza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué les dirá Tsunade sobre Sasuke?

¿Habrá muerto?

¿Ira en busca de Itachi?

¿Con quién se encontrará Sakura?

¿Deidara o Itachi?

¿Se llevará mejor con Itachi?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Se despide TaTi Uchiha.


	6. ¿Qué siento?

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

" _Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminado por los alrededores, escuchó._

_-Deberías vestirte más a menudo así..._

-¿Itachi?- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Sabes pareces otra, así vestida.

-No te rías de mí.

-No me estoy riendo, lo digo en serio.

-No me lo creo- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por qué habría de mentirte?

-Para vengarte.

-¿Crees qué me vengaría de ti, de esta forma?

-No lo sé, no te conozco. Además hace un par de días tenías ganas de matarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo fríamente, mientras se iba. _No debí haberle dicho nada, no sé porqué le hice caso a Konan, no pienso volver a ser amable con ella._

La chica de cabellos rosas cuando lo vio alejarse se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho, es cierto que hace dos días quería matarla, pero ayer la llevó a su habitación y durmió con ella por no molestarla. _A lo mejor solo quería ser amable conmigo._

-Sakura-chan- llamó un rubio.

-Hola Deidara.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan. ¿Qué hacías con Itachi? ¿No te estaría molestando?

-No, no me molestaba- _mejor dicho, yo lo molesté._

-Sabes Sakura-chan, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-No gracias, mejor me voy a acostar un poco que estoy cansada.

-Vale, ya te avisaré para comer.

-Vale- y cada uno se fue en sentidos opuestos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró en el salón y sus compañeros le preguntaron por la chica, lo que le hizo enfurecer más. Sin siquiera contestar se fue a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de golpe estaba enfadado. Tanto que no se dio de cuenta que inconscientemente activo su sharingan, lo que le produzco un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que se cayese al suelo y se golpease la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura entró en el salón dispuesta subir a su cuarto, pero sus compañeros le empezaron a hacer preguntas:

-Tobi quiere jugar con Sakura.

-¿Cuándo piensas seguir curando?

-Voy a recoger algunas hierbas, ¿te hace falta alguna?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Konan.

-No, por eso quería acostarme un poco.

-Vale, vete yo me ocupo de estos- dijo mientras indicaba a la chica que subiese a su cuarto. Cuando estaba casi arriba de las escaleras escuchó.

-Sakura está cansada, así que , como alguien la moleste, se las vera conmigo, ¿entendido?-amenazó la otra chica.

Una vez en su cuarto se tumbo y pronto se quedó dormida. Se despertó cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó abrió y vio que era Konan. La invitó a entra, apartándose para dejarle espacio.

-Solo venía a decirte que la comida está lista.

-Voy ahora- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Has visto a Itachi?- Sakura se quedó parada, no entendía porque le preguntaba por eso.

-No, porqué habría de haberlo visto.

-No, por nada. Tengo algo que hacer, ve a buscar a Itachi.

-No sé donde está.

-Ve a mirar a su habitación.

Sakura de mala gana se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado Konan, no le apetecía ver a Itachi, ya que no sabía como se debía comportar con él. Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, volvió a llamar, pero al ver que no contestaba, decidió entrar para asegurarse que se encontraba o no allí.

Al entrar lo vio tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza. Lo cogió y lo subió a la cama, entonces empezó a curarlo. Al poco tiempo estaba curado, pero ella estaba muy cansada. Por lo que se sentó en la cama, pero pronto fue vencida por el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó un moreno, tocándose la cabeza que aun le dolía un poco. Entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su cuarto, para ser más exactos en su cama. Sintió a su lado como algo se movía, miró y se encontró con Sakura, que parecía tener una pesadilla y que se acercaba más a él.

-Tranquila- le susurró tocándole la cabeza. Entonces ella se despertó.

-Yo…- intentó decir algo, mientras se sonrojaba, pero nada se le ocurría.

-¿Me curaste?- preguntó al ver que la chica se incomodaba.

-Sí, te encontré tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada- dijo recordando el motivo por el que estaba furioso, ella.

-Como que nada, pero si estabas sangrando muchísimo y ….

- He dicho que nada- dijo interrumpiendo a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Pero…

-Vete-se levantó y se metió en el cuarto de baño sin siquiera mirar a la persona que lo curó.

La kunoichi salió de la habitación enfadada dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la cocina ya que se había saltado la comida y la cena, lo que provocaba que tuviese hambre.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó una voz sorprendiéndola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-__Esperar, tengo noticias que daros, es sobre Sasuke..._-había dicho Tsunade antes de que se fueran.

-¿Y qué noticias son?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Eso vieja, ¿de que se trata?- Naruto estaba nervioso, por lo que les dijese.

-Sasuke ha vuelto.

-Que bien, donde está, quiero verlo- preguntó el rubio.

-Está en la cárcel. Mañana será interrogado.

-Pero…

-El consejo le impondrá un castigo.

-Al volver por su propia voluntad será menor el castigo, ¿no?- comentó Sai.

-En principio se tiene en cuenta, pero el problema serán las ansias que tiene por matar a su hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente. Se reunió el consejo. Escucharon a Sasuke y después de decidir entre ellos impusieron su castigo.

-Ahora volverá, a formar parte del equipo siete- dijo animado el chico kyubi.

-Naruto aún no sabemos castigo de Sasuke- respondió Kakashi.

-Podéis pasar -anunció Shizune.

-¿Qué pasó con el dobe?-preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-Pregúntaselo mejor a él- respondió la Hokage.

En ese momento el rubio enfocó la mirada en la persona que estaba a su derecha. Era Sasuke, pero no el mismo que se encontraron hace unos años, sino que se parecía más al chico que formaba parte del equipo siete. No tenía esa mirada tan fría y su semblante serio se había suavizado.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?-preguntó Kakashi, ya que Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Tendré que hacer misiones ridículas…

-Ejem...- intervino la Hokage.

-Misiones de rango D, durante tres años.

- ¿Y si se marcha?- preguntó Sai, desconfiando del pelinegro.

-Le he puesto un seño que se activará si intenta escapar explotará- explico segura Tsunade.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan.

-Con Akatsuki- respondió Sai secamente.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos días- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Porqué no la estáis buscando!- exclamó Sasuke, elevando su volumen de voz.

-Porque yo se lo he mandado- contestó la rubia- están buscándola un grupo ANBU. Es más que suficiente.

-¡Son criminales de rango S! ¡Crees qué sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con ellos!

-¡Cállate! No sabes de ella. Durante el tiempo que tú no estuviste ella se convirtió en la mejor ninja-médico. Y no solo eso sino que su fuerza es temida por muchos ninjas. Así que cuando hables de ella, mejor no digas tonterías- esta contestación del moreno dejó a todos sorprendidos, incluso más que la de Sasuke.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ella- dijo su sensei.

A Sasuke no le caía bien ese chico nuevo, quién se creía para hablarle así, él conocía a la chica desde el colegio. Sai desde hace unos años. El pelinegro sabía que la chica de pelo rosa había cambiado, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Deidara me sorprendiste- dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en el corazón, que ahora latía más rápido.

-¿Dónde estabas? Fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas.

-Yo, estaba con Itachi- dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya, y lo estuviste curando toda la tarde.

-No, después de curarlo estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida.

-Últimamente mucho duermes con él- dijo con burla.

-Me caes bien, pero como me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono te…

-Me pegas- dijo con chulería.

-No, te dejo de hablar- y con eso cogió una manzana y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se encontró con Tobi parado, debía de haber escuchado toda la conversación.

-Deidara-sama estuvo muy preocupado por ti, Tobi lo vio buscarte por toda la casa.

A pesar de eso, no le podía perdonar lo mal que la había tratado. Por lo menos ahora, mañana ya vería. El rubio era el mejor le caía de la organización, junto con Donan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó de mejor humor, pero aun resentida con los dos chicos. Se duchó y se vistió con un traje ninja. Bajo a desayunar y se encontró con Kisame.

-Buenos días- saludó la chica.

-Hola- contestó él-¿Qué le has hecho ahora a Itachi?

-Nada.

-Pues hoy estaba de un humor…Aunque no era el único, Deidara también.

-¡A mi que me cuentas! Si están enfadados es culpa suya no mía.

-No si tú los enfadaste.

-Mejor me voy a dar un paseo- y con eso se levantó y salió al jardín.

En el jardín estuvo dado un paseo hasta que encontró un gran cerezo y se sentó a su sombra, apoyando l espalda en su tranco.

-Te han dicho alguna vez lo molesta que eres.

-Sí, tú.

-Entonces tenía razón.

-Mejor me voy, no estoy de humor para aguantarte-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Espera no es necesario que te vayas, era una broma.

-Primero me dices que me vaya y ahora que me quede. Que pasa tienes miedo de volver a caerte y por eso quieres que me quede.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Que no quiero que te quedes por si me caigo.

-¿Que les pasa a tus ojos?- esa pregunta sorprendió al moreno.

-Nada.

-O me la contestas a mí o a Pein.

-Es debido al empleo del sharingan.

-¿Por eso estás perdiendo vista?

-Sí.

-Baja.

-Para que.

-Para que pueda mirarte los ojos.

-Y para que quieres mirarlos.

-¿Pues para qué va a ser?-dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-Vale ya bajo.

Cuando Itachi bajo, Sakura le mando sentarse donde ella lo había hecho. Se arrodilló y con los dedos suavemente le abrió los párpados. Estuvo un rato así, mientras el giraba las pupilas en la dirección que ella le mandaba.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a perder la vista?-preguntó la kunoichi pensando.

-Desde hace unos seis meses.

-Lo que ocurrió ayer fue debido a eso.

-Sí, inconscientemente lo usé, lo que me causó un gran dolor de cabeza, por eso me caí.

-Bueno, intentaremos una regeneración de ojos, luego un calmante y un anti inflamatorio. Pero lo primero es decírselo a Pein.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que porqué? Pues porque no te puedo curar si estás en una misión y además usas tu sharingan.

-Hump- dijo en respuesta el moreno.

-Vamos señor palabras- dijo arrastrando al pelinegro del brazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de explicarle el problema a Pein, este estuvo de acuerdo con que Itachi no fuera a ninguna misión. Según predijo la ninja-médico, el tratamiento tardaría unos dos meses.

El tratamiento consistía en que durante dos semanas, veintitrés horas al día, tuviese una venda en los ojos con unas hierbas que regenerarían, junto con su chakra sus ojos. Posteriormente durante tres semanas tendría que llevarla durante la noche y hasta el final de los dos meses no debería forzarlos o exponerlos mucho al Sol y mucho menos usar el sharingan.

Desde que habían empezado el tratamiento, habían pasado casi las dos semanas. Itachi estaba ansioso ya que por fin podría sacarse la mayor parte del tiempo la venda.

Durante este tiempo, Sakura había acabado de curar a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, el único que faltaba era el pelinegro, el único que la retenía ahí. En estos días la chica había estado casi siempre con Itachi, ya que tenía problemas para caminar sin tropezarse y para evitar que cayese en alguna trampa de sus compañeros.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y sácame esto!- gritó el chico de ojos negros.

-Tranquilo si esperaste dos semanas por unos minutos más.

-Con todo este tiempo y no has podido hablar con Konan- dijo con ironía el chico.

-Jaja, que chistoso. Siéntate-dijo señalando la cama.

-Jaja, que chistosa-dijo burlándose de la chica-como quieres que sepa donde sentarme.

-Aquí- dijo conduciéndolo de la mano a la camilla.

Sakura esperó a que se sentase para cerrar las cortinas, para que no dañase los ojos del chico. Empezó a desenrollar la venda, despacio, lo que causo impaciencia en el chico que cogió la venda y se la sacó él mismo.

-Por fin- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Estate quieto aún tengo que sacarte los restos del ungüento-dijo con tristeza la chica.

Durante estos días, Sakura había disfrutado mucho con la compañía del chico, pero para el chico parecían haber sido un sufrimiento. La chica estaba triste, desde que había llegado, Itachi había sido el único que conseguía apartar a Konoha, sus habitantes y Sasuke de su mente. Desde hacía unos días había notado que cada vez que estaba con el chico sentía que tenía mariposas en el estómago. Y es que empezaba a pensar que se estaba enamorando de su paciente.

Cada vez que pensaba en, los sentimientos que Itachi le provocaba se entristecía, ya no era una persona normal por mucho que auto convenciera. Era un criminal de rango S que había matado a todo su clan: su padre, su madre… y había destruido la vida de su hermano pequeño. No solo eso, sino que además ahora formaba parte de Akatsuki una banda que iba detrás de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke, se prometió no llorar por él nunca más, y lo había logrado, pero aun no podía sacarlo de su mente. Itachi conseguía que cuando estaba con él olvidara al pelinegro, pero en sus sueños no. Cada vez aparecía menos, al igual que sus padres, para dejar paso a Itachi. Y eso era algo que no quería.

Le acabó de limpiar el ungüento con cara triste, cosa que el pelinegro notó. A Itachi esa cara le pareció mala señal por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Sakura- la aludida se giro, pero no le miró a la cara- ¿le pasa algo a mis ojos?

-No, todo va bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Entonces porqué tienes esa cara.

-Cosas mías.

-_Debe ser algo grave para que esté así. _Si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor.

-No- y salió de la estancia.

El pelinegro se iba a ir cuando escuchó unos ruidos en la habitación de Sakura, acercó la oreja y pudo escuchar como sollozaba. _¿Por qué estará así? ¿O por quién? _Se preguntó apretando los nudillos hasta ponerlos blancos.

Salió al jardín, y pudo observar a todos los animalillos y plantas que había en ese lugar. Lo echaba de menos. A pesar de estar contento por haber recuperado su vista, estaba preocupado por su doctora. Hacía unos días que no comía mucho y estaba un poco decaída, pero pensó que estaría en esos días, pero hoy se dio de cuenta que no era normal.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar del árbol, vio que la chica de sus pensamientos se estaba acercando. Por supuesto ella no lo había visto. Se sentó en un árbol que estaba enfrente del de Itachi, de modo que podía verla perfectamente.

Cuando se sentó abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza de tal forma que no se le veía la cara. A pesar de eso se le notaba que estaba llorando, ya que le temblaban los hombros.

Itachi no sabía que hacer, si irse, quedarse donde estaba o ir junto de ella. Al final optó por esa.

-No deberías de llorar por mi _hermano_- dijo con desprecio la última palabra, ya que pensaba que este era el causante del sufrimiento de la chica, lo que por un motivo que él desconocía no le gustaba.

Sakura se había quedado de piedra, ya que el responsable de sus lágrimas estaba delante suya y pensaba que el hermano de este era el causante del llanto de Sakura.

-¿No me piensas contestar?-dijo un poco molesto.

Sakura reaccionando le contestó, sin levantar la cabeza:

-No.

-No qué-dijo más molesto, pues pensaba que no le quería contestar.

-Que no lloro por tu hermano.

-¿Entonces por qué?-preguntó calmándose.

-No te lo voy a decir- dijo en murmullo, que el chico escuchó.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, no entendía porque no confiaba en él, no se pensaba reír ni burlarse de ella. Estaba desconcertado, ayer hubiese jurado que se llevaban bien, pero ahora no sabría que decir.

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó con voz suave.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Yo… me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose rápido, cosa que sorprendió a chico de ojos negros, pero más aún cuando empezó a correr.

Al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando procesó la información se levantó y echó a correr detrás de la kunoichi. Antes de que llegase a casa la atrapó contra un árbol sujetándola por los hombros. Sakura seguía llorando, no miraba a Itachi a los ojos sino que tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Primero mírame a los ojos…

-No, suéltame…- dijo la chica de pelo rosa con una voz llena de tristeza.

Itachi como respuesta le cogió el mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban gran tristeza, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones estaban llenos de vida. Estaban inundados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Los de Itachi, mostraban preocupación.

La mano que tenía en el hombro la subió al rostro de la kunoichi y le limpió las lágrimas. Ante este contacto Sakura se encontraba en el cielo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia que le proporcionaban.

Retiró la mano, con lo la chica abrió los ojos toda sonrojada, ante lo que acababa de hacer. Pensaba que se iba a ir o que le iba a volver a preguntar. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba la mano con la que la había limpiado las lágrimas la colocó en su cintura, mientras se acercaba.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, el chico que le gustaba se estaba acercando y parecía que quería besarla, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera correcto. Una parte de ella le decía que le besara, que se guiara por sus instintos. Otra parte le decía que no podía ser, que si le besaba traicionaría a toda Konoha: a Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai… él era un criminal de rango S que seguramente dentro de unos meses participaría en la misión de capturar a Naruto y que, seguramente que si lo conseguía lo mataría al extraer el kyubi.

Al final en un ataque de lucidez, decidió apartarlo e irse. Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Después de calmarse un poco decidió darse un baño. No tenía hambre y no quería encontrarse con Itachi, por lo decidió no bajar a cenar. Esta noche llegaban varios miembros del Akatsuki, entre ellos Pein. Por lo que mañana iría a hablar con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Se ha ido._ Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Itachi cuando Sakura lo empujó y se fue. No sabía porqué, pero de repente sintió unas ganas enormes de querer y protegerla que no eran propias de él. Al final, al igual que antes se quedó sin saber la causa de las lágrimas de la chica. Pero lo que si que había podido averiguar era que su hermano no era el causante de eso, cosa que lo alegraba.

Otra cosa que ocupaba su pensamiento era que estuvo a punto de besarla y que si ella no se hubiese ido se hubiese producido. Tampoco entendía porque lo hizo. Lo que tampoco entendía era porque la kunoichi disfrutó con el contacto de su mano cuando le limpió la mejilla y él también. Y después se va, asía sin más.

Entró en la casa y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró. Se quedó en ahí hasta que llegaron Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Konan y Pein. Le empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre sus ojos y sobre Sakura con lo que les respondió con una mirada furiosa. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación diciendo:

-Preguntadle a ella- dijo de malos modos.

Todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros. No entendían porque estaba tan enfadado. Después le preguntarían a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano, hoy tampoco tenía ganas de ponerse un vestido así que se puso un conjunto ninja. Desde la vez que Konan le había obligado a ponerse un vestido, solo tres veces más lo había hecho, y fue cuando ella se encontraba en la base.

Estaba deseando hablar con Pein, por lo que no desayunó sino que se fue directamente a su despacho. Toco a la puerta, entró, ni siquiera se sentó y le dijo muy decidida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que no os quedarais con un mal sabor de boca después de leer este capítulo. Por fin, empieza algo de… ¿amor? Entre Itachi y Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué le dirá Sakura a Pein?

¿Sasuke y los demás encontraran a Sakura?

¿Habrá olvidado su venganza de matar a Itachi?

¿Qué pasa con Itachi y Sakura?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**anita-asakura**

Hola! Q tal? Como siempre espero tu review ansiosa, siempre me das muchos ánimos…jeje gracias. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Cuídate y bss TaTi.

**nessa-uchiha**

Hola! Q tal? Si me dices q siga mi fic, yo x ti lo hago jeje. Acertast se encuentra con Itachi. M8 bss TaTi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Se despide TaTi Uchiha.


	7. Sentimientos

Quiero aclarar que ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Estaba deseando hablar con Pein, por lo que no desayunó sino que se fue directamente a su despacho. Toco a la puerta, entró, ni siquiera se sentó y le dijo muy decidida…_

-Ya están todos tratados, me marcho- dijo Sakura seria y decidida. Las palabras de la chica, sorprendieron al líder.

-Aún falta uno.

-No, ya puede usar los ojos, lo único que por las noches durante tres semanas, tiene que utilizar un ungüento. Y esperar seis semanas. Después ya podrá usar perfectamente su sharingan.

-Y cómo sé que no me vas a engañar y así ayudar a Sasuke indirectamente a Konoha.

-Puede atestiguar Zetsu que el ungüento no es perjudicial- contestó Sakura, pensando que no le sería tan fácil marcharse.

-Pero no es justo, que os empecéis a prepararos antes que nosotros. Itachi no está curado y no podemos repasar el plan.

-Pero los ninjas de Konoha, no saben nada- dijo la pelirrosa elevando la voz.

-Hicimos un trato- la chica de ojos esmeralda suspiró, entonces Pein se dio de cuenta, que no era eso lo que la preocupaba- ¿por qué te quieres ir?

-Porque…- _y ahora que le digo_- aquí no me puedo entrenar en condiciones- dijo la kunoichi solucionada.

-No te preocupes, si es por eso ya tengo una solución, se de una persona que te podría entrenar perfectamente- dijo resuelto.

-¿Y quién sería?- preguntó Sakura, con un enfado bien disimulado.

-Alguien que conoces bastante bien, es…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Konoha, más concretamente, en el despacho de la Hokage, una rubia bastante contenta con una botella de sake delante. Parecía que se había sacado un peso de encima, iba a servirse un poco del licor, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se le derramó, del susto, todo la bebida por el escritorio.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Tsunade con una expresión que metía miedo.

-Tsunade ¿nos mando llamar?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí- respondió más tranquila- una de las bases de Akatsuki, ha sido encontrada y…

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Naruto ansioso, como los demás chicos.

-Como iba diciendo, hay varias probabilidades de que Sakura se encuentre en dicho lugar. Parece que últimamente ha estado en activo.

-Bien, pues a que esperamos- comentó el rubio todo contento.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, ni tú ni ninguno de vosotros- anunció mirando también para los demás shinobis.

-Pero ¿por qué?- exclamó Sai indignado.

-No puedo exponeros, sobretodo a Naruto, a enfrentamientos con criminales de rango S.

-Yo pienso enfrentarme y salir victorioso- habló por primera vez Sasuke.

-Kakashi y yo somos ANBUs, Naruto jounin y Sasuke por lo menos tiene el nivel del dobe- exclamó indignado Sai.

-Kakashi ¿te haces responsable?- preguntó la Hokage seria.

-Sí- respondió él igual.

-Está bien, pero iréis con el equipo de Gai. Buscadlos y partir- sentenció la rubia.

-No te preocupes vieja, la traeremos de vuelta- prometió el rubio con el pulgar levantado y con una gran sonrisa.

-_Suerte_- les deseó.

Una hora después partían todos hacía el lugar indicado. Según sus cálculos tardarían por lo menos tres días en llegar a la base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Alguien que conoces bastante bien, es…- estaba seguro que su idea le causaría satisfacción a su rehén.

Mientras Sakura rezaba para que el elegido no fuera un pelinegro…

-… es Itachi- acabó de decir Pein.

A Sakura le daban ganas de coger y empezar a darse golpes con la cabeza, a la pared. Si quería irse era precisamente para no verlo, y ahora se enteraba que además ahora tendría que entrenar con él. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese parecido una buena manera, pero ahora que estaba _enamorada_, si por fin había olvidado a Sasuke. Pero a que precio. Cambiaba a un traidor por un asesino, iba de mal en peor.

Se empezaba a marear, por lo que decidió salir lo más rápido de la casa. En el jardín, aspiro y suspiró varias veces hasta que se calmó un poco. Después se giró entró en el edificio y se fue a la cocina. Allí se encontraba Deidara. Sakura iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó.

Deidara pensó que estaba aún enfadada con él, ya que antes de irse a la misión habían discutido y ella le había amenazado con no hablarle.

**Flash Back**

-¿Dónde estabas? Fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas.

-Yo, estaba con Itachi- dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya, y lo estuviste curando toda la tarde.

-No, después de curarlo estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida.

-Últimamente mucho duermes con él- dijo con burla.

-Me caes bien, pero como me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono te…

-Me pegas- dijo con chulería.

-No, te dejo de hablar- y con eso cogió una manzana y se fue a su cuarto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estimaba mucho a la kunoichi, por lo que decidió, recuperar su amistad, costase lo que costase.

-Sakura, siento lo que te dije esa noche- dijo el rubio sinceramente.

Sakura, como respuesta dio un respingo, sorprendida, la había asustado. Hasta que le había hablado no se había dado cuenta del shinobi. Por lo que tampoco tuvo en cuenta sus palabras, al no escucharlas.

-Ah, Deidara buenos días, perdona pero no te había visto, que me decías- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué que quería para desayunar?- preguntó muy contento, _Sakura no me hablaba porque estuviese enfadada sino que ni me había visto._

-Me da igual, muchas gracias. Estoy hambrienta.

-No me extraña, ayer no bajaste a cenar- eso hizo que se ensombreciera su rostro. Ya que a la cabeza le volvieron los sucesos del día anterior.

-Ya. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la misión?- preguntó la chica cambiando de tema.

-Bien, aunque a poco más y mato a Tobi, no sabes como me desespera.

-Te aprecia mucho- comentó despreocupada.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Después de nuestra riña, habló conmigo y se le notaba bastante.

-Bueno, puede que después de todo no sea tan malo.

El resto del desayuno, lo pasaron entre bromas e historias que contaba el rubio, para divertir a la ninja-médico. Cuando acabaron, la chica se iba a levantar, pero fue detenida por el rubio.

-Espera- dijo mientras le limpiaba la cara, que la tenía manchada- ya está.

-Gracias- agradeció sonrojada.

-Hmp- rápidamente se giró para ver a pelinegro, que la miraba con furia- si ya acabaste, vamos a entrenar- dijo sin siquiera mirarla, mientras salía.

La kunoichi se levantó y lo siguió. Ni siquiera se despidió del rubio. Cuando salió lo vio recargado en el árbol donde había estado a punto de besarse. Ante este pensamiento se sonrojó. Cosa que Itachi no notó.

-¿Qué quieres practicar?- preguntó indiferente, con el rostro imperturbable

-Eh, no sé. Lo que tú quieras- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Fuiste tú la que quisiste entrenar- dijo con rintintín.

-Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-Como quieras- dijo con superioridad.

Sakura, que notó el tono, sin pensárselo, corrió hacía él con el puño en alto, donde acumulaba el chakra, dispuesta a mandarlo a volar. Itachi no se lo esperaba, por lo que por poco no le da. Así continuaron, durante un buen rato hasta que la kunoichi, en un despiste le pagó en todo el estómago y al igual que el primer día, le hizo volar varios metros hasta estamparse en un árbol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde una ventana, se agolpaban varios Akatsuki.

-Yo apuesto a que gana Sakura- afirmó un rubio.

-Tobi opina igual que Deidara-sempai.

-Pues y apuesto por Itachi.

-Aún le sigues teniendo manía, Kisame.

-Hasta que no me devuelva mi anillo.

-Jaja- los otros dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas,

-De que os reís.

-Líder- exclamaron los demás.

-¿Quién va ganando?- preguntó Konan.

-Itachi, solo se estaba defendiendo hasta que Sakura le acaba de lanzar contra un árbol.

-Tobi dice que gana seguro.

-Yo opino igual- afirmo la chica.

-Pues yo no- contradijo Pein.

-Mirad, Itachi se levanta- dijo esperanzado Pein.

-A por ella Itachi- gritaba Kisame

-No me dejas- se defendió el rubio.

-Tobi no ve.

-Si queréis yo os puedo llevar a un lugar donde se ve todo genial, claro que a cambio de vuestro próximo mes…

-Kakuzu, si no nos llevas a ese lugar, el que se quede sin el próximo sueldo quizás seas tú.

Kakuzu los guió hasta una habitación. Al ir apurados para ver el combate no se dieron ni de cuenta en cual entraron, lo único que podían hacer era ver la lucha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi se levantó, Sakura pudo observar lo enfadado que estaba, tanto que retrocedió un par de pasos. Al percibir eso, el pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa de lado. Cosa que enfadó a la chica.

Como venganza, corrió hacía él, dispuesta a asestarle un puñetazo. El pelinegro lo vio venir, de modo que le lanzó varios kunais, pero resultó ser un cambiazo. La verdadera le atacó por la espalda. Para defenderse, con las dos manos enterró el puño de la chica en el suelo, que trajo como consecuencia, que el suelo se fracturase, dejando una gran fosa. El shinobi lo esquivó saltando a un árbol.

Vio a Sakura, que lo buscaba con desesperación. Itachi, sabía que era una trampa, para que se dejase localizar. Como había pensado, la verdadera estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos. Sigilosamente, se posicionó detrás de ella, sacó un kunai y cuando se lo iba a poner en el cuello, se giró rápidamente y con un pie hizo que la verdadera se cayese hacía atrás. Cosa que aprovechó el pelinegro para sentarse encima de ella, para inmovilizarla, mientras le acercaba el arma en señal de derrota.

Pero lo que el chico no se fijo, fue que no solo había un reemplazo, sino que también un clon. Que con puntería le tiró varios shurikens. No se lo esperaba, se intentó apartar lo más rápido posible. Con el kunai esquivó a tres, uno le pasó sin rozar y los otros dos le dieron, uno se le clavó en un hombro y el otro le hizo un pequeño corte en la cara.

Al estar sorprendido, Sakura aprovechó y le echó unos polvos, que conseguían inmovilizar al oponente, durante unos diez minutos, dependía del ninja. Cuando estaba paralizado, la verdadera Sakura le puso un kunai en el cuello.

-Gané- exclamó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-No lo creo- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ahora era ella la que estaba siendo amenazada con un arma- será mejor dejarlo por hoy- comentó serio.

-No- exclamó enfadada la kunoichi. _Ni siquiera parece tomarme en cuenta como si estuviese enfrentándose con un niño pequeño, al que sabe que va a ganar._

-No me apetece seguir perdiendo mi tiempo- dijo emprendiendo el camino a la casa.

_-¿Cómo se atreve? Me acaba de despreciar, se ha negado a seguir peleando conmigo, esto no lo había echo nadie. Ni siquiera Sasuke._ ¿Se puede saber quién te crees?

Después de decir eso, hizo varios clones, como le había enseñado Naruto, uno le lanzó kunais y shurikens por la espalda, otro saltaba delante de él para pegarle y otro pegaba un puñetazo en el suelo.

Itachi esquivó todo eso. Pero lo que no pudo esquivar fue un golpe que le pegó la chica. Este golpe se lo había enseñado Tsunade, era el mismo que empleó con Kabuto, cuando lucharon los tres sannin, el ataque provocó que no pudiese coordinar bien sus movimientos, ya que sus nervios enviaban señales diferentes al cerebro. Haciendo que si querías que se moviese el brazo lo hacía una pierna.

-No me subestimes- dijo muy seria, mirándolo con unos ojos verdes de dolor.

Que Itachi, no la considerase un rival a tener en cuenta, le había dolido, y mucho. Le había enseñado a no juzgar a la gente por sus apariencias. Estaba feliz por demostrar que no era una niña malcriada, que no sabía hacer nada. Pero no se sentía para nada así. El primer día lo mandó por los aires, es cierto no veía bien, pero eso no le sacaba el merito, otro día volvió a lograrlo y hoy, antes de su desdén le había hecho un corte y le había clavado un shuriken, y a aun así, la despreció.

Cuando entró en la casa escuchó un gran estruendo en las escaleras, eran los demás Akatsuki. Pronto empezaron a felicitarla, hasta Kisame. Pero ella se disculpo, con la excusa de que estaba cansada.

Subió a su cuarto, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Después de meterse, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele mezclándose con el agua de la ducha. Salió del baño, se puso un camisón que le dio Konan y se metió en cama. Más tarde vinieron a visitarla Konan y Deidara, pero se había hecho la dormida. No le apetecía hablar con nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, muy temprano. Bajó a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó en el lugar más alejado de la puerta. Cuando pensaba volver a su cuarto, apareció Itachi. Él se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero pronto, ocultó dicho sentimiento. Ella continuó como si nada, con cara inexpresiva, pasó a su lado y ni siquiera lo saludó.

_¿Y a esta que mosca le ha picado? Ni siquiera se molestó en curarme ayer, y hoy me ignora. Ya me harté, nunca me cuenta nada._ Así que se giró la agarró por el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó cabreado.

-Suéltame- dijo con voz de ultratumba, causando que el pelinegro se sorprendiera.

-No, hasta que me contestes- dijo agarrándola con más fuerza.

-No tengo porque hacerlo- y sin más se intentó soltar pero Itachi no se lo permitió. La cogió de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sakura no lo miraba sino que tenía la cabeza girada. Viendo lo que pasaba, cogió sus dos muñecas con una mano, y las colocó encima de su cabeza y con la mano libre le giró la cabeza he hizo que le mirase a los ojos- contéstame- dijo con una voz suave.

Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa, la cercanía del chico le provocaba sensaciones que nunca pensó sentir. El bello se le había erizado, las fuerzas la habían abandonado y estaba segura que si la soltaba seguramente se caería. Se estaba conteniendo, pero su aliento la estaba angustiando.

Metida como estaba, en sus pensamientos, Itachi, se le había acercado tanto, que sus alientos chocaban. Cuando volvió a la tierra, se estremeció. Causando gran satisfacción al chico. Ahora sabía que por lo menos su cercanía le producía desasosiego. Pensaba reducir ese espacio, pero Sakura, de repente empezó a llorar.

_No puedo sentir esto, estoy traicionando a todos mis amigos y personas que se preocupan por mí, él solo lo hace esto para hacerme sentir más desgraciada, por favor es un asesino que disfruta de la desgracia ajena._ Ante este pensamiento, la tensión que sufría estos días la sobrepasó y la liberó en forma de lágrimas.

-Saku…- Deidara fue incapaz de completar su nombre, ya que la escena que presenció lo dejó asombrado. Itachi tenía sujetas las muñecas de Sakura con una mano, mientras que con la otra la cara, estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros. También se fijó que los ojos esmeraldas de la shinobi estaban asolagados por las lágrimas que se perdían en su cuello.

-Suéltala- gritó el rubio, que tenía los puños blancos debido a la fuerza a la que estaban sometidos.

En ese momento entró Kisame. Que al igual que el rubio se quedó sorprendido.

Itachi miró una vez más a Sakura antes de soltarla. Después de soltarla salió de la cocina. Las piernas sin fuerza de la chica, no la sostuvieron, por lo que apoyada en l pared se deslizó hasta el suelo. Una vez ahí comenzó a temblar como una hoja. Deidara pronto corrió a abrazarla, intentando darle consuelo y tranquilizarla.

Kisame al contrario salió detrás de Itachi. Cuando lo alcanzó, sin mediar palabra la asestó un puñetazo en la cara, que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-¡No me puedo creer, lo que acabo de ver!- exclamó indignado.

-No es lo que parece, no le he hecho nada- se defendió mientras se levantaba.

-Yo creo que sí ¡mira como estaba!

-¡No lo entiendes!- exclamó ahora el pelinegro.

-Pues explícamelo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Estos días ha estado muy rara, ayer estuvo llorando, yo quise saber que le pasaba, pero se negó a contármelo.

-No sé de que te extrañas- Itachi lo miró extrañado, por lo que añadió- asesinaste a tu clan, a tu familia, destruiste la vida de tu hermano, la persona de la ella esta o estaba enamorada- lo bueno de tener que ir de misión con Konan, es que se había enterado de lo que sentía Sakura, por el hermano de su amigo.

-No le he dado ningún motivo para que desconfiase de mí.

-Itachi, sinceramente, como te vas a fiar de un asesino, además de uno que va tras su mejor amigo y arruinó la vida de su primer amor. No sé, pero si de verdad quieres saber que le pasa cuéntale tú algo.

-Puede ser- dijo esperanzado.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ella?

-No lo sé, pero cuando la veo llorar, siento como que estoy en la obligación de darle fin. Y…

-Y…-insistió Kisame bastante interesado.

-Y cuando la tengo cerca tengo ganas de besarla.

-Pues yo que tú, me lo pensaría antes de besarla. Ya que como la enfadases, ya sabes el vuelo que te toca- dijo Konan divertida- aunque no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porqué va a ser Kisame, pues porque para ella Itachi no le es tan indiferente.

-Pues las dos veces que intenté besarla, apartó la cara y se puso a llorar- comentó malhumorado.

-Eso es porque está confundida y cree que así traicionaría a sus amigos y a…

-… mi hermano-completó el pelinegro agachando la cabeza.

-Tanto ella como Naruto han sufrido mucho por la marcha de Sasuke. Creen que este volverá con ellos cuando tú mueras. A pesar de todo ella te ha curado, pudiendo no hacerlo. Pero lo que más le debe de atormentar es el saber que te le estás poco a poco colando en su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura ¿qué te hizo ese desgraciado?- preguntó Deidara indignado.

-Nada- respondió todavía temblando.

-¿Cómo que nada? Pero si aún estás temblando.

-He dicho que nada. Por favor déjalo. No es culpa suya, soy yo la culpable.

-¿Cómo qué tú eres la culpable? Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Y ahora voy a resolver esto.

-No, por favor, no le hagas nada-suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien-aceptó el rubio, que pronto la consoló entre sus brazos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al mediodía Deidara le llevó la comida, aunque Sakura poco comió. Pasó toda la tarde con ella. A pesar de que después de la cena se tendrían que ir, el rubio se escabulló unos minutos y le llevó también la cena. Después se despidió, y al igual que el resto de los Akatsukis se tuvo que ir a una misión.

Sakura había pasado una tarde bastante amena, pero al irse el rubio los recuerdos de esta mañana volvían a su mente e inundaban sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué Itachi? Con todos los shinobis que hay en Konoha, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? ¿Qué pasaría si se enterasen Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade…? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya? Todas estas preguntas no tienen sentido. No me enamoré de Itachi con conciencia, nunca pensé que pasaría. Si no me enamoré de ningún shinobi de la Hoja, aparte de Sasuke, fue porque ninguno era lo que yo quería, que me evadiese del mundo. Ni Naruto, ni Sai ni nadie se va enterar nunca de quién me he enamorado. Mis padres siempre me apoyarían a pesar de todo, ya que lo único que querían era mi felicidad. Cuando me vaya de aquí, nadie me echará en falta, sobretodo Itachi._

_A pesar de que todo, igual que cualquiera, me gustaría que entrase por la puerta y me dijese que está dispuesto a todo por mí. Pero, esto es la vida "real" y estos sueños y esperanzas ridículas solo te hacen más daño. Daño, que ya sufrí cuando Sasuke abandonó la villa y que pensé que no volvería a sufrir._

Deprimida como estaba, se quedó el día siguiente, metida en su cuarto sin probar bocado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi esa tarde estuvo pensando en las palabras de Konan, "_lo que más le debe de atormentar es el saber que te le estás poco a poco colando en su corazón" ¿entonces que significa esto? ¿Qué estás enamorada de mí? ¿Qué siente algo? ¿Qué siento yo? No entiendo nada. Primero la odio, luego me empieza a caer bien y ahora me preocupo por ella e incluso tengo ganas de besarla. No entiendo nada. Incluso ahora estoy preocupado por ella, sé que el rubio de bote ese le llevó comida y que estuvo toda la tarde con ella_- enumeró, mientras se enfadaba cada vez más-_ pero a pesar de eso, estar todo el día en la habitación no es bueno. Mañana hablaré con ella, no sé que me pasó, pero no quiero que esté mal por mi culpa._

Al día siguiente, Sakura no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, Itachi estaba preocupado, ya que se daba de cuenta que sino salía de su cuarto era para no verle. Cansado de esta situación subió al cuarto de la chica dispuesto a aclararlo todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Un poco más de Sakura/Itachi, espero que no se os esté haciendo un poco pesado, en tal caso me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿De qué hablará Itachi con Sakura?

¿Qué pasará ahora que están solos?

¿Pasará algo entre ellos?

¿Se atreverá Sakura a reconocer delante de Itachi sus sentimientos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**anita-asakura: **Hola!! Q tal? Gracias, siempre me animas un montón, eres genial. A mi también me encantaría ser Sakura, y así poder estar con Itachi. Bss y cuídat.

**nessa-uchiha: **Hola!! Q tal? Espero que tu curiosidad se saciara jeje, por lo menos con lo de Pein. A mi también me encanta la pareja de Naruto/Hinata y Sakura/Itachi. 1 besazo y cuídat.

**chihiro shiba:**Hola!! Q tal? La pregunta que me hicist n el review creo q ya está contestada. Gracias y 1 besot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Se despide TaTi Uchiha.


	8. Confesiones

Quiero aclarar que ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Quiero aclarar que ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Al día siguiente, Sakura no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, Itachi estaba preocupado, ya que se daba de cuenta que sino salía de su cuarto era para no verle. Cansado de esta situación subió al cuarto de la chica dispuesto a aclararlo todo._

Sin llamar ni nada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Sakura de ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de llorar. Itachi que pensaba llegar y empezar a pedir explicaciones, se quedó de piedra, ya que a la chica que acababa de ver no era ni por asomo la kunoichi a la que estaba acostumbrado. Al verla así le dieron ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Sakura impresionada por la actitud del shinobi, se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de que estaba llorando, de su apariencia, de sus amigos, de Sasuke… de todo, en su mente lo único que existía era ese chico de profundos ojos negros.

Itachi reaccionando se acercó, provocando que su compañera también lo hiciera. Sakura ya no estaba segura de que quería, cada vez que se le acercaba su mente se alejaba y perdía el control.

-Vete-suplicó la ojiverde.

-No-replicó el pelinegro, ya un poco cansado de la actitud de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Pues entonces, me voy yo- dijo cansada, para después levantarse. Cuando iba pasar al lado de Itachi, este le sujetó el brazo y la arrastró a la cama.

-Suéltame- volvió a comentar en un murmullo.

-No-replicó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a la par.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-preguntó mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que volvían a asomarse en sus ojos.

-Quiero contarte porque maté a mi familia.

Esta revelación dejó a Sakura realmente sorprendida. _¿Por qué me quiere contar a mí eso? Cosa que sí deseo que haga, pero no sé es muy extraño, ¿por qué a mí? No lo entiendo._

-Lo que te voy a contar- continuó el shinobi- no se lo podrás contar a nadie, es algo que solo sabemos la Hokage y yo, y ahora tú, si deseas escucharme…-Itachi giro la cabeza para verla a los ojos, Sakura en repuesta asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza- desde pequeño fui considerado un genio, a pesar de eso nunca me vi como tal. Yo nunca quise ser ANBU y mucho menos Taicho, si lo hice fue para complacer a mi padre.

Mi padre quería que yo llegase a lo más alto, mientras que él y los demás del clan se conformaban con le poder que tenían sin explotar al máximo sus habilidades. No solo yo era presionado por mi padre, mi mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, también lo era. Un día cuando todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha se reunían, yo me invente que tenía una misión. No quería verles la cara. Así que aproveché y fui a ver a Shisui, quién estaba convaleciente y aún necesitaba reposo. Cuando llegué a su casa vi como tenía su katana en la mano, con el filo apuntando a su estómago. Rápidamente se lo impedí, pero cuando le miré a los ojos pude ver el gran dolor que sentía.

**Flash Back**

En una habitación se encontraban dos chicos, de unos catorce años, ambos llevaban túnicas con abanico rojo y blanco. Uno estaba recostado en una cama el otro a poca distancia, de pie con una katana en la mano.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes con esto?-preguntó Itachi con indignación y dolor.

-Ya no aguanto más, desde que tuve estas lesiones, mi padre me trata peor, hoy me enteré que no podré tener nunca más ninguna misión, cosa que a mi padre le dolió mucho, estaba tan decepcionado conmigo que hasta me quería echar de casa, pero mi madre se lo impidió…

-Pero no fue culpa tuya, hiciste lo que debías, salvaste a esa niña.

-Eso a mi padre no le importa, Itachi ya no lo aguanto más. Ya que estás aquí, quiero pedirte que me mates tú.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo me pides eso?

-Si me matas tú, conseguirás el Mangekyo Sharingan, y así mi muerte no sería en balde.

-Pero…yo…no…yo…

-Por favor-cortó Shisui, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hmp.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cogí la katana y la coloqué delante de su estómago, pero aún así no era capaz, Shisui, al ver mi vacilación cogió mis manos con las suyas y se clavó la katana. Todavía recuerdo su cara cuando murió, su expresión era de tranquilidad de paz…

Al día siguiente, me acusaron de su muerte, claro que como no tenían pruebas no hicieron nada. Esa noche, se volvieron a juntar todos los Uchihas, y esta vez no me pude negar. Lo que me contaron esa noche era algo que jamás pensé. Yo creía que mi Clan se conformaba con el poder que tenía cuando era todo lo contrario, pensaban revelarse contra el Hokage y dar un golpe de estado, para así hacerse con el control de toda la Villa. Durante esa reunión, maduré varios años de golpe.

A la mañana siguiente, fui hablar con el Hokage, y le conté todo. Para mi desconcierto, pude ver que su semblante seguía igual, no estaba ni sorprendido, ni impresionado…nada.

**Flash Back**

En el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba Sarutobi sentado tras su escritorio. Delante, tenía un joven vestido con traje ANBU, sin máscara, arrodillado, con rostro desconcertado.

-Te agradezco tu información. Pero no eres el único fiel a Konoha, que sabía de este plan.

-Pero, ¿quién más podría saberlo?

-Tu amigo Shisui, llevaba ya un tiempo, informándome. Lamenté mucho su muerte. Era un gran chico y un gran ninja. Tanto yo, como su Clan lo sometimos a mucha presión y…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Shisui tenía como misión impedir que su Clan se revelase, pero…

-Yo lo haré.

**Fin Flash Back **

La misión que me encomendó fue modificada, ya sus planes también lo hicieron. Consistía en que desbastaría sus planes, pero pronto comenzaron a vigilarme muy de cerca. Al final lo único que pudimos hacer, fue matar a todas aquellas personas que estaban a favor del golpe. Después de investigar a todos, los únicos que estábamos en contra éramos, mi hermano, mi madre y yo.

**Flash Back**

Esa noche Sasuke, llegaba tarde a casa la igual que su padre, Itachi ya había matado a los demás, el único que faltaba era el cabecilla de dicho plan.

Cuando llegó a su casa, como todos los días se dirigió al salón, pero de camino Itachi, lo atacó por la espalda, su padre bloqueó el kunai. A pesar de la edad y la experiencia, Itachi casi había ganado, solo le faltaba un último y definitivo golpe y todo se acabaría.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por Konoha y por Sasuke.

-¿Cómo enteraste de eso?

-El Hokage me lo contó, y por lo que veo era cierto, me das asco…

Cuando levantó la katana, con intención de matarlo, su madre se interpuso y al final mató a los dos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Como ya dije sus planes habían cambiado, en lugar de dar un golpe de estado, pensaron que lo que mejor sería concienciar a los demás había que ganarse su simpatía. Para ello pensaba matar a Sasuke y hacer que pareciera que el Hokage tenía la culpa.

Si le dije a Sasuke _"Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida! Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí." _Fue porque después de todo lo que hice, en el fondo estaba arrepentido, y quería que alguien me hiciese pagar los crímenes cometidos.

Después de ese día, se suponía que todo saldría a la luz, pero yo estaba tan destrozado que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Quería marcharme muy lejos donde nadie me conociera. Pero en lugar de eso Sarutobi me propuso infiltrarme aquí, e informar a Konoha. Al final acepté. Antes de irme dejé una copia de los documentos que demuestran mi inocencia en mi habitación, por si algún día Sasuke… pero veo que no tiene verdadero interés en mi.

Sakura, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, desde siempre había pensado en Itachi como un criminal, un asesino sin escrúpulos, a quién había detestado y maldecido, ya que lo culpaba del dolor de Sasuke, pero ahora, se daba de cuenta que este no era el único que había sufrido. Lo veía reflejado en su cara, en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí?-preguntó insegura.

-Porque desde hace tiempo, deseaba contárselo a alguien-comentó el chico, quién ahora tenía fijos sus ojos en Sakura.

-Pe-pero ¿por qué yo?- tartamudeó debido a la cercanía de Itachi.

-Porque para mi eres alguien especial- sin más preámbulos, cogió el la cara de Sakura y dando fin al intento de besarla de hace unos días lo hizo.

Sakura, sorprendida, con ojos como platos, intentaba alejarlo, pero pronto, su mente comenzó a nublarse, dejando el control, a sus instintos y deseos. Al principio, apenas era un roce entre sus labios, Itachi quería ser delicado. Poco después esa caricia fue un poco más pasional, el pelinegro, sin poder contenerse, le mordió débilmente el labio inferior, ocasionando un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Sakura correspondiendo sus propios deseos, colocó sus manos tras la nuca del ojinegro, para empezar a jugar con su pelo. Cosa que le hizo perder la cabeza. Le pasó la lengua por sus dientes, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, Sakura como respuesta abrió su boca, dándole total permiso para entrar.

Itachi recorrió toda su boca, sus dientes, su paladar, su lengua…con quién inició un baile de placer. Colocó la mano que tenía en su cara, tras su nuca, mientras que la otra en su cintura y la recostó en la cama. Cuando se separaron a causa de falta de oxígeno, sin perder tiempo, Itachi se ocupó de su cuello, mientras que la mano que tenía en la cintura comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, provocando un escalofrío a la pelirrosada. En un momento, Itachi se giró y se colocó encima de Sakura, de tal forma que no la aplastaba.

Siguiendo sus instintos volvió a besarla. Mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro, la otra la introducía debajo de la camiseta y le acariciaba la cintura. Sakura, de repente, recuperó su cordura y comenzó a asustarse, debido al rumbo que estaba tomando. Itachi, notó como comenzaba a tensarse la shinobi, por lo que dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver mezclados en ellos, confusión y temor. Como no quería forzar a Sakura a nada, se levantó de encima, sentándose a su lado. Con una mano ayudó a pelirrosada a incorporarse.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Sakura.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar, no quería molestarte- se disculpó el pelinegro, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No me has molestado- admitió con un gran sonrojo que aumentó cuando Itachi levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en ella- es solo que yo aún no estoy preparada para…- pero no pudo seguir, porque Itachi la abrazó.

-Pensé que me ibas odiar, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido estos días…

-No te voy a negar que hubo un tiempo en que así era, pero después el odio dio paso al amor.

-Entonces tú…-intentó decir Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, yo te quiero- como respuesta el pelinegro la besó.

-Y yo a ti- le susurró al oído, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese en cualquier momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, en el bosque, un grupo de de ocho ninjas, se aproximaba a la guarida de los Akatsukis.

-Sasuke-baka, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó cierto rubio impaciente.

-No, y cállate de una vez- contestó malhumorado el portador del Sharingan.

-Neji, ¿ves algo?-preguntó Kakashi, al portador del Ojo Blanco.

-¡Byakugan! Delante de nosotros a unos kilómetros, hay una barrera.

-Bien, ¡vamos!_ Tranquila Sakura pronto te salvaremos-_ animó Naruto a continuar, mientras se adelantaba.

-Ese es el espíritu Naruto, que arda la llama de la juventud-grito Lee mientras levantaba el pulgar y sonreía a Gai, quién lo alentaba.

-_No tienen remedio- _pensaban Neji y Tenten.

-En fin, vamos-comento resignado Kakashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la mañana, Sakura radiante de felicidad, se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a preparar un suculento desayuno. Cuando estaba acabando llegó Itachi, quién se quedó sorprendido y a la vez feliz por el gesto de la pelirrosada. El pelinegro se le acercó a la shinobi por detrás y la abrazó.

-Sabes, me encanta como te queda ese vestido- le susurró al oído, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

-Tengo que acabar de preparar el desayuno-comentó la shinobi intentando que le soltara.

-Espera que te voy a limpiar que estás manchada- le susurró al oído.

Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a llenarle la cara a besos. A Sakura, le pareció muy graciosa su forma de limpiar. _Ya me gustaría verlo limpiando así la cocina._ Debido a ese pensamiento y a las cosquillas que le hacía, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-inquirió el pelinegro con un tono de falsa seriedad.

-Tú-murmuró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-De todas las cosas que me han dicho, nunca me habían descrito como gracioso.

-Ah, ya que yo hice el desayuno, tú limpias. Y te recomiendo que no la limpies, como me limpias la cara a mí.

-¿Por qué? No te pondrás celosa de la cocina-aquello provocó que le chica de ojos verdes, se riera con ganas, contagiando a su compañero.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, se sentaron a comer. El desayuno lo pasaron entre anécdotas y recuerdos.

-Sí, ahora me parece muy gracioso, pero estaba enfadadísima- recordó la shinobi.

-Y eso ¿por qué?-preguntó divertido.

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Pues porque Sasuke me gustaba, y yo tenía esperanzas de que me diese a mi su primer beso, no a Naruto.

-Jaja.

-No te rías-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No me río de ti, sino de la cara de debió de poner mi hermano. A partir de ahora ya no lo voy volver a ver igual, jeje- comentó entre risas.

-Al final, ni yo le di mi primer beso ni él el suyo- comentó seria- me lo dio su hermano, jaja.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido por su afirmación. _Yo le di su primer beso a Sakura._

-Tu otro hermano-comentó irónicamente.

-Vaya, tienes que presentármelo que yo aun no lo conozco-comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tonto-murmuró Sakura indignada.

-Así- y sin más la cogió y la cargó en su hombro.

-¡Bájame! No soy un saco de patatas-gritaba Sakura, a pesar de que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para que la bajara.

-A su debido momento-comentaba divertido.

-Itachi ¿A dónde me llevas? No que escaparas de limpiar la cocina.

-Si tanto insistes en lugar de darte besos a ti lo haré a la cocina.

-Jaja, eso si que me gustaría verlo, hasta le pagaría a Kakuzu.

-No me digas que te hace tanta ilusión.

-¡Itachi Uchiha bájame ya!- gritó la ojiverde, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando la iba a bajar delante suya, aparecieron, ocho ninjas, con el símbolo de Konoha, aparecieron delante suya, rodeándolo. Sakura a pesar de no verlos, sabía quienes eran, por lo que comenzó a tener remordimientos.

-Suéltala- dijo una voz, que Sakura conocía muy bien_. No, no puede ser es Sasuke. Ha venido a buscarme._

-O sino qué-comentó socarronamente.

-Te mataré.

-Tú y cuantos más.

-Será mejor que me bajes-le susurró Sakura al oído.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Sí- y reuniendo valor dijo- ahora marcharos.

No solo a Naruto sino a los demás, sus palabras los habían dejado descolocados. No entendían a que venía eso, estaba secuestrada….o ¿no?

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos-dijo el rubio.

-Yo de aquí, no me puedo ir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Volveré dentro de unas semanas-comentó agachando la cabeza.

-Así que es cierto, ¿estás curando a los Akatsukis?-preguntó Sasuke, elevando la voz.

-Sí- Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Ahora, largaros-dijo Itachi, no soportaba ver así a Sakura.

-De aquí no nos vamos sin ella-contestó Sai- no importa lo que hicieras Sakura, pero ahora ven con nosotros-le dijo el moreno con voz suave, mientras avanzaba hacía delante.

-No- dijo mientras daba un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Eres tonta o qué?-inquirió indignado Sasuke- venimos hasta aquí para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha y así nos lo pagas.

-Cállate,-dijo levantando la cabeza- nadie te pidió que vinieras-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- que te crees que soy la misma niña estúpida que te seguí a todas partes diciendo Sasuke-kun, he cambiado y no necesito la ayuda de nadie, si hubiese querido me hubiese ido hace tiempo, pero sino lo hice fue…

-¿Por qué fue Sakura?-preguntó enfadado el pelinegro.

-Ya la habéis oído, no se irá así que marcharos-intercedió Itachi.

-No, ¿por qué no vienes?-preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

-Porque si me voy atacarán Konoha.

-Eres una tonta, no ves que sino los hubieras curado les hubiésemos podido ganar, pero ahora…

-No, no hubieseis, a pesar de los heridos, podríamos haber conseguido el Kyubi, con lo que nada ni nadie, nos podría detener. Si, Sakura está aún aquí es porque, no me acabó de curar. Cuando acabe podrá irse si así lo desea-comentó mientras la miraba de reojo.

-¿Y por qué se iba a desear quedarse?-preguntó Sasuke ofuscado.

-A ti que te importa-le dijo su hermano.

-Me importa y mucho.

-Así, ¿tanto como vengarte de mí?

Sakura, de pronto recordó lo que le dijo ayer Itachi:_ Antes de irme dejé una copia de los documentos que demuestran mi inocencia en mi habitación, por si algún día Sasuke… pero veo que no tiene verdadero interés en mi. _ Debido a eso comenzó a andar hacía Sasuke, dejando a Itachi sorprendido y a los demás con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estaba cerca se inclinó y le dijo al oído.

-Si quieres saber algo de Itachi, busca en su habitación unos documentos-murmuró de tal forma que solo él la pudiese escuchar. Después dio media vuelta, pero el brazo de Sasuke le impidió continuar.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros.

-No- aseguró Sakura.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal? Quiero aclarar que a mí Itachi me gusta, pero como el asesino sanguinario, sin escrúpulos que mató a su familia, porque no le dejaba explotar al máximo sus habilidades. Si en este fic lo cambié fue porque así era un poco más creíble que Sakura se enamorase de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Quiénes serán los recién llegados?

¿Al final se quedará Sakura?

¿Qué pasará entre ella e Itachi?

¿Qué opinarán de la relación de Sakura con Itachi los demás Akatsukis?

¿Se quedará Sakura con Itachi después de curarlo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**chihiro shiba:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Sí, yo creo que las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes. A mi también me encanta la pareja Itachi/Sakura.

Gracias por tu review, cuídat y bss.

**anita-asakura:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Sí, en el cap, anterior, le zurraron de lo lindo, pero bueno creo que la recompensa ya la recibió, en especies, pero la recibió jeje.

Me alegro que te guste mi fic jeje, como me anima que me digan eso jeje, cuídat y 1 besot.

**Queen pain alone**

Hola!! Q tal?

Me alegra que te gusten Deidara e Itachi, a mi la verdad es que me gustan mucho esos personajes jeje.

Tus deseos son órdenes así que ya la continué jeje. Cuídat y bss y gracias por tus reviews.

**Namine1993**

Hola!! Q tal?

La verdad, es que la relación de los Akatsukis, me la pensé bastante, al principio pensé en que como eran asesinos, con una relación seca, pero como a Itachi, lo puse como "bueno", pensé en ponerlos a todos parecido, como con si tuviesen un corazoncito escondido. Me alegro que te guste su relación jeje :

Cuídat y bss.

**nessa-uchiha**

Hola!! Q tal?

Al final, los dos reconocieron sus sentimientos, que bonito ñ.ñ, la verdad es que no había pensado en Deidara, cuando acabe con este fic, tengo que hacer 1 de esa pareja jeje, me parece tan mono.

Como ves te hice caso y lo continué, 1 besazo y q t cuídat tu Inner jeje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	9. Itachi o Sasuke

Quiero aclarar que ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Quiero aclarar que ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Tú te vienes con nosotros._

_-No- aseguró Sakura._

_Justo en ese momento, aparecieron…_

-¡Suéltala!-exclamó cierto rubio.

-Sí, a la mocosa solo la torturo yo-exclamó un shinobi de color azul.

-Deidara, Kisame. Tranquilos tiene un trato y no se irá- recordó Pein serenamente.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿Sakura?-preguntó un inquieto Naruto.

-Sakura, ¿qué tipo de trato hiciste con ellos?-preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

-Yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir, justo en ese momento sintió como Sasuke le soltaba el brazo, _no puedo contarles el trato, ya les conté demasiado_. _Si Pein se entera de lo que les conté, puede matarlos…_

-Responde-gritó de malos modos Sai.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha, estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer. Sakura, a quién tenían que rescatar de los Akatsukis, no se quería ir, había hecho un trato con ellos, pero lo peor era que los estaba curando y por lo que escucharon, solo faltaba Itachi. La misión era llevar Sakura de vuelta a Konoha, pero, no podían luchar contra todos los Akatsukis y salir vivos.

-No os preocupéis, dentro de un par de semanas se irá-informó Pein.

-Y como sabemos que no nos mientes-inquirió el Kakashi.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí.

-Pero…-comenzó Naruto.

-Siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra, como que hicimos con ella. Para nosotros es importante, aunque no lo creáis. Como podéis ver-comentó Konan señalando a Sakura-la hemos tratado bien.

Sasuke, comenzó a recapitular, _cuando habíamos llegado La encontramos sobre el hombro de Itachi, pidiéndole que la bajase, pero no parecía asustada sino divertida_. Ante ese solo pensamiento, le empezó a hervor la sangre. Sin darse cuenta apretó los puños hasta poner los nudillos blancos. Otra cosa de la que no se había fijado era en la apariencia de la kunoichi, se quedó estupefacto. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes finos amarillos, que se ajustaba bastante en el pecho, en la cintura tenía un lazo amarillo, después era bastante flojo. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, por debajo sobresalía un trozo de puntillita, lo que el vestido tuviese más vuelo. El color del vestido era blanco, pero estaba lleno de flores amarillas y rosas. Konan le dejó unos zapatos a juego, eran amarillos con un poco de tacón. Para completar el conjunto le cambió su banda ninja por un lazo amarillo. _No me lo puedo creer, se ha quitado la banda. Acaso habrá… no si hubiese… nos lo hubiese dicho._

-¿Dónde está tu banda ninja, Sakura? ¿Y ese anillo?-preguntó Sai.

-La tengo guardada, no la he perdido, ni he renunciado a Konoha, si es lo que insinuabas. Y este anillo es un seguro -contestó la chica de ojos verdes, de mala manera y con una mirada de rabia.

-Mi anillo querido-murmuró Kisame todo compungido.

-Sakura yo…-intentó solucionar el pelinegro.

-Será mejor que os marchéis-contestó cansinamente, mientras se dirigía a la casa.

-Hemos venido a por ti y no nos iremos hasta…

-Sabes_ Sasuke_-no sabía porque, pero de la forma en que la shinobi pronunció su nombre, le hizo estremecerse-¿sabes cuantas veces te he ido a traer de vuelta? O ¿a buscar información a lugares rinconcitos? Pero no sirvió de nada, la información que obtenía solo me servía para seguirte el rastro. Y cuando tenía suerte y te encontrábamos, te ibas…-la voz se le empezaba a quebrar- pero no te preocupes, hoy sentirás un poco de tu propia medicina.

Levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de sus compañeros.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, sin poder contenerse, empezaron a correr hacía la casa en busca de la shinobi de cabellos rosados. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?-preguntó un ninja de piel azul.

-¿La preferís de pino o castaño? Mejor la de pino, la de castaño cada día es más cara y no creo que a Itachi le haga gracia tener que pagarla…-comentó Kakuzu.

-No le pienso pagar ninguna urna-contestó divertido el pelinegro.

-Eres el único familiar que le queda. Y yo no pienso gastar el dinero en cosas tontas.

-Ya somos dos-sentenció Itachi.

-¡No me vais a meter en una urna!-gritó Sasuke.

-Si insistes en pasar…-comentó Konan.

-Seguro que te llega una caja de cerillas-acabó la frase Pein.

-De eso me ocupo yo- anunció Hidan con cara macabra- así aprovecho y realizo un sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

-Bueno yo me voy con Sakura, ¿vamos?-le preguntó a Pein.

-Sí, y vosotros que no pasen… y si se ponen tontos los matáis.

-Bueno, ¿cuántas urnas voy encargando?-preguntó Kakuzu, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Desde que Sakura, me curó los brazos, no los he usado, cosa que puede afectar a mi arte. ¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó Deidara.

-Tobi, se pregunta, ¿qué pasó todo este tiempo entre Itachi y Sakura?-dicha preguntó, hizo que tanto los ninjas de Konoha como los Akatsukis lo miraran-antes se odiaban y ahora la estaba defendiendo-después de dicha pregunta se giraron hacía el ojinegro.

-Es cierto, antes decías que la ibas a matar, y ahora parecía como si te importase más su vida que la tuya-comentó picadamente Kisame.

-¡Como le hayas hecho algo! ¡Te mato!-amenazó Naruto.

-No le he hecho nada…que ella no haya querido…-comentó divertido al ver la cara de los ninjas.

-Tobi lo sabe, porque como le hicieses algo malo te volvería…

-¡Cállate!-gruñó molesto.

-Es cierto y no una, sino dos veces-exclamó divertido Deidara.

-¿Se puede saber qué le hizo Sakura?-preguntó Sai receloso.

-Lo mando dos veces por los aires. Algo que nunca nadie había conseguido. Le dio una paliza. ¡Ah! Cuantos recuerdos agradables-comentó mientras hacía que se limpiaba una lágrima.

-¡¡QUÉ UNA CHICA TE DIO UNA PALIZA!!-gritó Naruto.

-Esa es la llama de la juventud-exclamó Gai, con una de sus poses, coma que imitó Lee.

Todos excepto cierto pelinegro se echaron a reír, Sasuke se contuvo y solo esbozó una sonrisa, en cambio otros como Naruto se reían a carcajada limpia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura que se encontraba en su cuarto, maldiciéndose, por como se había tornado el día. Se había tirado en su cama, pero aunque estaba triste, no lloraba. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, y justo hoy se los tenía que encontrar, hoy que no había pensado en ellos, hoy que estaba genial con Itachi… Itachi, solo pensar en él hacía que se sonrojase, suspiro.

-Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados…-comentó graciosa Konan.

-¿Desde cuando estás en la puerta?

-Desde que agarraste la almohada, diste media vuelta y te sonrojaste. Así que cuéntame ¿por quién suspiras y te sonrojas?-dicha pregunta consiguió ponerla más sonrojada.

-Por Itachi-confesó en un murmullo, sin mirarla los ojos.

-¿Por fin se declararon?-Sakura, rápidamente la miró- no me mires con esa cara, se os notaba a leguas. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que es importante, es lo que pasó aquí estos días que nosotros no estuvimos…

La cara de la shinobi, no podía estar más roja, debido a que las palabras de Konan le habían hecho recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron ayer y esta mañana.

-Por lo que veo en tu cara nada decente-comentó pícaramente.

-Lo es lo que te estás imaginando-comentó azoradamente.

-Entonces, ¿ni un mísero beso? Sabía que Itachi era un poco soso, ¡pero tanto!

-No es eso.

-A que refieres-dijo mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-A que si me beso…

-¡Lo sabía! Pein, me debe dos semanas de vacaciones, jaja.

-¿Has apostado sobre mi vida privada?

-Sí-respondió sin ningún reparo-pero eso no es lo importante…

-Eso lo dices tú.

-Lo importante es-continuó como sí nada- y ¿hasta donde llegasteis?-Sakura volvió a ponerse roja- lo sabía algo más pasó.

La chica suspiró resignada, le tendría que contar todo a Konan, todo menos la conversación.

-Jaja, así que si fuese por Itachi…

-No lo digas así, parece como si insinuases…

-Jaja, mira como defiende a su novio.

-No es mi novio.

-Como si lo fuera. Si Kisame o Hidan se enteran de esto, estarían un año entero riéndose de Itachi.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada.

-O sino que-le retó Konan.

-Ahora verás- y saltó encima de su compañera y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Pero fueron interrumpidas por unos ruidos, provenientes del jardín, donde se encontraban, los Akatsukis y los ninjas de Konoha. Sakura, temiéndose lo peor, cambió rápidamente la sonrisa por una cara de preocupación. Konan al ver su cara, la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos-le dijo, mientras la llevaba a su habitación desde donde se podía ver el lugar.

De repente, cuando se iban a asomar a la ventana escucharon:

-¡¡QUÉ UNA CHICA TE DIO UNA PALIZA!!

Sakura y Konan se miraron extrañadas, hasta que se asomaron y vieron que el único que no se reía era Itachi.

-Creo que no hace falta que diga nada, ya se están riendo de él-iba a añadir algo más pero la mirada de Sakura hizo que se lo replantease.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Puede que a mi me de una paliza una chica, pero por lo menos no me beso con mi hermano-dicho comentario, ocasionó que Sasuke y Naruto se echasen una mirada de asco.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kisame.

-A que estos dos que tanto se burlan de mi-comentó mientras señalaba a su hermano y a Naruto- se BESARON.

Ahora le tocó el turno de reír a Itachi, que fue seguido por los Akatsukis. Neji, Tenten y Kakashi, consiguieron disimular, Gai y Lee, no se enteraron y Sasuke y Naruto estaban rojos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sakura-murmuró Sasuke- de esta te enteras- iba a dirigirse contra ellos, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

-Regresamos.

-No podemos Sakura…

-Volverá pronto.

Sasuke enfadado, le dijo a su hermano:

-La próxima vez…-pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Me darás un beso? Por favor, espero que no-comentó su hermano.

-Vámonos ya, dobe-comentó Naruto, mientras arrastraba al pelinegro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se fueron, Sakura pudo respirar más tranquila. Pero aún así decidió bajar a la cocina a esperarlos. Konan, que la acompañaba, se quedó sorprendida al ver los restos del desayuno.

-Parece que hiciste un banquete-comentó burlonamente.

-Más o menos.

-Jaja, ¿y cómo sabías eso de tu hermano, Itachi?-preguntó Kisame.

-¿El qué sabías de tu hermano?-preguntó Sakura con los brazos en la cintura y con una mirada que metía miedo. Al ver esa mirada nadie contestó excepto…

-Tobi, escuchó como Itachi, le decía al chico Kyubi que se había besado con su hermano.

Los ojos de Sakura, parecían lanzar, chispas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle semejante cosas? ¡La próxima vez no te digo nada!-exclamó furiosa.

-Es mi hermano-reprochó, no entendía por que se enfadaba tanto.

-El cual abandonaste hace años.

-Tú no sabes nada-comentó dolido.

-Yo sé más de él, que tú-le reprochó.

-Se me olvidaba que estás enamorada de mi estúpido hermano-exclamó dolido.

-_¿Cómo me pude decir eso después de lo que le dije ayer? _Sabes perfectamente que no estoy enamorada de él.

-Es cierto, lo dejaste de querer cuando te abandonó, pero ahora que está de vuelta, tal vez podrías…-pero Itachi, no pudo continuar, ya que Sakura le había estampado, la mano en la cara.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Después de lo de ayer… ¡Que ilusa fui! Seguro que todo lo que me dijiste era mentira, y yo diciéndote que te quería, ¡que tonta! Y lo peor es que te creí.

-Sakura, espera-la sujetó Itachi, por el brazo- no quería decir eso yo…

-Suéltame-dijo con rabia comprimida, mientras luchaba por no llorar-no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más, para mí va a ser como si estuviese muerto.

Absolutamente todos, se habían quedado petrificados, unos por confusión, otros por las palabras dichas y otros por desilusión.

Itachi, al igual que Sakura, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

-Tobi no entiende que pasó-comentó confuso.

-Lo que pasó es que Itachi acaba de echar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos. Algo de lo que se va arrepentir-le explicó Konan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de que Sakura le tenía que hacer las curas a Itachi, que aún tenía que dormir con el ungüento, no se hablaban. Sakura, porque pensaba que Itachi le había mentido y no creía sus sentimientos. El pelinegro, por el contrario, pensaba que Sakura era la que no le creía lo que sentía por ella y que no confiaba plenamente en él. Y como los dos eran cabezotas, no se dirigieron la palabra.

Solo faltaba una noche para que Sakura se fuese. Durante todo este tiempo, todos los Akatsukis le habían cogido cariño, hasta Kisame, que aunque se seguían peleando, era amigablemente. Kakuzu, le caía bien desde el principio (ya que sacaba beneficios debido a las apuestas), pero después de aconsejarle algunas medidas de ahorro…. Konan, por ser su compañera. Tobi, porque tenía paciencia con él. Deidara, siempre fue su amigo. Hidan, por enseñarle algunos trucos para sus sacrificios. Zetsu, a quién no había conocido, ya que aún no había vuelto de una misión y Pein, con quién se llevaba cordialmente.

Debido a la despedida de Sakura, los Akatsukis pensaban hacerle una fiesta de despedida la noche, siguiente, cuando Itachi estuviese totalmente recuperado.

-Sakura, si te he mandado llamar, es porque te quiero pedir es un favor.

-No me uniré a vosotros.

-No es eso, aunque no me desagradaría. Lo que te quiero pedir son dos favores uno es que te quedes un día más…-pero fue interrumpido.

-No lo pienso hacer el trato era que…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Espera, el motivo es que Konan y los demás te han preparado una fiesta de despedida y una despedida sin nadie a quién despedir…

-Entiendo, me quedaré pero ni un día más. ¿Y el otro favor?-preguntó desconfiadamente.

-Que te quedes aquí un rato más y que en la fiesta….

-Me haga la sorprendida-Pein asintió- pero, lo que no entiendo es porqué me tengo que quedar aquí.

-Mientras traen todas las cosas.

-Jeje, como se entere Konan que me has contado todo esto, te mata.

-Yo creo que algo peor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esta temporada estoy algo liada por lo que tarde y el capítulo es tan cutre. Lo he subido porque me voy unos días de vacaciones. A la vuelta intentaré compensarlo con un cap más largo y contestaré a los review.

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	10. Adios

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

Aviso en este cap. habrá lemon, ya avisaré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Sakura, si te he mandado llamar, es porque te quiero pedir es un favor._

_-No me uniré a vosotros._

_-No es eso, aunque no me desagradaría. Lo que te quiero pedir son dos favores uno es que te quedes un día más…-pero fue interrumpido._

_-No lo pienso hacer el trato era que…-pero fue interrumpida._

_-Espera, el motivo es que Konan y los demás te han preparado una fiesta de despedida y una despedida sin nadie a quién despedir…_

_-Entiendo, me quedaré pero ni un día más. ¿Y el otro favor?-preguntó desconfiadamente._

_-Que te quedes aquí un rato más y que en la fiesta…._

_-Me haga la sorprendida-Pein asintió- pero, lo que no entiendo es porqué me tengo que quedar aquí._

_-Mientras traen todas las cosas._

_-Jeje, como se entere Konan que me has contado todo esto, te mata._

_-Yo creo que algo peor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El resto del día, Sakura, lo había pasado en su habitación, le hacía ilusión que los Akatsukis le organizasen una fiesta de despedida, incluso Konan la había vuelto a obligar a vestirse con el vestido amarillo, pero no tenía ganas, ya que su corazón, se lo impedía. No entendía como Itachi podía desconfiar de esa manera de ella, es cierto, que le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero eso era algo pasado. ¡Le había dado su primer beso! Y para él no significaba nada.

Mañana se acabará todo, esta noche será la última que duerma aquí. Cerca de Itachi. Cerca del hombre que estoy enamorada. Cerca de la persona que más me ha decepcionado. Cerca del hermano de Sasuke. Sasuke. ¡Tiene gracia! Enamorada de dos Uchihas, dos hermanos, dos seres fríos que no ven más allá de sus ombligos… Parece que tengo complejo de mártir, ¿cómo puedo sufrir tanto? ¿Será una forma de sentirme viva? No lo sé y no pienso buscar una repuesta, en el fondo no soy tan valiente como piensan.

Ahora mismo me siento como aquella niña que fui, que siempre necesitaba de alguien que la salvase. Me encuentro en un pozo de dolor del que sin ayuda sé que no saldré, pero también sé que la ayuda que necesito, es posible que nunca llegué. Ahora lo que quiero es morir y sé cuando ocurrirá, dentro de dos meses cuando Akatsuki, ataque Konoha. En ese momento moriré definitivamente. Sé que Sasuke e Itachi se enfrentarán, y solo con pensar en que uno de los dos pueda morir me mata. Es cierto que estoy enamorada de Itachi, pero aún le tengo cariño a Sasuke, el mismo que a Naruto, Kakashi y los demás.

En esa batalla, se decidirán muchas cosas, pero es algo que no me importa. Lo que me importa es que, tanto Akatsukis como ninjas de Konoha, morirán ese día y eso es algo que no soportaré. No soportaré ver morir a nadie más.

_"El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí porque se nos escapa el presente"_

_**Gustave Flaubert**_

Si me quedo en esta habitación un minuto, más creo me ahogaré en mis penas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saltó por la ventana, no quería que nadie la viese. Levantó la vista y vio el lugar donde Itachi la cargaba…_No, me niego, ya no quiero pensar más en él._ Cansada y con lágrimas de impotencia salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?-murmuró una sombra desde una ventana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Konoha, se encontraban reunidos varios ninjas alrededor de la mesa de la Hokage, Tsunade. Todos tenían expresiones sombrías. La tensión se palpaba en el aire y la situación no era para menos.

-Como iba diciendo, Sakura, se vio forzada a curar a los Akatsukis. También sabemos que no se unirá a ellos. Según la información que nos dio, dentro de poco tiempo debería estar aquí- comentó la Hokage.

-Sí, Pein afirmó que solo tendría que estar allí un par de semanas más. Ese plazo se acabó ayer, por lo que Sakura debería estar a punto de llegar.

-Pero por seguridad quiero que un grupo…

-¡¡Nosotros!!-exclamaron Naruto y Sasuke, lo que ocasionó que se mirasen con furia.

-¡¡Cállate!!-volvieron a repetir, mientras el rubio se acercaba al pelinegro.

-¡¡Seré yo quién vaya por ella!!-faltaban apenas unos centímetros para que sus caras se tocasen.

-NARUTO-gritó Tsunade, asustando al chico kyubi.

Debido a ese grito, el rubio se sobresaltó y se fijó en lo cerca que estaba del pelinegro, cosa de la que el Uchiha también se dio de cuenta.

-¡No te me acerques!-exclamaron los dos.

-Ya basta. Irá el equipo Kakashi. ¿Alguna pregunta?-todos negaron con la cabeza-mañana partiréis. Ahora marchaos.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Shizune tráeme sake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mañana iremos a buscarte. Quieras o no, esta vez no te dejaré ir. Me he dado cuenta muy tarde, y aunque intenté arrancarte de mi corazón y mi mente he fracasado. He fracasado en todo. Lo único que me queda eres tú. Antes te consideraba una carga una molestia, alguien a quién salvar, y aunque no lo creas, me hacía sentir bien. Ahora me he dado de cuenta. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde y pueda compensarte todos los esfuerzos que has hecho por mí. Sé que me has amado y odiado. Estos sentimientos van entrelazados y yo con mi estupidez he sido capaz cruzases la línea. _El amor es un acto de perdón interminable... _(Peter Ustinov). Ojala me llegues a perdonar algún día.

Ahora me dirijo a mi antigua casa. Mi hogar. Donde crecí. Camino por las mismas calles, que recorrí aquel fatídico día. Me jure no volver nunca más. Pero ya ves si lo hago es por ti, porque tú me dijiste que buscase unos documentos ¿qué pondrán? No tengo ni idea. Aunque por lo que me dijiste: _Si quieres saber algo de Itachi, busca en su habitación unos documentos. _Saber algo de Itachi, hace unos meses hubiese dado lo que fuera por un poco información sobre el asesino de mis padres, de mi vida… Y ahora que estaba dispuesto a dejar mi vida de venganza atrás, por ti, Sakura, vas y me dices que busque sobre él unos documentos.

En verdad no hay quién te entienda, hace unos años fuiste la que me propuso que me olvidase de esa venganza, que tú harías hasta lo imposible, por darme amor y cariño y ahora…

Ya he llegado, al igual que aquel día tengo miedo… me asusta no saber que me puedo encontrar tras esos muros. Pero a pesar de eso, repito, y me interno en casa Uchiha. Todo sigue igual. Todo en la misma posición, solo que con una capa de polvo y sin mis padres muertos e el suelo del salón. Subo las escaleras, veo la puerta de mi habitación entre abierta. Mi nostalgia se hizo más fuerte y no pude evitar entrar. Todo igual, todo… En mi mesita se encontraba la pomada que mi madre me había hecho para mí. _Mamá._ Te echo de menos. Como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí… pero no puede ser debido a Itachi. Asquerosa comadreja.

Sakura, estoy aquí por ella, ya perdí demasiado tiempo. Me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermano. Donde estarán esos estúpidos documentos... Ahora que lo pienso… si puede ser… no aquí no era… ah sí aquí están…

**Flash Back**

_-Llego tarde, seguro que Itachi se enfada. Que hambre tengo, seguro que mamá hace una cena riquísima_.

Entró en casa como una bala, cruzo el salón, no veo a nadie, llego a la cocina y veo a mi madre y a mi padre a la mesa. Mi madre se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, mi padre me pregunta que tal todo.

-Sasuke, cariño, ve a avisar a Itachi que ya está lista la cena.

-Voy-salté de la silla y subí las escaleras corriendo.

Vi la puerta de su cuarto abierta y miré por ella Itachi tenía en la mano unos documentos y los estaba guardando en una caja, que guardó debajo de unas tablillas sueltas cerca de su cama.

-Sasuke -me sobresalté a escuchar mi nombre- pasa.

Entré y me senté a su lado. Estaba raro, parecía nervioso.

-Si algún día pasase algo, ven aquí y busca estos documentos- en su rostro se podía apreciar una gran angustia.

-Itachi, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes, ¿qué hacías aquí?-preguntó con otra cara.

-Mamá me mandó a buscarte. La cena está servida.

-Ahora bajo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-No me puedo creer, que lo tuviese todo planeado.

Sasuke, resignado debido a Sakura, cogió esos documentos y empezó a leerlos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al acabar de leer el primer documento, rápidamente ojeó el resto. Cogió todos los papeles y se fue a hablar con la Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ya había visto antes todos estos documentos-fue la repuesta de Tsunade.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Como que conocía esos documentos!

-Primero cálmate, segundo Itachi Uchiha, me pidió que bajo ningún concepto te contase nada, a no ser que vinieses personalmente a preguntar sobre ello.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Al tercer Hokage le puso de condición, que todos absolutamente todos pensasen que había matado a su clan por poder. Para así poder entrar en Akatsuki, desde donde nos informa de sus planes.

-Pero en estos documentos…

-Cuentan las atrocidades y abusos cometidos por el clan Uchiha Por lo que como verás en el último documento, la situación no era solo eso sino que pretendían hacerse con el control de la villa. Por lo que el Tercer Hokage decidió ofrecerle a tu hermano la misión de matar a todos aquellos que planeaban el fin de la Villa y así una disculpa para infiltrase en una nueva organización muy poderosa, Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué decidió aceptar esa misión?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mí?-Sasuke estaba boquiabierto.

-Sí, el plan era que tú morirías por culpa del Hokage y así ellos lo matarían por venganza. Pero Itachi por amor a ti y a tu madre los mato.

-Pero mi madre…

-Sí, tu madre murió, pero fue un accidente, porqué crees que cada vez que te ve te pide que lo mates. Siente remordimientos.

Durante unos minutos ambos se encontraron sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Tsunade, muerta por la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo te has enterado de la verdad?

-Sakura, me lo contó cuando la fuimos a buscar a la base de los Akatsukis.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Sakura sabría de esos documentos? Itachi no es del tipo de personas que van contando su vida. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?

-No lo sé.

-Está bien te puedes retirar, mañana tienes una misión que cumplir.

A pesar de intentarlo Sasuke no fue capaz de dormir aquella noche, tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. No sabía que pensar de su hermano, la persona a quién más había odiado. También estaba Sakura… no sabía como había conseguido dicha información, mas tenía alguna suposición, pero se negaba a creer en ellas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Eso era un rayo?-preguntó Konan.

-Me temo que sí-concordó Pein-esta noche habrá una gran tormenta.

-Deidara, porqué no vas a buscar a Sakura y de paso buscas a Itachi- comentó la chica.

-Voy.

Deidara subió, entró en el cuarto de Sakura y la encontró vacía. Se preocupó, pero pensó que estaría con el pelinegro haciéndole una última comprobación. Llegó al cuarto, doy unos golpes, pero nadie contestaba, entró y se encontró, con que no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-No encuentro a ninguno de los dos- comentó, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Konan, preocupada.

-Está lloviendo, Tobi mira como llueve.

-¿Creéis qué estarán fuera?-preguntó angustiada.

-No puede ser, tiene mi anillo-reclamó Kisame.

-Itachi, aún no está preparado para usar su sharingan-comentó Pein, recalcando que no solo estaba Sakura perdida.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa?-preguntó Deidara.

-A mí- dijo Kakuzu, Pein se alegró al ver a alguien preocupado por el pelinegro- tu sabes el tiempo que perderíamos buscándole un sustituto-el último comentó le provocó un tic nervioso en el ojo al Líder.

-Tobi, está preocupado por los dos.

-Deberíamos salir a buscarlos-anunció Konan.

-No, es peligroso, podemos perdernos, además Itachi la protegerá-la calmó Pein.

-La mocosa no necesita a nadie para protegerse-comentó Hidan.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar-sentenció Pein.

-Valla, mierda de fiesta-sentenció Hidan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura, corría lo más rápido que podía, quería alejar de su mente el nombre Itachi Uchiha, de tal forma que ni siquiera se dio de cuenta de que un pelinegro la seguía. Cuando la rabia que sentía desapareció, bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol. Al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado se tensó. _Mierda, seré descuidada-_se lamentaba-_ aún por encima llevó la capa de Akatsuki, ojala no sea un ninja._

-Tranquila, soy yo-comentó la persona que estaba a su lado, sentándose a su lado.

-_Genial, la persona a quién menos ganas tengo de ver. _Eso no es ningún consuelo-atacó sin mirare a la cara.

-Sakura, sé que después de la fiesta te irás, pero quería decirte…

-No tienes nada que decirme-se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero la mano, del pelinegro se lo impidió-suéltame.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Déjame, mañana me voy y no quiero sufrir más-comentó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura-y con infinita ternura, le dio la vuelta y la abrazó delicadamente entre sus brazos-el otro día me porté como un idiota y sé que no lo merecías, pero mi orgullo pudo más. Quiero pedirte disculpas.

Sakura no podía creérselo, el famoso Itachi-asesino-del-clan-Uchiha, se estaba disculpando ante ella una kunoichi de Konoha, su enemiga. Y para rematar, la estaba abrazando con una gran ternura, impropia de él.

-No quería que te fueras con una idea equivocada de mí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos negros, que la miraban con dulzura y cariño, todo lo contrario, al primer día que los vio, donde solo parecía haber odio y furia.

-Creo que ya te lo dije, pero no te preocupes que te lo repito, te amo-le susurró al oído las dos últimas palabras.

Sakura, aún no salía de su asombro. Itachi, quién hace unos días le había reclamado volver a amar a Sasuke, ahora le profesaba su amor. Ahí algo fallaba, no podía ser todo bonito. Ella ya había decidido morir, y eso haría. Aunque como siempre, hay un pero, y ese pero era la súbita declaración del pelinegro. Sakura lo maba y mucho, cuando Itachi le confesó su amor por primera vez, se sintió una dicha que jamás había sentido. Al ser besada por él sintió a miles de mariposas en su estómago, sus caricias le quemaban…

"_El verdadero paraíso no está en el cielo, sino en la boca de la mujer amada." _**Théophile Gautier**

Sakura, sabía lo que significaban todos esos sentimientos, mas era incapaz de creerlo…Es cierto lo había reconocido una vez, pero esta vez se negaba…

-Solo quería que lo tuvieses en cuenta, no quiero forzarte a nada. Ven será mejor volver- comentó mientras se separaba y le tendía una mano. Al ver que no era correspondido la bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa dolido y con la cabeza gacha.

Sakura que estaba manteniendo una dura batalla entre su razón y sus sentimientos, puso fin dándole la victoria a…

-¡Te quiero!-gritó kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

Itachi sorprendido se dio la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa, corrió a sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, como sino quisiese soltarla nunca. A amos les desbordaba la alegría de amar y ser amados.

(N/A: escuchar "I was made for living" de Kiss) A partir de aquí hasta una nueva escena, hay lemon, para aquel, que no le guste o no tenga edad suficiente, que pase a la siguiente, escena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sin perder tiempo, sus sentimientos tomaron el control de sus acciones, y comenzaron a besarse, pero esta vez al contrario de la anterior, no fue con delicadeza, sino con pasión. Las manos de Itachi se situaron una en la cintura y otra en la nuca de la chica. Las de Sakura, detrás de la nuca del pelinegro. La kunoichi, comenzó a jugar con la cabellera negra del chico, cosa que le provocó un gran placer. El Akatsuki, tampoco perdió el tiempo y comenzó a recorrer con desesperación su espalda. No conforme con eso descendieron sus manos bajando hasta situarse en sus muslos, de donde la agarró y la alzó para después apoyarla contra un árbol cercano.

Pronto les falto el aire. Por lo que rompieron el beso, pero Itachi hambriento de la chica, aprovechó para recorrerle el cuello, comenzó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, después bajó dejando un rastro de besos. Entre la clavícula y en cuello, dejó una marca, para que todos supieran a quien pertenecía la ninja médico. Sakura, cada vez más excitada, comenzaba a acariciar todo lo que podía la cara, la nuca, los hombros…

Estaban tan centrados en lo que hacían, que no se dieron de cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, hasta que escucharon un gran trueno. Se separaron, como acto reflejo al ruido. Ambos estaban sonrojados y tenían los labios hinchados. Itachi, azorado la bajo, pensando en lo que había podía haber ocurrido sino llega a ser por el trueno. Sakura, que parecía ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su amado, lo condujo a una pequeña cueva cercana, agarrado por la mano.

Tan pronto estuvieron guarnecidos de la lluvia Sakura volvió a besar a Itachi, pero este rápidamente se apartó.

-Sakura, no es necesario que hagas nada que no quieras-le explicó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no quería hacerlo?-esa pregunta lo dejó desconcertado.

-¿De verdad estás segura?

"_Deseo tocar tu piel, recorrerla con mis labios llenos de deseo hacia ti, rodearte de caricias dulcemente, alcanzar el centro de tu pasión...pídeme que te ame."_

-Sí, ámame- respondió sensualmente, a la oreja del ojinegro, cosa de lo derritió.

-¿Dónde estábamos? Así ya me acuerdo.

El pelinegro, la volvió a coger de los muslos y la acorraló contra la pared. Continuó recorriendo el cuello, pero al querer descender, se encontró con un problema, el vestido. Sakura que se dio cuenta, hizo que Itachi la dejase en el suelo. El pelinegro aún sin entender, no perdía detalle de la chica que lo volvía loco.

Sakura toda azorada, se dio la vuelta dejándole ver la cremallera que estaba bajando, Itachi conmovido, le cogió las manos impidiendo que continuase.

-Déjame esto a mí.

Con las manos aún agarradas, las colocó de tal manera que la cintura de la kunoichi estaba abrazada por dos pares de mano. El pelinegro retiró sus manos. Agarró el cabello de la chica, para colocarlo en su hombro derecho, mientras llenaba de besos el izquierdo. Cuando Sakura, se relajó comenzó a bajarle la cremallera, sin dejar de hacer un recorrido.

La kunoichi, no aguantaba todo ese calor, quería sofocarlo, por lo que agarró la cabeza de Itachi, quién no daba tregua a su hombro, para besarlo con pasión. A pesar de eso siguió bajando la cremallera. Cuando acabo calló al suelo el vestido, dejando a la dueña de los cabellos rosados en ropa interior. Se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Itachi estaba maravillado, varias veces, se la había imaginado así, pero ahora era especial, "no se ama a una mujer porque sea bella. Es bella porque se le ama." Hasta nunca había entendido esa cita, pero ahora estaba de acuerdo. Sakura, no era ni fea ni guapa, era una ninja. Es cierto que tenía un cuerpo un tanto musculoso para una mujer, poco pecho y era bastante delgada, pero tenía unas piernas, unos ojos y una boca, que atraerían a cualquier hombre.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto amarillo, con un poco puntillita, al igual que el cullote. Itachi sin poder resistir ni un minuto más a besarla toda, se deshizo de su capa y la colocó en el suelo, para después poner a Sakura encima. Le agarró de las manos colocándolas encima de su cabeza. La besó, besó su barbilla, su cuello, el centro de sus pechos, y así hasta su ombligo, donde se demoró jugando con el.

Sakura se sentía desfallecer, seguramente si hubiese estado de pie sus piernas no hubiesen aguantado su peso. Itachi la estaba llevando al séptimo cielo. Estaba disfrutando de cada caricia. Pero ella también quería que él se retorciera debajo de él de pasión. Se soltó, y rápidamente, le sacó el suéter, dejándolo con la protección ninja, pero la kunoichi no estaba satisfecha, por lo que continuó, sacándole la ropa. Cuando ya estuvo con el pecho al descubierto, giró y se sentó en su cintura. Pudo observar con detenimiento todo su torso. Tenía unos hombros bastante anchos, más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sus pectorales y estómago, estaban poco marcados, debido a la falta de un buen entrenamiento. Pero a Sakura le pareció que era simplemente perfecto.

"_Llegamos al amor no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprendemos a creer que una persona imperfecta es totalmente perfecta."_

Después de grabar con fuego esa imagen en su memoria, comenzó a besarlo todo, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, sus hombros, sus brazos. Para Itachi, quién Sakura había atado sus brazos, con chakra por encima de su cabeza, era una tortura china, quería tocarla, besarla, hacerla gemir…

Finalmente, se soltó y giró quedando, encima de la kunoichi, que sonreía graciosamente. La besó nuevamente. Sus besos bajaron hasta encontrarse con el sostén de la chica, quién encorvada hacia arriba, debido al deseo le puso las cosas fáciles al chico. Quién pronto se deshizo del. Comenzó a besar un seno, mientras que el otro disfrutaba de sus caricias, Sakura, comenzó a exhalar fuertes suspiros, que pronto pasaron a ser gemidos. Esto no hacía más que aumentar la excitación del pelinegro. Cambio de pecho, y repitió lo mismo, hasta que los pezones de los dos pechos estuvieron duros.

Volvió a besar, esos labios que lo derretían, con cada caricia, para después descender, hasta las piernas donde comenzó a darle pequeños besos, mientras ascendía, por dentro del muslo. Cuando besó una zona sensible la chica, esta sintió una fuerte descargar eléctrica, que no podía explicar. Itachi que con los ojos le pedía permiso, para retirarle la última prenda, recibió su consentimiento. Lentamente, deslizó la última prenda, dejando así a la mujer que amaba completamente desnuda.

"Ver tu cuerpo desnudo es ver mil maravillas juntas, es un trueno, es la calma, es la belleza que se palpa, es mi locura..."

-Sakura…

Pero Itachi no pudo continuar, porque Sakura le había cortado con un beso, dándole a entender, que quería llegar hasta el final. Y rápidamente con sus manos le desabrochó el pantalón. Dejándolo solo en calzoncillos. Itachi, rápidamente, se sacó lo que le quedaba.

La miró a los ojos, esos precioso ojos jade, llenos de ternura, de amor infinito y supo que jamás se cansaría de verlos. Sakura entendió la pregunta a la que volvió a contestar con un beso. El pelinegro no necesitó nada más para entregarse completamente a la pasión.

-Intentaré no lastimarte.

Poco a poco, se fue introduciendo dentro de ella, hasta que repente notó como Sakura se tensaba y salía una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Itachi apresuradamente corrió a limpiarla con un beso, pero no quedó en eso ya que besó todo su rostro hasta noto como se relajaba. Viendo el arrepentimiento del ojinegro, Sakura le besó apasionadamente, incitándolo a continuar y acabar lo empezado. Y así, ocurrió. Se fundieron en un único ser. Sakura no podía controlar todos los gemidos que salían de su boca, jamás pensó sentir algo así. Itachi por su parte le ocurría algo parecido. Cuando estaban en el éxtasis gritaron a coro.

-¡¡Te quiero!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Un hombre quiere ser el primer amor de su amada. Una mujer quiere que su amado sea su último amor."

Y eso fue lo que les ocurrió, Itachi, sabía que era el primer amor verdadero a quién le había entregado por primera vez todo su cuerpo. Sakura, sabía que había amado mucho a Sasuke, pero también comprendía, que Itachi sería al hombre que más amaría a lo largo de su vida.

_"Cuando se quiere dar amor hay un solo riesgo: el de recibirlo."_

**Moliére**

Sasuke, lo había entendido demasiado tarde, pero Itachi y Sakura, fueron lo suficientemente valientes para correr el riesgo y salir victoriosos.

(N/A escuchar "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" de Aerosmith)

Dentro, de aquella cueva se encontraban, Itachi y Sakura, esta última se había quedado dormida, pero el pelinegro no quería quedarse dormido, porque sabía que por mucho que soñase lo ocurrido o a Sakura, sabía que jamás se parecería a la realidad. Sabía que al amanecer, se iría y quería tenerla el máximo tiempo posible junto a él.

-Eres única, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir igual- le susurró al oído.

"_Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."_

**Jorge Luis Borges**

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

-Tranquila, aún es temprano. Aunque, antes de irte deberías pasar por la base.

-Sí deben estar preocupados.

-Vamos-dijo mientras se levantaba-¿qué pasa?-preguntó al ver como Sakura se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Podrías ponerte algo.

-Jaja, no me digas que después de lo de esta noche ahora te da vergüenza verme así-se acercó a la kunoichi y le retiró las manos-así que no te gusta mi cuerpo- preguntó con tristeza fingida.

-No es eso, es que me da vergüenza.

-Eso tiene solución-y le retiró la capa con la que se tapaba.

-Itachi devuélvemela, no tiene gracia-comentó roja como un tomate, intentando taparse con los brazos.

-Ahora que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, no deberías tener ningún problema. Además, te recuerdo que lo que intentas tapar ya lo he visto.

-¡Itachi!-le pegó en el hombro con falsa indignación.

Se vistieron, e Itachi le colocó su capa en los hombros, de la chica, ya que la suya, la olvidaron en el bosque. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, vieron como todos los Akatsukis (menos Zetsu) estaban fuera. Konan al verla, se echó a sus brazos.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti-le comentó mientras la estrujaba.

-Lo siento-dijo apenada, ya que ella esa noche no había pensado en ellos, mientras que ellos por el contrario estuvieron preocupados.

Después de separarse, se le acercaron los demás.

-Será mejor que la sueltes, tiene que irse- anunció Pein.

-¿No podemos secuestrarla otra vez?-preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-Por ahora no-respondió el Líder.

-Y si le corto la cabeza a Hidan.

-No.

-Y si le saco los ojos de Itachi.

-No.

-Y si…

-Ya basta, se tiene que ir y punto.

-Ves si me lo hubieses dicho así la primera vez lo hubiese entendido-comentó guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

-Te voy a echar de menos-comentó Sakura.

-Yo también-respondió Konan, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas."_

**Aristóteles**

-Tobi, se pregunta porqué lloras.

-No lloro, algo se me metió en el ojo.

Ahora le tocó el tiempo de despedirse a Deidara. Quién la abrazó.

-Creo que nuestra amistad se acaba aquí.

-Te equivocas, todos vosotros sois mis amigos, sobretodo tú.

"_Amistad que acaba no había comenzado."_

**Publi Siro**

-Si conoces alguna otra forma de recortar gastos, ya sabes, me envías a alguien, nosotros nos encargaremos de pagarle-se "despidió" Kakuzu.

"El amigo ha de ser como el dinero, que antes de necesitarlo, se sabe el valor que tiene."

**Sócrates.**

-Sin ti, cabeza de chicle, Tobi me volverá a coser la cabeza al revés-dijo Hidan.

"_Es amigo mío aquel que me socorre, no el que me compadece."_

**Thomas Fuller.**

-Ahora no habrá nadie que me explique como funciona Konan-le comentó Pein, sin que Konan lo escuchase.

-Tu querido anillo-dijo sonriente Sakura a Kisame.

-Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a estar sin el-comentó mientras se lo colocaba.

-Eso si que no me lo creo-le dijo con ojos maliciosos.

-¡Está bien! Deseaba tenerlo cuanto antes. Pero para que tú no sientas esa pena, te hice una réplica.

"_La amistad es un comercio desinteresado entre semejantes."_

**Oliver Goldsmith.**

El anillo era una réplica exacta del que tenía Kisame. Se lo colocó y notó como le quedaba a la perfección.

"_Nuestra amistad no depende de cosas como el espacio y el tiempo."_

**Richard Bach.**

-Adiós-se despidieron los Akatsukis de Sakura, mientras esta era acompañada por Itachi.

-Parece que pasaron una gran fiesta de despedida-comentó Kisame.

-Seguramente, mejor que la nuestra-añadió Hidan.

-Tobi, se pregunta porqué no lo invitaron.

-Me alegra que lo arreglasen-dijo Konan cambiando de tema.

-Quizás no fuese lo mejor, a partir de ahora serán enemigos- contradijo Pein.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estuvieron caminando durante horas, disfrutando el uno del otro, abrazados, mientras comentaban y reían.

-Aquí nos despedimos-informó el pelinegro.

-Algún día tenía que llegar-añadió triste.

-Por el tono de tu voz parece como si nunca me volvieses a ver-la enterró entre sus brazos.

-Seguramente la próxima vez que te vea será en medio de una batalla donde seremos enemigos-su voz sonaba con dolor.

-Crees que voy a aguantar dos meses sin verte. Además no crees que hacer el amor, en una batalla delante de tus amigos sea lo más apropiado.

-Tonto.

-Tienes razón, es mejor en privado.

-No tienes remedio-dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, al igual que tú también sabes que te quiero.

S e besaron hasta que Itachi rompió abruptamente el beso. Justo cuando Sakura iba a reprochárselo, aparecieron cuatro ninjas, con la banda de Konoha.

-¡¡Sakura!!-gritó Naruto mientras corría abrazar a su amiga.

-Naruto, cuanto te eché de menos-le correspondió al abrazo.

-Sakura, me alegra ver que estas bien.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Te he dicho…

-Que hace mucho tiempo deje de serlo. Lo sé, pero se me hace raro cambiarlo-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola fea.

-Yo también te quiero Sai- le respondió irónicamente.

-Sakura…-comenzó Sasuke.

-Hola-respondió secamente, sin sonrisa- será mejor que nos vayamos. Naruto te echo una carrera.

-Te voy a ganar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué ocurrirá entre Sasuke y Sakura?

¿E Itachi?

¿Cuándo se volverán encontrar?

¿Sasuke le contará a Sakura que leyó esos documentos?

¿Quién ganará dentro de dos meses?

¿Akatsuki o Konoha?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Reviews de cap. 8:**

**Anita-sakura:**

Hola!! Q tal?

No sabes lo feliz q m haces al decir m fic es uno de los mejores de esta pareja, jeje : Alegría. Me tardé bastante en actualizar y aun por encima de esa forma, pero espero compensar un poco con este cap.

Bss y cdt muxo.

**chihiro shiba:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Bueno a estas alturas ya sabrás quienes son los q aparecieron jeje. Como dice mi abuela: tarde, mal y a rastras. Esa soy yo. En fin… q l voy a hacer.

Bss y cdt.

**Queen pain alone:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Lo he continuado tal como te decía, pero de la otra vez fue cutremente, asi q d esta vez spero compensarlo.

Bss y cdt.

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Itachi el mejor 4ever. Es más q la caña es una pasada. Pobriños los pillaron, pero bueno, se lo merecen x no haber sido yo jeje, se m pira muxo.

Bss y cdt.

**nessa-uchiha:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Inner: Si, ya iba siendo de dejars d chorradas y pasar a la acción. No como otras. Yo: eso no irá x mi. Inner: no q va, es x la vecina de al lado.

Yo: ah bueno.

Bueno ya viste q t hice caso y se qdó de momento con Itachi, Inner: has dicho d momnto?

Jeje, menudos Inner, nos toco, pero creo q habrá q resignarse.

Bss y cdt muxo.

**Hatsumono-San:**

Hola!! Q tal?

M alegra q t dej intrigada. Reconozco q a mi sta pareja m encanta, hay algunos fics muy buenos sobre ellos.

La continuación fue 1 poco cutre pero spero haberlo compensadojeje…

Bss y cdt.

**Yuuko-san:**

Hey monito hey!! Q hay?

Ya iba siendo hora q m comentaras q tal iba. Menudos amigos, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, pro q s l va a hacer.

A ver si con el tiempo le coges más cariño a la pareja, para mi es 1 de las mejores. Siempre m gustaron los malos e intrigantes, a pesar d q aqi Itachi no es tan malo.

Por cierto estos días aun no pude ver todos los cap de Holic, así q ya t dire cuando los acab.

Bss y cdt mono feo gordo y peludo.

**angeldark2805:**

Hola!! Q tal?

M alegra q t guste mi fic, m anima muxo q m digan esas cosas jeje.

El amor correspondido es el mejor, sobretodo si es el mio x Itachi, (Yo: eso lo he escrito? Inner: m temo q si, xD)

Sasuke ya ha visto q Itachi es inocente, le perdonará?

Tobi es genial, es stan inocente….

Bss y cdt.

**Reviews cap 9:**

**chihiro shiba:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Como ves, lo he actualizado, y no t preocupes, puede q tard mas o menos, pero lo actualizare, pienso acabarlo.

Bss y cdt.

**Queen pain alone:**

Hola!! Q tal?

No t parecio corto? M parece bien jeje, a ver este cap. El contenido muy bueno? M encanta vuestra manera de escritura? La verdad t qdo muy bien?M haces poner colorada. Q cosas tan agradables m dices. Inner: ahora va a estar todo el día en las nubes.

Jo q maja eres, muxas gracias.

Bss y cdt muxo.

**anita-asakura:**

Hola!! Q ta l?

Estaras contenta jeje al final se reconciliaron, (Inner: y d q manera Yo: callate)

Asias x lo d excelente escritora, m haces subir los colores.

Bss y cdt.

**zHaRe-UcHIHa:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jeje, q review mas xulo m has dejado, lo digo x lo d las z jeje m hizo muxa gracia.

Jo q mala Sakura no se qda, pero no t preocupes, q yo m qdo pa confortar a Itachi jeje,Inner: ya le gustaría.

Bss y cdt.

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:**

Hola!! Q tal?

La verdad es q son cabezotas, como todos en mi familia, x eso s les pego algo, si ya se sabe todo se pega menos la inteligencia.

La verdad pobre Itachi y Sasuke, como se pasaron en fin …. Jeje

Bss y cdt.

**nessa-uchiha:**

Hola!! Q tal? Q tal con tu Inner? El mio

La verdad, a ti Sasuke t cae fatal!! Eres capaz d culparlo d la muerte de Kennedy jeje. A itachi una d cal y otra d arena, como s nota q tienes preferencia x 1 de los hermanos Uchiha, a saber cual??

Tu tranki, pienso acabar el fic, no m gusta dejar las cosas incompletas.

Bss y cdt.

**Virginia:**

Hola primita!! Q tal?

Podías haber dejado tu nombre no mi nick.

Tienes 1 morro q lo pisas!! Como q "como la scribiste tu... no me hizo falta ni leerla pa saber q stab de p.m." No tienes remedio. Aunq m hizo mucha gracia, al q el otro "testamento"

Aun x encima pones fotos locas mias x ahí, n tu metro. Ah ya pase a firmart.

Bss y cdt borracha.

**Daniela Uchiha:**

Hola!! Q tal?

M agrada muxo tu pregunta, pero m gustaría hablarlo. X cierto a q pag pensabas subirlo?

Bss y cdt.

**ana belen martinez amaro:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Q way nueva lectora, bienvenida y no t asustes muxo. M agrada q t guste.

Bss y cdt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	11. ¿Fiesta?

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-¡¡Sakura!!-gritó Naruto mientras corría abrazar a su amiga._

_-Naruto, cuanto te eché de menos-le correspondió al abrazo._

_-Sakura, me alegra ver que estas bien._

_-Kakashi-sensei._

_-Te he dicho…_

_-Que hace mucho tiempo deje de serlo. Lo sé, pero se me hace raro cambiarlo-le respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Hola fea._

_-Yo también te quiero Sai- le respondió irónicamente._

_-Sakura…-comenzó Sasuke._

_-Hola-respondió secamente, sin sonrisa- será mejor que nos vayamos. Naruto te echo una carrera._

_-Te voy a ganar._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Naruto, me tienes que invitar a ramen-dijo la kunoichi a un rubio jadeante.

-Sakura…no…es…justo…yo…

-Ya déjalo usuratoncachi- solucionó el Uchiha.

-Perdiste, asúmelo-se sumó Sai.

-Naruto no fue el único que perdió-metió baza Kakashi.

-Es cierto, así que chicos, todos me debéis un plato de ramen-dijo orgullosa la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Eso fue porque no estábamos compitiendo-se defendió el poseedor del sharingan.

En respuesta la kunoichi elevó una ceja y alzó el rostro.

-Está bien, te reto a que yo llego antes al despacho de Tsunade que tú-dijo desafiante.

-¿Qué apuestas?-preguntó al pelinegro.

-Si yo gano harás las misiones de rango D y C que me pondrá Tsunade como castigo.

-Acepto, pero si yo gano harás las que tengo que hacer yo-al ver la cara que puso añadió-aun tengo que pagar por haberme ido.

-Dirás por habernos abandonado-murmuró la chica.

-Yo daré la señal- dijo rápidamente el rubio al notar la tensión que se formó- uno, dos, tres…

Sakura comenzó a saltar por los tejados, con el pelinegro por lo tejados colindantes. El shinobi, le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y comenzó a correr más rápido. Sakura con cara de frustración, intentó aumentar la velocidad, pero no tuvo cuidado y tropezó. Intentó agarrarse a algo pero no pudo, Sasuke al verla se paró y saltó para cogerla. Cuando cayeron en el suelo, él debajo de ella para que no se lastimase. Noto como la poseedora de ojos verdes esmeralda, se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y dijo:

-Has perdido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin comprender.

Pero su repuesta no se hizo tardar y la chica despareció con un pequeño plof y una nube de polvo.

Le había tomado el pelo, Sakura se estaba burlando de él. _¡Como se atrevía!_ _Lo había dejado en ridículo, delante de Kakashi, Sai y el estúpido de Naruto, quién lo miraba conteniendo la risa. En sus miradas podía observar la burla._

Sin decir nada, comenzó a correr hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Iba tan sumido en el pensamiento, de ganar a la chica, que entró sin llamar ni nada.

-Sasuke, que oportuno, le estaba diciendo a Tsunade-sama que habías aceptado mis misiones de rango D y C.

El pelinegro aún no reaccionaba, miró a una y a otra. Sakura tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, Tsunade, lo miraba extrañada, ya que no le encontraba razonamiento lógico ni explicación alguna. De repente en su cerebro se escuchó un click. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica.

-_Hiciste trampa-_dijo con la mirada.

_-No sé a que te refieres-_su mirada era maliciosa.

-_Era un clon_-repuso enfadado.

_-¿Y? He ganado, así que cumple con tu palabra._

-Tiene razón-dijo mirando a la Hokage-acepto su castigo.

-He-la rubia no entendía anda, hace un momento hubiese jurado que se lanzaría sobre ella para matarla y ahora aceptaba su castigo-¿estás seguro?

-Bien, el castigo durará dos semanas.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sino te importa tengo algo importante de lo que hablar con Sakura.

-Con su permiso-dijo entre dientes. Dio media vuelta y salió.

Fuera del despacho se encontró con los miembros del equipo siete. Todos lo miraban con suspicacia y con una sonrisa socarrona, Kakashi, intentaba ocultarlo. Naruto por el contrario, al verlo salir se acercó a él.

-Ja, al teme lo ha vencido una chica-se reía el rubio.

-Naruto-le llamaba su sensei, intentando advertirle.

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha, vencido y engañado por una chica…

Naruto no pudo continuar burlándose, porque Sakura había salido poco después del pelinegro. Le escuchó. No le importaba que se metiese con Sasuke, es más le daba gusto, solo que al referirse a ella como "una chica" le había molestado y mucho. Había crecido y madurado, ya no era la misma niña que necesitaba que todo el tiempo estuviesen cuidándola.

Ahora después de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, había alcanzado un gran poder, no solo dominaba el control del chakra, sino que también el taijutsu, el ninjutsu y el genjutsu. Hasta contaba con un par de técnicas propias, que ella misma había perfeccionado.

Pero lo que le había dado tanta fama, fueron sus jutsus-médicos. Debido a eso era reconocida por varios países. El algunas Villas como la de la arena le tenían un gran cariño y respeto. No solo por sus jutsus sino por ella misma, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, su amabilidad y generosidad no habían cambiado.

Tan pronto había mandado al rubio contra la pared se acercó a curarlo. Como siempre Naruto le reprochó el haberlo hecho, ella se enfadó y el shinobi del miedo se calló.

-Sakura, ¿qué te dijo la vieja?-preguntó el jinchuriki.

**Flash Back:**

-Sakura, explícame porqué decidiste aceptar el pacto de Akatsuki.

-Porque tarde o temprano sabíamos que vendrían, pero de esta forma sabríamos cuando. A pesar de que algunos miembros estaban heridos, podían capturar a Naruto tranquilamente.

-Naruto no saldría de Konoha solo, ni…

-Lo sé, pero he visto entrenarse y sinceramente no creo que ni Kakashi ni el capitán Yamato, habrían tenido muchas oportunidades ellos solos. Para capturar los biju solo necesitaron equipos de dos personas. A pesar de estar avisados tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que dentro de dos meses nos atacaran, tenéis que entrenaros más que nunca. Ya hablaremos, ya que aún tenemos un asunto que tratar. Shizune-llamó la rubia.

-Avisa a todos los ninjas que dentro de un mes se suspenderán todas las misiones, ya que tendrán que prepararse para el combate con los Akatsukis, dentro de dos meses todos tendrán que estar en perfectas condiciones para luchar. Prepara una reunión para hoy a la noche. Sakura puedes retirarte, dile a Kakashi que pase.

Fin Flash Back.

_¿A qué se referiría con eso de "ya que tenemos un asunto que tratar"? No creo que sepa nada de lo de Itachi, es decir, siempre sabe que pienso y me descubre cuando miento. Pero de esta vez…es imposible que…no ella no puede saber lo nuestro…_

-Sakura-llamó el rubio.

-Me dijo que quería hablar con Kakashi-sensei-dijo mecánicamente.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Naruto decepcionado.

-No, también me preguntó por los Akatsukis, ahora-al ver que el jinchuriki iba a decir algo más añadió-me voy para mi casa estoy muy agotada.

-Pero…-intentó decir el rubio, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomará lo de estar otra vez su casa?-preguntó Sai a Naruto.

-Te refieres a lo de…

-Sí.

_-¿A qué se referirán estos dos? Bah, seguro que es alguna tontería…_

-No te preocupes, voy a saludar a Hinata y me paso por su casa, para llevarla aunque sea a rastras a la fiesta.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-preguntó el ANBU refiriéndose al Uchiha.

-Eh, no, Sasuke hoy por l anoche hay una fiesta….

-No me interesa…

-¡Pero que dices! Es tu fiesta y la de Sakura por regresar, no puedes faltar…-dijo gritando un rubio hiperactivo.

-Hmp…

-Me lo tomo como un sí. Nos vemos a la noche-y desapareció, junto con Sai y Sasuke.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

A la puerta de una casa se encontraba una pelirrosa. Miraba la puerta con temor… acercó una mano temblorosa a la manilla y la giró. Se sacó las sandalias ninja, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Miró el mueble del recibidor, donde había un marco todo lleno de polvo, lo cogió y le sacó con la mano un poco. Era una foto con sus padres, uno a cada lado. Sin poder evitarlo un torrente de imágenes acudieron a su mente, recuerdos donde jugaba con su padre, cuando se alegraban cuando acertaba con el kunait, cuando se metía en su cama porque había tormenta, cuando se caía y la consolaban, cuando hacía galletas con su madre para Sasuke, cuando estaban en la arena y descubrió que eran embajadores y cuando… sacudió su cabeza no quería recordarlo…

Se prometió no volver a llorar. Y lo iba a hacer…pero eso no impedía que sintiese un gran dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, dos personas a las que había querido mucho, dos personas que había perdido. Para ella su invierno había pasado, ahora era primavera, Itachi era su primavera, su verdadero amor, la persona que más quería, la persona que le daba fuerzas para olvidar la tristeza. Cogió la mochila que traía, la llevó a su cuarto, la dejó encima de la cama. Y con una sonrisa, comenzó a limpiar la casa, algo de movimiento siempre venía bien.

Después de unas horas y haber acabado de limpiar, sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Bajó y abrió la puerta…

-Sakura-chan Ohaiyo…

-Konnichiwa Naruto, pasa… ¿y a qué se debe que te hayas puesto tan guapo? Si te has peinado y todo.-dijo apartándose a un lado.

-Arigato Sakura-chan-dijo mientras entraba.

-Ya sé esto tiene algo que ver con Hinata, ¿no?

-Bueno…no…eh…si…yo si es por Hinata-confesó mientras se ponía colorado.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, solo venía a decirte que hoy por la noche haremos una fiesta ya que regresaste y…

-Naruto, yo…

-Por favor vamos a pasarlo muy bien-intentó convencer el rubio.

-No me apetece…

-Pero van a estar todos Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sasuke…

-No me apetece ir-cortó nada más escuchar Sasuke.

-¿Es por Sasuke? Pensé que te alegraría que volviésemos a estar todos juntos yo…

.Naruto, no te voy a engañar, Sasuke me ha hecho mucho daño y no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Demo, si incluso hicisteis una puesta. No lo entiendo-dijo confuso.

-Si hice esa apuesta fue para que se diese de cuenta que no es único que mejoró y que no soy la misma de antes-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, con una gran tristeza.

-Sakura, tu siempre fuiste valiente, ¿por qué no lo demuestras ahora?

-Naruto no tengo ganas de ir, en serio.

-Por favor, no quiero que te vuelvas a encerrar en tu tristeza, no quiero pensar que…

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo-estamos en primavera-se levantó y se acercó al portarretratos de la entrada donde estaba con sus padres.

-Eh, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Nada. Sabes, he cambiado de opinión-dijo mientras colocaba en su sitio la fotografía-voy a ir.

-Pues ve a cambiarte.

-Voy, además ya sé que ponerme.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan?

-Ya lo verás-y dejando con las dudas al chico subió a su habitación.

Escogió la ropa que se iba a poner, la dejó encima de la cama y se metió en el baño a ducharse. Al cabo de diez minutos salió. Y en veinte, bajaba por las escaleras de su casa, vestida, peinada y maquillada.

-¡Sakura-chiiiaaan que guapa estás!

-Arigato Naruto. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Hai.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-¿Se puede saber por qué el baka de Naruto tarda tanto?

-Tranquilízate Ino, ya verás como pronto aparece por esa puerta con Sakura-dijo tranquilamente Tenten.

-¿Y sino viene? ¿Y si…?

-Te quieres tranquilizar.

-Hey, no os preocupéis. ¡Ya está aquí el gran Naruto Uzumaki!-gritó el rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha.

-Ohaiyo yaa Naruto-saludó tímidamente Hinata.

Traía una sonrisa radiante, esta noche era especial. ¡El equipo siete volvía estar reunido! Después de tanto tiempo…por fin sus esfuerzos eran recompensados. Pletórico de alegría entró en el bar.

Tan pronto entró la gente dejó de mirarlo, para fijarse en la persona que venía detrás. _Hermosa_, fue la palabra que rondó por la cabeza de todos. Llevaba el vestido que le había regalado Konan. El vestido era de tirantes finos amarillos, se ajustaba bastante en el pecho, en la cintura tenía un lazo amarillo, después era bastante flojo. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, por debajo sobresalía un trozo de puntillita, por lo que hacía que el vestido tuviese más vuelo. El color del vestido era blanco, pero estaba lleno de flores amarillas y rosas. Llevaba, a juego unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, amarillos. En este caso, no se sacó la banda de la cabeza.

Todos estaban mirándola, la verdad es que nunca la habían visto arreglarse así, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el brillo de sus ojos. Su sonrisa era verdadera, algo que sus amigos no habían visto desde que Sasuke se fue… Sí Sasuke se había ido, pero Itachi pareció y su primavera llegó.

-Frentona, ¡que guapa estás!-gritó Ino.

-Es cierto Sakura estás muy guapa-corroboró Tenten.

-Sí-comentó Hinata.

-Mi flor de cerezo, ardes en la llama de la juventud-comentó Lee.

Y así la fueron saludando uno tras otro compañero, como Shikamaru, Sai…

(N/A: recomiendo escuchar "Perdóname" de BNK, para Sasuke y "Amar sin ser amada" de Thalia para Sakura)

-Hola Sakura-le saludó Sasuke tranquilamente.

-Hola Sasuke-le correspondió de mala manera.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas…-se quería ir pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

-Espera…-no sabía como decirlo.

-Tengo prisa-dijo algo irritada.

-Yo te quería pedir perdón…

-¿Perdón?-preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, yo…

-Mejor no digas nada, no quiero saber nada.

Le dolía que ahora que estaba enamorada de Itachi, Sasuke se interesase por ella. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía que ser justo ahora.

-Ven, solo te pido que me escuches.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del local seguido por Sakura.

-¿Y bien?

-Perdóname por el daño que te cause. Entonces no era consciente.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-Sakura, he madurado…

-Me alegro por ti, pero para mí ya es tarde.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó antes de que entrase al local.

-Al igual que deje de ser la misma de antes, también perdí algunos vicios insanos.

-En el fondo, nunca me quisiste, ¿no es así? Solo fui un capricho de niña tonta.

-Yo te quise, pero duele ver que tú darías lo que fuese por esa persona y ver que a pesar de todo no significas nada para ella.

-Yo siempre te vi como una amiga-se defendió el ojinegro.

-Si como a Naruto, tu mejor amigo al cual sino se apartaba de tu camino matarías. Eso es lo que significa amistad para ti. Lo único que hiciste fue utilizarnos para convertirte un ninja muy poderosa y así cobrar tu venganza. Y ahora que sabes que Akatsuki vendrá por Naruto, regresaste a Konoha, ya que así sería más fácil cumplir tu objetivo. Lo único que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora ha sido utilizarnos. La venganza no te devolverá a tu familia, no te hará feliz.

-Tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es perder a tus padres, no sabes lo que es saber que su asesino esta por ahí campante, tú no sabes nada, solo eres una niña mimada, que nunca le falto nada. Tú no eres la más indicada para darme lecciones de moral. Yo lo único que quería era que todo fuese como antes.

-Lamento decirte que esta niña mimada jamás volverá a ser como antes.

-Sakura.

-No pasa nada Naruto-le dijo la kunoichi al rubio, que había escuchado la conversación.

Cuando Sakura entró, Naruto se dirigió a junto de su amigo y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Sakura!?-gritó furioso.

-Se lo merecía, no sabes todo lo que me dijo.

-Algo escuché, pero eso es nada comparado con lo que tu le dijiste.

-No es para tanto solo le dije lo mimada que…

-¡Cállate! Los padres de Sakura murieron hace más de dos meses, los mato Sasori. Con ayuda de Chiyo-sama, acabó con él. Tal como ella dijo la venganza no le devolvió a sus padres ni le dio la tranquilidad y alivio que esperaba. Cuando tú te fuiste entró en una gran depresión de la que se fue recuperando, pero ya no era la misma. Había perdido su brillo, ya no era la flor de Konoha, era una flor murcha, por la llegada del invierno. Desde que volvió de su secuestro, vuelve a brillar. Te prometo que como vuelvas a hacerle daño te mato.

-Sabes lo que siento por ella, jamás le quise hacer daño…-dijo triste.

-Yo sí, pero ella no, además por las palabras que le dijiste cualquiera pensaría que en lugar de odiarla la amas.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Sakura-llamó la rubia, donde se encontraban todas las chicas-¿qué te dijo Sasuke?-preguntó pícaramente.

-Nada importante-respondió seria.

-Anda cuéntanoslo-insistió Tenten.

-Primero que lo perdonase y luego que era una niña mimada y que no sabía lo que era perder a unos padres. Voy a buscar algo de beber.

Todas se habían quedado en silencio, ya que sabían lo ocurrido con los padres de esta.

-No me lo puedo creer-comentó Tenten.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre?-preguntó furiosa Ino.

-No lo sabía-lo defendió Hinata.

-Eso no es escusa-dijo enfadad la rubia, quería mucho a su amiga y por nada del mundo dejaría que el pelinegro la volviese a lastimar. Se levanto y se le acercó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a Sakura? Eres un insensible, no sé como nos pudiste gustar.

-Ino cálmate, no sabía nada-le dijo Naruto.

-No me da la gana. Si no sabes nada es culpa tuya por haberte marchado, te aceptamos, te tratamos como antes y así nos lo pagas… Sakura es muy importante para nosotros, más de lo tu podrás soñar. Y no pienso consentir…

-Cállate Ino- le dijo Sakura- se defenderme sola. Gracias por esta fiesta, pero me tengo que ir.

-No, él que se tiene que ir soy yo-dijo Sasuke.

-Mañana tengo que entrar a trabajar temprano, no me marcho por ti, no te des tantos aires.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Al día siguiente, Sakura había ido al Hospital. La mañana pasó sin ningún incidente. Cuando acabó su turno, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Salía por la puerta cuando vio a Sasuke apoyado en un árbol, lo ignoró. Siguió como si no estuviese, había aprendido, a fingir.

-Sakura-la llamó.

-Tengo prisa.

-Tu turno ha acabado, yo si tengo prisa, dentro de veinte minutos tengo una tus misiones…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, mientras dejaba de caminar.

-¿Cómo sabías de esos papeles?

-Eso que importa, ¿los has leído?

-Primero contéstame tú-respondió el pelinegro-¿te lo dijo Itachi?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso pregúntaselo a él. Supongo que los leíste, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien, ahora ya no tienes porque abandonar Konoha-comentó pensando en Naruto.

-¿Te importa?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te vayas? Pues la verdad es que indirectamente sí, Naruto te tiene gran aprecio.

-¿Y tú?

-Igual que cualquier habitante de Konoha.

-Perdí tu amistad…

-Sí, cuando me dijiste "aunque volviera a Konoha, ni te saludaría, jamás me acercaría a ti". (N/A: decidí cambiar un poco, el 1º capítulo, solo lo que le dijo Sasuke a Sakura)

-Si he vuelto fue por ti. Yo…

-No es cierto, no te equivoques ya no soy esa niña tonta. Yo sería por lo último que vendrías a Konoha.

-_Sakura haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no perderte-_ pensó Sasuke.

Sakura salió a gran velocidad, no quería escucharlo. Su corazón le dolía, no entendía que venía eso, siempre había intentado sacársela de encima y ahora la perseguía, le parecía absurdo. Llegó a su casa, notaba como las lágrimas querían salir, pero se prometió no volver a llorar por Sasuke y así lo haría. Subió a su habitación y se encontró una carta con una rosa era de….

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola a todos/as!! Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve bastante ocupada. Además de que estoy sin ordenador, ya que estoy estudiando fuera de casa, por lo que solo dispongo de el los findes.

No os preocupéis, que acabaré este fic, ya tengo más o menos todo organizado.

1 qestion: qreis más lemon? Parece q gusto bastant.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

¿De quién será la carta? ¿Y la rosa?

¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi? ¿Sai? ¿Mi hermano?

¿Se encontraran Itachi y Sakura antes de la batalla?

¿qué hará Sasuke para obtener su perdón?

¿Quién ganará dentro de dos meses?

¿Akatsuki o Konoha?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Reviews:**

**zHaRe-UcHIHa:**

Hola!! Q tal? Q tal con tu grupo?

Ya t digo Itachi siempre esta lindo, aunque él no lo quiera jeje.

Bss y cdat.

**Anita-sakura:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Si q suert tiene Sakura, ya quisiera yo Itachi sniff. Weno ya vist algo de lo q va pasar durant estos 2 meses.

Con esos piropos hacs q m sonroj, jeje asias.

Bss ycdt.

**nessa-uchiha:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Si ya t caía mal Sasuke, q opinas d el n sta cap?

M pensar eso d q si s enfrentan los 2 hermanos Itachi no muera jeje.

Bss y cdt.

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jeje, ya veo q la fiesta privada d Sakura e Itachi, os ha gustado no solo a ti jeje. A ver si pal proximo… jeje ya veremos.

Sasuke lo q s merece…solo, x tonto.

Bss y cdt.

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jeje q pervertidas sois…

A mi las citas m encanta y no lo pude evitar, m alegro q t gustase como qdo.

Bss y cdt.

**Hatsumono-San:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Si m lo pides así lo continuo jeje ;)

Bss y cdt.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	12. Nada será igual que antes

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Sakura salió a gran velocidad, no quería escucharlo. Su corazón le dolía, no entendía que venía eso, siempre había intentado sacársela de encima y ahora la perseguía, le parecía absurdo. Llegó a su casa, notaba como las lágrimas querían salir, pero se prometió no volver a llorar por Sasuke y así lo haría. Subió a su habitación y se encontró una carta con una rosa era de…._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakura se había quedado dormida, Tsunade-sama la había mandado llamar. Iba saltando de tejado en tejado, _genial_ se dijo mentalmente cuando se puso a llover. Ahora no solo llegaba tarde sino también con un aspecto horrible.

Toco a la puerta y entró.

-Ohaiyo Tsuna…-pero se calló al ver a todo el equipo siete ahí reunido.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. Tengo una misión para vosotros: formareis dos grupos, uno estará formado por Kakashi y Sai y el otro por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Pero yo no…-intentó decir la kunoichi.

-Partiréis inmediatamente-dijo seriamente mirando para la ojiverde-el primer equipo se encargará de rastrear el Norte y el Este de los alrededores. Mientras que el segundo equipo se encargará de la zona Sur y Oeste. Tenéis de plazo hasta esta noche. ¿Alguna pregunta? Ahora partid.

Todos salieron del despacho, menos Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la Hokage.

-¿Por qué me puso en el equipo de Sasuke?

-Sakura, a pesar de que eres mi pupila, no pienso hacer distinciones de ningún tipo contigo. Además no decías que tenías superado todo lo relacionado con Sasuke.

-¡Y así es!-dijo indignada-Pero…

-Ha vuelto para quedarse, para formar parte del equipo siete, para tener otra oportunidad. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Una cosa es que haya vuelto y otra bien distinta es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Piénsatelo.

-Me voy-salió del despacho, toda indignada.

-Hey Sakura-chan, ¿qué te quería la vieja?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó intencionadamente la chica.

-Hmp-bufó el pelinegro.

-Hai-afirmó Naruto.

Llevaban casi todo el día explorando los alrededores, solo habían parado para comer un poco. No habían visto a ningún enemigo, persona o animal, cosa alarmante, ya que solo significaba que algo no iba bien del todo.

-Tengo hambre-comentó el rubio.

-Nos queda poco, acabamos esta zona y nos vamos.

-Tengo hambre-repitió.

-Na-ru-to-le amenazó con el puño.

-Salid-dijo Sasuke.

Al momento salieron, unos cincuenta ninjas. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke tomaron posiciones de ataque.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no son todos unos incompetentes-comentó uno de ellos.

-¿A quién llamas incompetente?-preguntó picado Naruto.

-A ti. A parte de incompetente, retrasado.

-Ahora verás, vaya que sí.

A pesar de las apariencias, no todos eran unos debiluchos. Naruto después de usar varias veces el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, estaba cansado. Sakura había agotado gran parte de su chakra, entre la lucha y las heridas que les ocasionaban. Sasuke por su parte, estaba enzarzado con dos ninjas. En un momento Naruto usó el Rasengan con lo que solo quedaban tres enemigos. Sakura dejó inconsciente a uno mientras Sasuke se ocupaba de los otros dos, la kunoichi aprovechó para ocuparse del rubio.

En un momento, el ninja se despertó y lanzó varios kunaits. Sakura, que estaba de espaldas, no lo vio recuperar la consciencia, pero cuando se dio de cuenta de ese detalle era tarde, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue interponerse entre los kunaits y Sasuke. EL ojinegro se había dado cuenta de las armas dirigidas hacia él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que sus enemigos escapasen e informasen.

Acabó con los ninjas que quedaban y extrañado al no ser herido por dichas armas, buscó al responsable de su salvación. Cuando se giró, vio como la kunoichi se desplomaba ante los gritos de Naruto. Por reflejos la cogió antes de llegar al suelo. De este modo pudo apreciar, los kunaits, enterrados en su espalda.

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido a Konoha, Tsunade sabrá que hacer-le dijo el rubio.

-Vamos- se pusieron de camino.

-_Mierda, está perdiendo demasiada sangre_- pensaba el pelinegro.

Al llegar, la dejaron en las manos de la Hokage. Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke, esperaban en el pasillo, noticias de su compañera de equipo. Después de media hora, aparecieron Kakashi y Sai. Este último se acercó al pelinegro y le pegó un puñetazo, que no quiso esquivar. Naruto corrió a coger por los brazos a Sai.

-Sai, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó extrañado.

-Por su culpa Sakura está ahí dentro. Cada vez pienso más que no debió de haber regresado.

-¡No digas eso!-le contestó malhumorado el rubio.

-¿Y por qué no? Todos estaríamos mejor sino hubiese vuelto, y sino pregúntale a Sakura. Es por su culpa.

-Creo que deberíais calmaros, esto es un hospital- dijo seriamente Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?

-Estate quieto Naruto.

Sasuke, no le había contestado, no por miedo ni nada parecido sin porque para él todo lo que decía el ANBU era cierto. Sakura estaba herida por su culpa, no fue capaz de protegerla…

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi.

-Vieja, ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura-chan?-preguntó el rubio.

Tsunade, a pesar de oír como le había llamado solo frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada intimidante.

-Sakura se encuentra fuera de peligro, aunque había perdido…

-Sasuke- llamó el chico kyubi-¿a dónde vas?

-Por ahí-respondió secamente.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla Godaime?-inquirió Sai.

-No, ya que está dormida y necesita descansar, mañana por la mañana podréis venir a verla.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakura se despertó, le pareció escuchar quejarse al rubio. Estaba tan cansada, que ni fuerzas tenía para abrir los párpados. En un momento sintió como una pequeña corriente de aire frío corría por la habitación. También sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Este será en el único momento en que me atreva a decirte porqué he vuelto. Se que no me creíste ni me creerás, por eso te lo digo ahora, si he vuelto fue por Naruto y por ti, pero sobretodo por ti. Tiene gracia lo injusto que es el destino, hace unos años tú darías cualquier cosa porque yo te quisiese y hoy yo daría hasta mi vida por ti. Una vez dijo mi madre, "que quién sabe amar, sabe sufrir" y creo que tenía razón ya que al final tanto tú como yo sufrimos por amor.

Después de irme, me sentí muy solo, pero estaba cegado por el dolor y el odio hacia Itachi. Pero me di de cuenta, tiempo después que mi familia no estaría contenta en especial mi madre, quién me recordaba que lo más importante es la felicidad de tu familia. Cuando murieron, vosotros, tú, Naruto, Kakashi y los demás pasasteis a ser mi familia. Lo descubrí demasiado tarde, os he hecho daño a todos. Si regresé a la Villa fue para poder obtener mi venganza, pero sobretodo algo por lo cual no morir por ella.

Ahora que sé los motivos de Itachi por matar a mi clan, creo que mi venganza, no se llevará a cabo. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Sakura, no sabes como me sentí cuando te vi desfallecer en mis brazos, por mi culpa, yo debería ser quien te protegiera no tú. Sé que eres una excelente kunoichi, pero saber que te pude haber perdido…. Me moriría. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te quiero, sí aunque suene extraño e ilógico te amo. Amo tu pelo, tus ojos, tu carácter, pero lo que más me gusta de ti es esa sonrisa alegre con la que deslumbras el mundo.

Ahora me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana aunque tú no quieras.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se levantó y cuando Sakura notó que se había ido, dejó escapar una lágrima.

_¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Sabes lo qué hubiese dado por escuchar esas palabras hace cuatro años? ¿Por qué ahora qué Itachi te sacó de mi corazón? Te quiero y te aprecio, es cierto que no te he podido olvidar, pero mis sentimientos cambiaron. Para mí eres como Naruto o Sai, un amigo, un hermano. Pero a pesar de ello siempre te recordaré como el niño que me protegió y del que yo me enamoré._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Al día siguiente recibió un montón de visitas, pero la que más le preocupaba era la de Sasuke, _¿cómo tratarlo ahora?_ Al fin y al cabo era humano, no podía seguir tratándolo con desprecio, ya que sabía lo que eso dolía.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Sasuke, desde la puerta, que estaba abierta.

-Sí, claro-_Sakura tranquilízate o se dará de cuenta._

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Bien-respondió algo inquieta.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Tanto me odias?-preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-No es eso. No te odio.

-Ayer no decías lo mismo.

-Si ayer dije esas cosas fue porque aun no había aceptado tu regreso. Y también el que pareciese que todos hubiesen olvidado que nos traicionaste.

-Quizás sea, porque para ellos no significaba tanto como para ti.

-Pero para Naruto sí-dijo pensando en los esfuerzos y promesas del rubio.

-Pero para Naruto significaba tanto, que hiciese lo que hiciese, él siempre me vería como un amigo a quién salvar.

-Sí es cierto, Naruto te fue a buscar muchas veces sin importarle nada.

-Cumplió su promesa, me trajo de vuelta.

-Espero por tu bien, que no te vayas de nuevo-advirtió la kunoichi.

-Pensé que no me querías aquí-dijo intentando sonar gracioso.

-Todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Me la estás ofreciendo?-preguntó divertido.

-Te estoy ofreciendo, por ahora, ser nuestro compañero-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Acepto-le correspondió a la sonrisa-ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-Sayonara.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Después de una semana, Sakura pudo abandonar el hospital. Naruto e Ino habían ido a buscarla y acompañarla. Desde que ingresó apenas había estado sola. Por lo que ahora deseaba llegar pronto a casa para poder estar sola y tener un poco de tranquilidad. Se despidió de sus amigos y se tumbó en la cama, para caer dormida.

_Sakura se encontraba en una gran pradera, llena de flores, donde se encontraba el dueño de la rosa que llevaba en sus manos y que apretaba contra su pecho. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, quería verlo._

_Estaba radiante, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura, después caía ampliamente, terminando con pequeños volantes, hasta las rodillas. A juego llevaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacón que se ataban al tobillo con un lazo blanco. Su pelo lo llevaba en un sencillo moño._

_De repente sintió como alguien por detrás, le sujetaba la cintura._

_-Estás hermosa-le dijo una voz al oído._

_Cerró los ojos, se sentía en la gloria, se sentía tranquila. La giró y la besó. Cuando se separaron, le dijo._

_-Sigues siendo mía._

_Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada._

_-Sasuke…_

-¡¡¡Ah!!!!-gritó la chica.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió un papel de su escritorio donde estaba la rosa, y lo leyó.

_Te espero dentro de ocho días. _

_Donde nos despedimos._

_Sin duda es de Itachi_, suspiró tranquila._ Creo que haberlo perdonado me está afectando. Maldito Sasuke, hasta en mis sueños se cuela._

Se metió en la ducha, se vistió, desayunó y se fue a ver a la Hokage.

-Adelante-dijo la rubia, cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta.

-Ohayo Tsunade-sama-saludó.

-Sakura, ¿ocurre algo? Te dije que tenías que tomarte un par de días de reposo.

-Nada importante. Como sé que no puedo tener ninguna misión, ni nada de entrenamiento, pensé en salir a recoger unas hierbas.

-Es peligroso, acuérdate de lo que ocurrió hace unos días.

-Eso fue porque nos internamos mucho. Además así podría hacer más antídotos, el Hospital tiene las reservas bajas.

-Está bien, pero llevarás protección.

-¿Qué? No, me niego. Sé cuidarme sola-_no necesito a nadie soy autosuficiente._

-Sakura, las últimas dos veces que saliste, fuiste secuestrada y herida de gravedad.

-Pero…

-Es una orden.

-Está bien-aceptó alicaída.

-Tsunade-sama-la llamó Shizune.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?

-Sasuke Uchiha está aquí-informó.

-¡Que oportuno! Hazlo pasar.

-Ya he acabado todas las misiones que me encargaron- informó.

-Aun te queda una.

-He cumplido con todas las misiones de la lista-dijo entre dientes.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó mosqueado.

-Te asigno otra más, a cambio mañana tendrás el día libre.

-¿Cuál es esa misión?-preguntó receloso.

-Es una misión de protección.

-¿A quién debo proteger?-_seguro que algún pesado._

-A mí-respondió Sakura, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro, quién ni se había interesado en saber quién era. Ya que Sakura había estado apartada de su campo de visión.

-¿A ti?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, Sakura irá a recoger unas hierbas y tú la acompañarás. Como te alejes demasiado se activará el sello. Podéis retiraros.

-Hai-respondieron.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?-preguntó el pelinegro, extrañado de que no se negase.

-No te necesito, así que cuando salgamos de la Villa cada uno irá por su lado.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga?

-Estarás bastante tiempo sin salir de la Villa, supuse que querrías aprovechar.

-Pues no-su actitud comenzaba a molestarla.

-_Yo_ no te elegí, y no te quiero aguantar, por lo que al salir nos separaremos.

-No, si te ocurriese algo, sería culpa mía.

-¡No te necesito!-gritó, _hacía tiempo que no era una niñita indefensa_.

-Pues la Hokage no piensa lo mismo.

-Me da igual, no te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Se protegerme sola!

-Sé notó hace dos meses-le recordó con sarcasmo-con Akatsuki.

-¿De qué vas? _Tú_ no eres nadie para decir con quién he estado. _Tú_-dijo enfadad mientras lo señalaba- quién se fue con Orochimaru para ser más fuerte y así poder matar a tu hermano, quién sacrificó y arriesgó su vida por ti. Y ahora acudes a quienes despreciaste. _Tú _eres el que necesita protección, no sabes ni lo que quieres.

-¿Y_ tú _qué? Estás amargada porque me fui y te dejé tirada en un banco, porque te desprecié cuando me viniste a buscar, y sobretodo porque no te quería.

-No estoy amargada. Hace tiempo que me eres indiferente.

-Sí, desde que entrenabas de sol a sol para no pensar en mí y así no sentirte desgraciada.

-Si entrenaba tanto era para dejar de ser una niñita indefensa a la que tienen que salvar siempre.

-Todo eso, ¿para qué? Para que lleguen los primeros criminales y te secuestren.

-¡Para que te enteres! Podía haberme marchado cuando quisiese, solo que el trato que hicimos se rompería. ¿No te acuerdas cuando me viniste a _rescatar_?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Y en qué consistía ese trato?-preguntó ignorando la pregunta d la kunoichi.

-En que me darían dos meses para avisar a Konoha de su ataque y poder prepararnos, a cambio debía curar a los miembros heridos de Akatsuki.

-¡Eres una estúpida! Por tu culpa ya no tenemos ventaja.

-Por mi culpa tienes dos cochinos meses para que entrenes y te prepares, y tengas más ventaja que ellos.

Durante ese tiempo se habían ido internando en el bosque. Sakura cansada de esa ridícula conversación, aumentó el paso para dejar atrás al pelinegro. Pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, sujetándole el brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó mirándole a sus oscuros ojos.

-No, te solté una vez, y ahora no pienso repetirlo.

-Si me soltaste cuando estaba con Akatsuki fue porque te lo pedí al igual que ahora. ¿Sabes por qué me vas a soltar? Por que ya no te necesito, ya no te quiero… Hace unos años, hubiese dado lo que fuese porque me rescatases, me protegieses, me tocases y te preocupases por mí. Pero hoy para mí, solo eres un compañero más.

-¿Nada más?-bufó.

-¿Esperabas algo más? ¿Esperabas que te recibiese con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué todo volviese a ser como antes?

Sasuke la soltó, le dolían sus palabras. Nunca había pensado en el daño que podrían hacer. Ahora sabía que la había herido, que la había apartado de él y que la había perdido.

Tan pronto se vio libre del brazo del pelinegro, se fue. Estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a Itachi.

-Te he echado de menos-le informó con voz sensual, para después morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo también-dijo Sakura curvando ligeramente sus labios.

-No sabes el susto que me diste, sino llega a ser por Konan, hubiese venido a verte.

-Fue poca cosa. No te preocupes. Estás muy guapo- a pesar de ir con la capa de Akatsuki, se notaba que los pantalones no eran los de siempre, y que su pelo estaba bien peinado.

-Te falta algo para estar hermosa-le dijo divertido.

-Lo sé, hoy no me pude arreglar ya que Tsuna…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Chsss, no me refería a eso-le sujetó el mentón y le miró sus ojos verdes- lo que te falta es una sonrisa que me ilumine.

Sakura le dedicó una gran sonrisa, que le contagió. Le dio un beso y otro y otro.

-Te quiero-le dijo entre besos.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo divertida.

Extasiado de su sabor quiso degustarlo más, para ello aprisionó su labio inferior entre los suyos. Luego con sus dientes, Sakura gimió. Colocó sus manos en su cuello, para después enredar sus dedos en su pelo negro como el carbón, él por su parte las puso en su cintura y la atrajo más. La guió hasta un árbol.

-Estas atrapada, no te puedes escapar-le susurró al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Quién querría escapar de un ángel?-Itachi se rió. Era la primera persona que lo consideraba así, para el resto del mundo era _el demonio que acabó con todo su clan._

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó divertida, él le miró a los ojos.

-Tú, que vuelves loco-rozó su nariz, con su nariz (un beso de esquimal).

-¿Más de lo que estás?

-Mucho más.

La besó con fiereza, con ansias, con pasión. Introdujo su lengua y comenzó con la de ella un baile sensual, donde ambas al son de sus instintos.

La llevó hasta un árbol donde la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Una de sus manos, bajó hasta uno de sus muslos. Lo sujetó firmemente para después alzarla. Sakura gimió, enroscó sus piernas a su cintura y sus brazos a su cuello. Itachi se abalanzó sobre su cuello, siguió descendiendo hasta que su traje se lo impidió, le bajó la cremallera. Le besó los hombros, la clavícula…Cuando llegó hasta uno de sus senos, la kunoichi, curvó su espalda. Estaba muy excitada.

-Itachi…-le susurró al oído.

Tal y como estaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del pelinegro. Este comenzó a excitarse y gemir.

-Es-espera…-le dijo entrecortadamente.

La cogió y la tumbo sobre el suelo. Mientras comenzaba a llover, cosa que no les importó.

-Itachi-pidió, cegada de deseo.

El shinobi, sabiendo lo que le pedía, resignado, ya que quería que durase un poco más, comenzó a sacarle la ropa, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Desnudos, comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, mientras alrededor se formaba un barrizal. Al final Sakura acabó encima, introdujo su miembro dentro de esta, y comenzó a moverse. Itachi para ayudarla, le colocó las manos en la cintura.

Cuando acabaron, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico. Estaban sudorosos y llenos de barro. Itachi la miró y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó confusa.

-Tienes toda la cara llena de barro-le dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Y tú qué?-preguntó divertida, Itachi dejo de reírse.

-¿Yo qué?

-Mírate, tienes unos pelos…parece que te dieron una descarga eléctrica-le comentó con una sonrisa.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

-¿Eh?

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el borde del río.

-Ni se te ocurra, no Itachi, no-rogó.

El pelinegro ajeno a sus ruegos, se tiró con ella al agua.

-¡Que fría está!-exclamó el shinobi.

-¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó divertida-que frío tengo.

-Tranquila que eso lo soluciono yo-le comentó mientras la abrazaba.

De repente escucharon un ruido cerca. Se pusieron alerta pero, no escucharon nada más.

-Sería algún animalillo del boque-dijo Sakura.

-Puede ser-dijo poco convencido.

-Itachi, me tengo ir.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, porque después tengo que recoger unas hiervas.

-Te ayudo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, te pueden ver.

-No te preocupes tendré cuidado.

Después de que recogieran las hiervas, se despidieron con un fogoso beso. Sakura apuró, antes de llegar aun tendría que buscar a Sasuke.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola!!!! Siento tardar tanto pero stuve super liada,

Spero compensar 1 poco la spera con ste cap,

Aunq ahora no parezaca muy important

Después lo sera.

Ahopra q lo revisé m fij q al final m qdo

Cn bastants dialogos.

Gracias x leeer mi fic y no matarm xD.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

¿Qué pasará entre Sakura y Sasuke?

¿Le dirá Sasuke de frente sus sentimientos a Sakura?

¿Se volverán a ver Itachi y Sakura antes de la batalla?

¿Qué pasará entre Sasuke e Itachi cuando se vean?

¿Se pedirán disculpas? O ¿Se pelearan?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Reviews:**

**Katsuu: **

Hola!!! Q tal?

Weno xa sabs la respuesta, la carta la escribio mi querido Itachi, q t parecio el lemon?

Bss y Sayonara.

**Anita-asakura: **

Hola!!! Q tal?

Weno Sasuke aun sige n est cap siendo 1 poco acosador jeje, como cambiaron las ornas xD. Weno q t parecio l encuentro con nuestro qrido Itachi?

Asias x ls piropos, bss y dew**.**

**XxXyuleXuchihaXxX:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Jejej somos unas pervertidas…jeje x ahora stoy entera…. Aunq si necesito ayuda ya s a qen acudir xD.

Bingo acertast cn la carta, era 1 poco obvio, n?

Bss y cdt.

**Queen pain alone:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

Si Itachi no l dic eso s xq m lo dijo a mi, jeje (inner: ya t gustarría. Yo: soñar es gratis, weno x ahora, q cn la crisis q hay no s no s)

A mi Tamn m parec justo q Sasuke sufra 1 poco, desd q lo vi n l anim hacer sufrir asi a Sakura, siempre l tuv algo d pia.

Asias x los cumplidos, trnaki lo continuar a ver si s pronto…

Bss y cdte.

**akyra592:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

Bingo, la cart y la rosa d Itachi…jeje.

Weno deseos cumplidos, ncuentro cn Itachi antes d la batalla y lemon, q mas s pued pedir? xD.

Bss y cdt.

**Namine1993:**

Hola!! Q tal?

Tranki q n ste cap ya aparecio nuestro Itachi bonito…. Q t parecieron las respuestas d Sakura y Sasuke en st cap? Mnudo genio l d esos 2, pero en fin…

Ahora Sakura sta con Itachi y Sasuke s jod….muahaha!!! Q mala soy no? Inner: bastant.

Bss y cdt

**nessa-uchiha:**

Hola Nessa!!! Q tal? Yo bn jeje.

Ya mi a vecs m pasa q no m llegan las alertas,(Inner:o no s fijo q tamn l pasa, es muy despistada jeje).

Weno ya vist acertast, uy spero q no t pasas nada, ni shock ni nada jeje.

Lo d matar a Sasuke x ahora lo veo 1 poco difícil a ver n 1 futuro jeje no prometo na, aunq ganas no m falta….

Genial mi Inner, cada di asta peor….

Bss y cdte.

**Di:**

Hola cari!!! Q hay?

Jejej tu y mi prima qdarais genial n u circo sois muy chistosas….

Bss e xa ns verems….

**Miaka:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

T gusta Fushigi Yugi? L o digo x l nombre…

Jeje m gusta dejar cn intriga, muahaha!!!

Tiene gracia d sta vez creo q fue la vz q mas tard en actualizar, a ver si pa la proxima m doy mas prisa….

Bss y cdt

**Karenshiitha:**

Hola!!! Q tal?

Deseo cumplido, hubo lemon, aunq m tard bastant n actualizar, spero q mereciese la spera.

Bss ucdt.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	13. Disculpas

Hola a todos/as!!!! Lo primero de todo disculparme, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no sabéis nada de mí. Quiero aclarar que si no he actualizado, a sido principalmente por falta de tiempo. Aunque también hay que agregarle que estoy casi toda la semana sin ordenador. No sé cuando volveré a subir más capítulo, aunque espero que sea pronto, ya que tengo dos a medias…

Mis más sinceras disculpas…

TaTi Uchiha…


	14. Todo se complica

Disclaimers: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Itachi se recostó con ella encima. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Salieron del agua y se secaron mutuamente. Para vestirse. Estaban sentados en la hierba cuando escucharon un ruido cerca. Se pusieron alerta mas no escucharon nada más._

_-Sería algún animalillo del boque-dijo poco convencida._

_-Puede ser-dijo Sakura-Itachi, me tengo ir._

_-¿Ya?_

_-Sí, porque después tengo que recoger unas hiervas._

_-Te ayudo._

_-No creo que sea lo mejor, te pueden ver._

_-No te preocupes tendré cuidado._

_Después de que recogieran las hiervas, se despidieron con un fogoso beso. Sakura apuró, antes de llegar aun tendría que buscar a Sasuke._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakura, después de despedirse de Itachi, corría por los árboles hacia las puertas de la villa. Sasuke debía estar esperándola por los alrededores. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó de mala manera el pelinegro.

-Recogiendo hierbas-contentó a la defensiva Sakura.

-¡No me mientas!-la agarró por los hombros-no soy estúpido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió nerviosa.

-Sakura-chan-gritó un rubio hiperactivo-Sasuke. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Naruto, Hinata. ¿Tenéis una misión?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Sí, nada importante.

-Naruto, no digas eso, todas las misiones son importantes.

-Hinata tiene razón. Tened cuidado. Nosotros tenemos que volver-se apuró Sakura-adiós.

Se fue corriendo al Hospital a llevar las plantas. Allí se encontró con su sensei.

-Sakura-llamó Tsunade- te tardaste demasiado, ¿ocurrió algo?

-No, solo que me costó más que de costumbre encontrarlas.

La rubia la miró desconfiada, conocía a su discípula, sabía que algo le ocultaba. Después hablaría con Sasuke.

-Sígueme.

La condujo a su despacho.

-Como dije, se cancelarán las misiones, pero en un plazo de una semana antes de que lleguen los Akatsukis.

-¿Y eso?

-En el País del Viento, en concreto la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, está siendo atacada.

-¿Atacada? Explícase.

-Una serie de ninjas expertos en ataques relámpago, atacan la Villa cada pocas horas. Por ello he enviado varios ninjas, que serán reemplazados cada poco. Tenemos que ayudarles lo más rápido posible, para después prepararnos para la batalla.

-¿A eso iban Naruto e Hinata?

-Exacto. Sai e Ino también se encuentran allí. Dentro de cuatro días regresaran, y tú y Sasuke los sustituirán.

-¿Sasuke y yo solos?-preguntó confusa.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?

-No, ninguno.

-Tsunade-sama-llamó Shizune-Sasuke Uchiha está aquí.

-Hazlo pasar-ordenó.

-Yo me retiro-no quería estar con el Uchiha, después de la escena en el bosque, no lo entendía.

-Sakura hoy te toca guardia en el Hospital, no te olvides. Shizune hazlo pasar.

Sasuke entró tranquilamente, pero al ver a la kunoichi se tensó y apretó la mandíbula, al ver que al salir no le dirigía ni una mirada. Tsunade notó que algo ocurría.

-Quiero un reporte completo de la misión.

-Hmp. No hubo ninguna incidencia-reclamó.

-Mañana lo quiero en mi mesa a primera hora. Completo.

-Hmp-se retiró enfadado.

-¿Ocurrió algo Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Shizune.

-Nada. Shizune vámonos.

-¿A dónde?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le gustaban las guardias del Hospital, las solía disfrutar. Pero hoy estaba siendo realmente tediosa. Primero, unos niños revoltosos que provocaron que por poco se cayese por las escaleras; segundo, una señora pesada, no paraba de decir que la habían curado mal y que se iba a morir; tercero se le había muerto un paciente y se había cortado sin querer en una mano, que no se había podido curar con chakra ya que lo había agotado con sus pacientes.

-Menos mal-comentó mientras salía por la puerta- acabó por hoy.

-¿Qué le dijiste a la Hokage?

-Sasuke-dijo sorprendida.

-Ya sé como me llamo, contéstame-le dijo en un tono amenazante, mientras la iba cercando contra la pared del edificio. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo, raro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta-dijo con un tono amenazante.

-¡No me hago nada! No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Entonces ¿por qué me ha mandado un informe detallado de "nuestra excursión"?-preguntó con rin tintín.

-Yo… no tengo ni idea. Sospechará algo.

-Pues claro. Entrégale el informe a primera hora.

-Espera. Te lo mandó a ti-replica.

-Mira niñita, sino quieres que le cuente toda la verdad, tú....

-No te preocupes-le cortó-ella misma me lo contará todo-le dedicó una mirada significativa-mañana a primera hora en mi despacho. Después te espero a ti.

"Mierda"-pensaron a la vez.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Seguí sin saber como resolver el dilema que se le planteaba.

_¿Qué le digo? La verdad, no puedo… ¿O sí? Itachi, ¿tú qué harías? Mierda. A Tsunade no puedo mentirle, siempre me descubre. Pero, lo que sí puedo hacer es contarle una verdad a medias. Aunque seguro que me acaba tirando de la lengua. Si le cuento todo…sería considerada una traidora. Pensándolo bien…así podría estar con Itachi, pero, ¿y los demás? Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi…_

POV´S Sakura

Son las ocho de la mañana, estoy delante de la puerta de Tsunade-sama. Mi aspecto…capaz de asustar a los Akatsukis; mi pelo, despeinado, por tirar de el, debido a los nervios; tengo unas ojeras que me llegan a los pies, normal no dormí nada y mi ropa, normalmente impecable, arrugada, después de quemar dos trajes, lo dejé.

Estoy paralizada. Me estoy planteando dos opciones: entró y me enfrento a mis problemas….o huyo y me refugió con Itachi….Esta última, es bastante alentadora, pero creo que con la huída de Sasuke fue más que suficiente.

-Sakura-pegué un bote, sobresaltada-entras o tengo que ir yo a buscarte-era la voz de la Hokage.

Entro, cada paso que doy estoy más aterrada. Tsunade como siempre me espera sentada detrás de su escritorio. No parece que esté muy contenta.

-Empieza.

-No hay mucho que decir. Es más no se que decir-comienzo a balbucear.

-Bueno, yo te ayudaré a comenzar-comenta, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos-¿por qué os separasteis?

-No quería estar con Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hicisteis después de separaros?

-No, sé lo que hizo.

-Pero sabrás lo que _tú_ hiciste, ¿no?-preguntó maliciosamente.

-Recoger hierbas-respondí, poco convincente. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Su mirada era ¿burlesca?

-Ya-se recostó en su silla-¿Itachi no tiene nada que ver?-mi cara creo que respondía eso, mejor que cualquier respuesta.

Pero, ¿cómo sabía de eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Sasuke, no creo, no sabe nada. De repente me vino como un flash….el ruido en el bosque…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

POV´S Sasuke

Unos golpes, me despertaron. ¿Quién coño llamará tan temprano? Son las seis de la mañana, no he dormido a penas nada y no estoy de humor. Ya puede ser importante.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sasuke-teme-me saluda efusivamente.

-Dobe –me crispa los nervios-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Vengo a darte la noticia de que voy a pedirle a Hinata que sea mi novia, y tú vas a tener el placer de ayudarme.

De repente, empiezo a notar como tengo un tic en el ojo.

-No digas tonterías y lárgate-gruñó, intento controlarme para no soltarle una paliza. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio se interpuso.

-Si me ayudas, yo lo haré con Sakura-paró de intentar cerrar la puerta.

-No sé a que te refieres, ni me importa.

El rubio, se aprovecha y entra en mi casa. Se sienta en el sofá.

-¿Cómo que no? Si volviste, ¿no fue en parte a ella?

-Hmp.

-¡A que esperamos!

-Está con otro.

-¿Eh? Ya sabes que a veces dice cosas sin pensar…

-La vi- me senté y apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos-está con otro.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo lo pille? Eh, teme, ¿quién es?

-Itachi.

-¿Itachi? No me suena. ¿Acaba de llegar a la Aldea?

-Es mi hermano.

-¡Ese criminal! Seguro que la está engañando.

-No es un criminal.

Al final acabé contándole todo lo que había descubierto en los papeles escondidos de su casa.

-Así que lo hizo, ¿por ti?

-Sí, para protegerme.

-Por eso, ¿vas a dejar que se quede con Sakura?

-Hmp.

-Primero ayúdame con Hinata. Después haremos que vuelvas a ser Sasuke-kun.

-Eres un idiota-respondió divertido.

-Estúpido-contestó riéndose.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Cuando llegaste-continuó Tsunade-te dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-Sí, me acuerdo, pero no sé a que se refiere.

-Ya que no tuvimos tiempo de tener esa conversación, alguien la tuvo por ti.

-¿Quién?-pregunté muy confundida.

-Yo-contestó una voz grave a mis espaldas.

Me giré tan rápido, que me dio un tirón en el cuello. Me levanté y aún sin creérmelo, le pregunté:

-¿Itachi?

El se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente la frente. Vale, ahora ya me lo creo. Pero, ¿cómo es que un criminal de rango S, está tan campante en el despacho de la Hokage? Me giró y veo a una mujer rubia, que nos observa tranquilamente. Sin acabar de comprender esta escena tan surrealista vuelvo a mirar al pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté confusa.

-Informar-respondió tranquilamente. Ahora si me sentía fuera de lugar, no entendía nada.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Itachi y Kisame-habló la rubia- son los Akatsukis, encargados de la zona de la Arena.

-¿Vosotros sois los de los ataques?-le preguntó.

-No,-miró a la Hokage preguntándole con la mirada, a lo que contestó con la cabeza- por eso Pein nos encargó averiguar quién o quienes son los responsables.

-Tengo que ir al Hospital-informó la rubia al tiempo que se levantaba-te espero allí, Sakura.

Cuando Tsunade, abandonó la habitación. Itachi sin pensárselo dos veces la atrajo y la besó.

-¿Qué le contaste?

-Que eras mía.

-Ahora en serio-le pregunté en medio de sus brazos.

-Le conté lo nuestro-contestó desviando la mirada azorado.

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Hmp.

-¿Qué le contaste?-le giro la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo bien que nos lo pasamos en la fiesta de despedida, en la cueva y ayer, por supuesto.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asombrada-muy gracioso-me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Solo le conté lo necesario.

Me volvió acercar y me besó. Esta vez fue más pasional. Sentía como solamente mis labios no eran capaces de saciar su sed, por lo que abrí mi boca, y dejé paso. Pronto comenzó una danza. Una danza sensual, donde él me guiaba y yo le seguía, era como si no existiera nada más. Sus manos pronto abandonaron mi cintura para vagar libremente por mi cuerpo.

Un gran calor me invadió rápidamente. Sabiendo que pronto perdería la razón y se dejaría llevar irremediablemente por la pasión. Me separé con gran pesar de él.

Me miró y pude ver en sus ojos negros un mar de deseo y confusión.

-Nos esperan.

-Pueden seguir haciéndolo-me acercó más a él.

-Itachi, puede entrar cualquiera, además de no ser un buen sitio-se acercó y me besó.

-¿Seguro?-me preguntó con sus labios a escasos milímetros.

-Nos tenemos que ir-me besó de nuevo.

-¡Itachi!-dije exasperada.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Me tengo que ir, alguien viene- se despidió al igual que llegó, con un beso en la frente. Después vi, como salía por la ventana.

Llamaron a la puerta y alguien entró. Era Sasuke. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos al vernos.

-Hola-saludó.

-Tsunade-sama no está-le dije de malos modos.

-¿Cómo que no? Me citó aquí-parecía irritado.

-Se fue al Hospital. No te preocupes, está todo arreglado.

-Hmp.

-Parece cosa de familia- al decir eso, me miró con mala cara. Me agarró de los brazos.

-¿Qué sabrás de "mi" familia?

-Me lo preguntas tú. Tú quién no sabía que su hermano se sacrificó por ti-le espeté enfadada. Pero ¿Quién se creía?

-Me olvidaba que "tú" lo conoces más íntimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo de tonta te pega, pero no sabes fingir bien. Ayer te ví.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunté nerviosamente.

-¿Cuándo? No seas cínica. ¿Cuándo? Cuando te revolcabas con él-escupió con rabia. Sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran rojos, había activado el sharingan.

¿Nos vio? Sí, pero porqué paga su frustración conmigo. Ahora lo sé. ¿Cómo no me había dado de cuenta? ¿Por qué había estado tan ciega? Lo que siente en este momento son ¿celos? Eso lo explicaría todo.

Vi como cabizbajo, se sentaba y sus ojos eran tapados por rebeldes mechones. Yo seguía de pie, sin saber que hacer o decir. Esto era más de lo que había soñado. Siempre había querido enamorarme, pero sobretodo que Sasuke lo hiciera de ella. Y ahora que por fin se veía realizado, era más bien una carga que un sueño hecho realidad.

A pesar de todo el daño que me había causado, yo jamás le deseé que sufriera lo mismo que yo. Un desamor es lo peor que puede haber. Comienza por un amor no correspondido, que poco a poco se va transformando en odio. Un odio que te va corroyendo poco a poco hasta llegar a las entrañas…

Itachi consiguió que saliera de ese pozo y con su amor pudo borrar todo rastro de sufrimiento. Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos. Vivencias, que ya no le producían nada, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni desazón…Todo lo que antaño pudieron significar Itachi lo había borrado y consigo, le había llegado una gran felicidad.

Sabía o por lo menos tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía estar sintiendo Sasuke, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Estaba segura que algún día encontraría a alguien que le daría una gran dicha. Es más, tengo claro que no sería yo.

-¿Por qué?-su pregunta me sacó de mis elucubraciones- ¿Por qué con todos los hombres que había, te tuviste que enamorar de mi hermano?

-Sasuke…-a pesar de no verle la cara, sabía que en sus ojos había tristeza y decepción.

-No sabes como me arrepiento de haberme ido, sobretodo después de saber que lo he hecho por nada. Pero, no puedo evitar enfadarme al saber que él te toca, te besa…Solo quiero dejarte claro, que no me rendiré-levantó la cara y mirándome a los ojos me dijo-te conquistaré.

-Sasuke…-estaba perpleja.

-Nos vemos Sakura-me susurró al oído, para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué ha pasado?-había llegado al Hospital y veía como todos andaban ajetreados, de un lado para otro.

-Ino y Sai fueron atacados de camino a la Arena. Están graves, pero fuera de peligro.

-Sakura, avisa a Sasuke. Iréis a la Arena de inmediato.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

POV´S Sasuke

Genial, ¿por qué será que hoy tengo tantas visitas? Ahora que me iba a entrenar. Seguro que es una chorrada de…No, ahora Sakura ni se me acerca a no ser una orden.

-Joder, ya voy-abro la puerta y…-¿Sakura?-está con la respiración agitada y con su mochila.

-Tenemos que irnos ala Arena. Una misión.

-Dame cinco minutos.

¿Por qué no me lo comunica la vieja? Joder, y ahora a prepararlo todo.

-¿Estás?

-Vámonos -de camino- ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Ino y Sai están graves. De camino a la Villa de la Arena fueron atacados.

-Hmp, ¿se sabe algo del ataque?

-Por ahora no, ya que aún no se han despertado. Es importante que llegue a la Arena, hay varios atacados con un extraño veneno.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Nada más salir de la Villa, se pusieron a correr. Desde un principio, el pelinegro estableció un ritmo alto, comparado con el que Sakura estaba acostumbrado. Mas no dijo nada y lo siguió.

-¿Por qué paras? Aún hay luz.

-Necesitas descansar.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-No me niegues que estás cansada.

-Sí, te lo niego. Nos vemos en la Arena.

Comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, al mismo ritmo de antes. No llevaba ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien la agarró por detrás. Sasuke la había cogido por el brazo y empujado contra el árbol donde estaba. Le cortó el paso poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cara.

-Apártate.

-Vamos a parar. Los dos-ordenó.

-No estoy cansada.

-Mírate, tienes ojeras, seguro que esta noche no dormiste, estas sudada y despeinada, y tu respiración está acelerada.

-Eso fue porque me asustaste y sí dormí. Y si estoy sudada es porque hace calor. Y saltar me despeina. Ahora, apártate.

-Sakura, no me enfades.

-No te tengo miedo-le dio un manotazo a uno de los brazos del pelinegro para pasar.

-Tú lo has querido.

Hizo un sello y le ató de pies y manos. La cogió y la subió a su hombro a pesar de las quejas de ella. Llegó al lugar donde dijo de descansar, dejó las cosas de la chica y la llevó hasta un riachuelo, a donde la tiró.

-¿Qué haces estúpido?-inquirió mojada chica.

-¿No tenías calor? Lávate-se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Cabrón.

Irritada, se sacó la ropa. Después para relajarse estuvo nadando un rato.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

POV´S Sasuke

¿Cómo puede tardar tanto? La cena ya está. Voy a buscarla. ¿Qué coño? He tropezado con…una bota y una camiseta. ¿Dónde se supone que está?

Llegué al riachuelo y la encuentro de espaldas sentada en una roca. Las gotas de su cuerpo reflejaban la luz de la Luna, mientras ella la observaba. Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sasuke?

No respondí, me quedé mudo, ante su belleza. De su pelo caían gotas, por u cuello y hombros, hasta su pecho. Se abrazó sus piernas firmes y largas, escondiendo su desnudez.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, cuando un kunait pasó a unos centímetros de mi cabeza.

-Sakura-la llamé saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó, mientras tapaba, si podía, su cuerpo.

-La cena está lista. Ven-le dije sin apartar mis ojos de ella. Sentía como la ponía nerviosa.

-Tengo que vestirme-dijo azorada.

-¿Y?-dibujé una sonrisa altanera.

-Lárgate-me gritó.

Me fui y la esperé mientras cenaba. Cuando iba por la mitad llegó. Se sentó y empezó a comer. En ningún momento me miró.

-¿Tienes calor?

No me respondió, pero la mirada furibunda que me dirigió, lo dijo todo. Sin decirme nada más, se tumbo de espaldas a mí. Antes de que me tumbara, vi como se estremecía. El pelo lo tenía húmedo, seguro que la ropa también. Cogí una manta y se la eché por encima.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro apenas oíble.

-Levántate-dije suavemente- ahí tienes algo para comer. Cuando acabes, nos vamos.

Al acabar, nos fuimos del lugar si seguíamos así, mañana a primera hora estaríamos en la Arena.

-Al suelo-gritó Sakura.

Saltamos de los árboles, para esquivar los sellos explosivos. Nada más poner los pies en el suelo nos rodearon. Eran unos vente, algo sencillo.

Saqué mi katana y me dispuse a atacar. Mientras Sakura atacaba a los otros. Cuando había acabado, guardé mi arma. Mientras Sakura seguía luchando con dos ninjas, de los que rápidamente se deshizo.

-Piensas seguir escondido-gruñí. Y un último ninja apareció.

-Quiero acabar cuanto antes.

-No seas tan prepotente.

Este no era como los demás, intercambiamos varios golpes. Nos los parábamos mutuamente. Cansado de esta lucha, me preparé para hacerle un chidori. Iba a asestarle el golpe final, cuando Sakura apareció de la nada y se interpuso. Sakura le había clavado una inyección.

-¿Qué haces estúpida? Por poco te mato.

-Si no me hubiese interpuesto, lo habrías matado y no tendríamos nada de información.

-No l a necesito.

-Hmp-le lancé una mirada.

Sakura se acercó al shinobi le inyecto algo más, y comenzó a interrogarle.

-¿Para quién trabajáis?

-Para Akatsuki.

-¿Quién?

-No sé, era de piel azul.

-Kisame.

-¿Sois los que atacáis a Suna?

-Nosotros solo tenemos que evitar que pase la gente. No sé nada de esos ataques. Solo los tenemos que evitar.

-¿Por qué?

-Hemos sufrido algunas bajas. Y según nos han informado, quieren acabar con los biju.

-Chidori.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?-preguntó enfadada.

Llegamos a Suna sin más complicaciones. A pesar de que sentíamos como nos seguían y observaban. En l entrada estaban los hermanos del Kazekage.

-Kankuro, Temari.

-Bienvenidos.

Nos guiaron hasta el despacho de Gaara.

-Kazekage-sama-saludó cortésmente.

-Sakura, Uchiha. Si estáis aquí es porque necesitamos encontrar y acabar con los ninjas que nos están atacando.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿no sería mejor para este trabajo Kakashi?

-No, ya que sino encontramos la base de nuestros enemigos es por sus venenos.

-¿Venenos?-preguntó sorprendida al igual que Sasuke.

-Sí, hemos recogido muestras de todos ellos. Sakura, tu misión, con ayuda de nuestros médicos, es buscar un antídoto que neutralice sus efectos.

Tanto cuando atacan, como cuando les rastreamos, nos atacan con todo tipo de armas impregnadas en veneno y no solo eso, sino que el camino está lleno de trampas.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú, estás aquí para protegerla y ayudarla, en todo lo que necesite.

-Con todos mis respetos Sasuke no es necesario y lo sabes.

-Sé que eres una gran kunoichi, pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perderte como cuando te secuestró Akatsuki. Ahora descansad.

-¿No piensas restregarme lo que dijo Gaara?-Sasuke, se le queda mirando confuso.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta extrañada.

-Es tarde-se fue a su habitación.

Sakura se dio un baño, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido, la última vez que estuviera en la Villa, La verdadera identidad de sus padres, su muerte, su venganza, el entrenamiento con Chibo-sama, su secuestro, Itachi…

¡Como lo echaba de menos! Lo quería y mucho, pero ¿y Sasuke? Había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, había sido su primer amor. Y él la había rechazado. Ahora cuando por fin, había conseguido, seguir con su vida y volverse a enamorar, aparece y nada más y nada menos que por ella. Pero… ¿su amor significaba algo más?

Cuando se fue, todo el amor que sentía por él, se convirtió en ira, dolor y tristeza. Después de un tiempo, esos sentimientos fueron enterrados. Al verlo de nuevo, la ira, el dolor y la tristeza sufrida salieron a relucir. Tras descargarse y decirle todas las palabras retraídas, su presión disminuyó. Y no solo eso, si no que al enterarse de los sentimientos que le profesaba. Al principió, alegría, ya que era lo que más había querido oír; después pena, ya que llegaba con retraso. Y por si fuera poco, ahora quiere conquistarla, lo que la confunde aún más.

Tan pronto como se despertó, se puso a investigar. A media mañana solo le quedaban dos de los quince tipos que tenían. Ya había pasado el mediodía y no había parado. Ya solo quedaba uno.

-Toma-dijo el pelinegro. Era un plato de comida.

-Gracias-le contestó.

-Se puso a comer. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-le miró sin entender-venenos.

-Uno.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me animaron y esperaron por mí jeje. No tengo casi tiempo para escribir mi fic, así que lo siento pero tampoco contestaré reviews, pero si quiero decir que me ayudan un montón a seguir. Por ello gracias a:

Anita-asakura

XxXyuleXuchihaXxX

Katsuu

Stepha-Chan

Yuriko94

Yoko hatake

Miaka

Tsukisake

Nessa-Uchiha

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Hola!!!! Siento tardar tanto pero estuve súper liada,

Espero compensar un poco la espera con este capítulo,

Pero es que los estudios me adsorbieron totalmente.

Gracias por leer mi fic y no matarme xD.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

¿Qué pasará entre Sakura y Sasuke?

¿Sasuke seguirá con su plan?

¿Se volverán a ver Itachi y Sakura ahora que están en Suna?

¿Qué pasará entre Sasuke e Itachi cuando se vean?

¿Se pedirán disculpas? O ¿Se pelearan?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	15. Batalla

Disclaimers: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes-

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi Uchiha._

__

Sakura se dio un baño, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido, la última vez que estuviera en la Villa, La verdadera identidad de sus padres, su muerte, su venganza, el entrenamiento con Chibo-sama, su secuestro, Itachi…

_-Toma-dijo el pelinegro. Era un plato de comida._

_-Gracias-le contestó._

_-Se puso a comer. Sasuke se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Cuántos faltan?-le miró sin entender-venenos._

_-Uno._

__

-Te dejé bien claro que el Kyubi tenía que salir de Konoha.

-Hice todo lo posible.

-Da igual, mata a tu hermano Sasuke o la chica que va con él. De esa forma le tendremos.

-En este momento están bajo la guardia de Suna.

-Pronto acabaran con los venenos y saldrán de vuelta a Konoha. A las puertas quiero que los aniquiles.

-Así será.

-Eso espero.

__

-¿Cuándo crees que acabaras?

-No lo sé. Me está costando más de lo que tenía pensado.

-Deberías descansar algo, Sakura.

-Sasuke, quiero acabar cuanto antes.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo que querías era quedarte dormida y destrozar todo el trabajo.

-Tengo que seguir- el pelinegro le sujetó la mano.

-Vete a dormir. Esta vez no es una sugerencia. Tsunade me mandó protegerte y si tengo que protegerte de ti misma, lo haré.

-Sasuke-dijo con voz suplicante.

-No me dejas más opción-y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Sasuke, bájame!

-No-y le dio un golpe en la nuca, que la dejó inconsciente- a ver si así descansas.

__

La luz se filtraba través de los cristales, iluminando toda la habitación. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una kunoichi que comenzaba a despertarse.

"Debe de ser tardísimo, pero habrá que levantarse, antes de que Tsunade-sama me mande a buscar. Ya no sería la primera vez."

Sakura sonrió al acordarse. Se incorporó un poco y vio que la habitación era muy diferente a la suya. De repente recordó todo lo de la noche anterior. "Maldito Sasuke". Aunque en cierto modo le estaba agradecida, hasta que se fijó que estaba vestida solo con su sencillo camisón, que transparentaba casi todo.

"De esta te enteras" se levantó de la cama, iba a salir cuando recordó en que estado estaba "pero primero me visto".

Ya vestida y desayunada se dirigió al laboratorio. Ya casi había probado con todas las fórmulas que conocía de neutralizar el único ingrediente que desconocía que aquel veneno. "Ya solo quedan dos, por kami, que sea una de ellas".

-Hoy me toca vigilar la puerta norte. ¿A ti?

-El conocimiento.

-No sabes cómo…-no pudo continuar la frase debido a que algo pasó rápidamente a su lado- ¿qué fue eso?

-¡Vamos!

Cuando llegó al despacho del Kazekage, Sakura traía tras de sí a más de diez personas.

Entró sin llamar, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Lo conseguí-dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recordar como respirar- ¡encontré el antídoto del último veneno!

Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que un séquito de ninjas se agolparon encima de ella.

-Eso es perfecto. Soltadla. Tienes que decirnos la fórmula para poder distribuir el antídoto-le felicitó el Kazekage.

- En ese caso regresaremos a Konoha hoy por la tarde.

-Sasuke-dijo la kunoichi, dándose cuenta de que no estaba Gaara solo.

-La fórmula está en el invernadero, en la mesa.

-Bien, llamaré a todos los ninjas- médicos. Después podréis iros.

-Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas.

__

Al atardecer, salieron de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. El mismo comité que los recibió los despedía, agradecidos.

-¿Lo has notado?

-¿El qué?-respondió Sakura.

-Apura, ya estamos cerca de Konoha.

Sakura se dio de cuenta de que debían seguirles, cuando no pudo sortear todos los kunaits, que cayeron como una lluvia. Le había alcanzado en una pierna y un costado, sería grave de no ser por sus conocimientos. Rápidamente se curó la pierna.

Sasuke, reaccionó más rápidamente. Se apartó y reaccionó de la misma forma, lanzando kunaits.

-¡Sal!

-Hola, hermanito.

Sakura reconoció la voz y sin poder entenderlo, levantó la cabeza. Incrédula y shockeada, dejó de curarse. Su cerebro funcionaba como nunca, intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que había pasado. Itachi no podía haberla atacado. Estaba tan perdida que apenas tuvo consciencia de como unos brazos la llevaban.

Akatsuki, contrató a varios mercenarios para que tuviesen entretenidos al resto de las Villas Ocultas y no pudiesen acudir al rescate de La Hoja.

Tan pronto como salieron ninjas en ayuda de Sasuke y en especial Sakura, aparecieron todos los miembros de la banda. A la cabeza iba Pein.

__

"¿Dónde estoy?" _Se encontraba en un precioso paisaje, una colina llena de flores. Siguió caminando y llegó a una agradable casita. Ese sitio la llenaba de una gran paz, se sentía como en casa. Pronto vio como una niña pequeña se le acercaba corriendo._

"_¡Mami!"-gritaba._

_Cuando estaba cerca se le echó a los brazos._

"_Shiki, ten cuidado con tu madre."_

"_¿Es mi hija?"-pensaba. Una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes._

"_Papi"_

_ Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo vio._

"_Itachi"-susurro._

_ Ahí se encontraba el amor de su vida._

-Sakura, Sakura. Despierta-era un sueño.

-Shizune, ¿dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, te trajo Sasuke.

De pronto le vinieron a la cabeza un montón de imágenes. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que creer. Itachi, ¿de verdad la traicionaría? Era posible. Pero, si de algo estaba segura, era que todos los besos y caricias que le había dado no habían sido falsos.

Tenía dos opciones; salir y enfrentarse a Akatsuki (incluido Itachi) o salir y luchar por ella, por su felicidad. Y para eso le hacía falta cierto shinobi.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

-A ser feliz-contestó mientras salía corriendo.

__

La batalla, estaba desarrollando con mucha rapidez. Deidara y Sasori habían conseguido penetrar en la defensa de Konoha. Los restantes, se encontraban en varios puntos de la Villa.

Las fuerzas de Konoha estaban dispersas, estaban divididas principalmente en seis. Cuatro de ellas se encontraban en las entradas a la Villa. Otra de ellas, estaba ayudando a evacuar a la gente. Y la última, se encontraba planeando una estrategia con la Hokage.

-Teneis que encontrar a esos intrusos. ¡YA!- todos se dispersaron en un momento.

-No fue una buena idea alejarlos de ti.

-¿Crees que os tengo miedo? No sabes con quien te metes.

-Danos al Kyubi y dejaremos esta Villa, sin daño alguno-ofreció el rubio.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?- preguntó saliendo del despacho.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente de nosotros.

-No querría que eso pasase.- cuando pusieron los pies en el suelo, pegó un puñetazo al suelo.

__

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sakura corría todo lo que sus piernas daban. Tenía la corazonada de que si de verdad le importaba a Itachi, este se encontraría en la entrada donde se vieron momentos antes. La estaría esperando.

Pasó al lado de varios ninjas de la Villa, pero no les hizo ni caso. Solo veía ante sí a Itachi. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas alguien la detuvo, sujetándola por el brazo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¡Suéltame Sasuke!

-No, reacciona. Esto es una guerra. Deja de pensar en cuentos de hadas y asume que mi hermano no es para ti.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-No hagas ninguna tontería.

Sakura, observó como en esa zona se encontraban Itachi y Konan. Estaban haciendo ataques puntuales, como si esperasen algo.

En ese momento, llegó Tsunade con Deidara de arrastras, inconsciente y se lo lanzó a los pies de Konan.

-El próximo que se atreva a meterse con esta Villa no tendrá tanta suerte, lo mataré.

Poco después, los habitantes de Konoha sintieron pesar al ver como su barrera desaparecía. Antes de poder entrar, Konan fue alcanzada por un ataque de agua que la dejó sin posibilidades de poder desplegarse en papeles. Cosa que aprovechó un shinobi para herirla con una lanza.

Pein apareció casi al momento, tenía una conexión especialmente con ella. Sakura, desde donde estaba podía ver que si Konan no era atendida rápidamente moriría.

-Konan.

-Morirá sino es atendida rápidamente-dijo Tsunade.

-Si la curas, nos retiraremos, por un tiempo.

-Tres años y parte, dejaras libre a Itachi.

Acaba de decir itachi, eso quiere decir que no era libre, que obedecía órdenes.

-De acuerdo.

-Sakura, ayúdame.

-Sí.

Después de una hora, Konan fue estabilizada. Pero la dejaron en observación unas horas. Mientras Los Akatsukis esperaban en la entrada.

Sakura se escabulló un ratito del hospital. Quería hablar con su pelinegro. Pero él se adelantó, ya que la estaba esperando en la entrada. Sentado en una banco, con la cabeza gacha.

-Itachi- levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía una mirada triste.

-Sakura, lo siento. Solo quería que no participaras en esta batalla.

-Lo entiendo y no te culpo-la acercó y le dio un buen abrazo.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

-Y yo.

-La Hokage me pidió que no te contase nada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Desgraciadamente para ti, nunca me separaré de ti.

__

¿Qué les deparará el futuro a la parejita?

¿El sueño de Sakura se cumplirá?

¿Habrá alguna pareja más?

¿Pein cumplirá su promesa?

__

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


	16. Final o principio

Disclaimers: ni Naruto, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Hablando los personajes

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

(N/A notas de la autora)

Sin más interrupciones, espero que lo disfruten.

"_Las Estaciones" _

_Por _

_TaTi _

__

Se encontraba sentada en su porche, disfrutando de los rayos de sol. Habían pasado

más de nueve años. Habían derrotado a Akatsuki, los pocos miembros que habían quedado.

Pein y Konan, formaron un grupo de ninjas que de verdad querían traer la paz y ayudaban a los más desfavorecidos. Kakuzu montó una empresa de préstamos, con el dinero que había ganado en Akatsuki. Deidara se convirtió en un gran artista. Hidan, se dedicó a difundir el mensaje de Yashi-sama y actualmente tiene varios seguidores. Al final los pocos miembros que quedaron fueron capturados o matados.

Sonrió al pensar como era la vida ahora en Konoha. Tsunade seguía siendo la Hokage y Shizune su ayudante. El hospital funcionaba mejor que nunca. Naruto era un gran Shinobi, un gran marido y un buen padre. Había tenido una niña con Hinata. No era el único que habían sido padres al igual que Ino con Kiba, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten, entre otros.

Aunque no había niña igual a su hija, era morena de ojos verdes, guapa, inteligente y muy cariñosa y por lo que parecía con su temprana edad será muy talentosa. Con Itachi como padre, esa niña tendría la ventaja de que sería muy querida y amada. Aunque, tendría la desgracia de un padre sobreprotector. "Pobre del futuro novio de mi hija" sonrió al pensarlo.

Y Sasuke, a pesar de todo había recuperado la confianza de toda la Villa. Era un gran shinobi y este año le destinarían un grupo de jóvenes ninjas. Se le veía muy ilusionado.

Después de varios años, se habían juntado todos los antiguos equipos y sus familias. Mientras que los padres recordaban sus aventuras, los niños jugaban.

-Tío Sasuke, tío Sasuke. Dile a Takeshi que me devuelva el lazo o le pego.

-Kaede, no amenaces.

-Tranquila Kaede, yo te lo recupero.

-Gracias, Tetsuya- dijo contenta. El niño al ver la cara de los dos Uchiha se fue corriendo con Kaede detrás de él.

Al ver la escena los dos Uchiha, padre y padrino se miraron fijamente y dijeron:

-¡Que no se le acerque!

-Calmaos, solo tienen ocho años-se rió Sakura.

-Hyuga, como le toque tu hijo un pelo...

-No te preocupes, con la cara que le acabas de poner, no creo que se atreva- respondió un sereno Neji.

-Sakura- llamó Tenten lo suficientemente alto para que escuchasen los dos hombres-¿no crees que harían una hermosa pareja nuestros hijos?

-Sí, espero que empiecen a salir cuanto antes y tengan hijos pronto.

-Sakura, si es solo una niña.

Todos se rieron.

Sakura sentía que era el principio de una gran felicidad.

__

Gracias por vuestra compañía durante todo este tiempo,

espero que halláis disfrutado con este fic tanto como yo.

Adiós Tati


End file.
